You were so real
by blueeyedinnocene3
Summary: Kara Sharper's life wasn't normal but it wasn't weird either just different..yet things tend to change whether it be for better or worse. Follow her life after trying to save a girl from a kidnapping and meeting mutant turtles. That's right, those mutant turtles! Based off the 2012 series. I own NOTHING!..but my character *points at pic*
1. Introduction

You were so real

Character info:

Name: Kara Sharper

Age:16

Height: 5'6

Hair length & Color: Short, thin, & black (profile pic if shown)

Skin tone: Medium tan

Eye Color: Blue(left) Purple(right). Has Heterochromia

Weight: Medium. Not too thin, not too fat. I ain't telling you anything else! But I have muscles, that's all you need to know hehehe.

Traits/Personality: I'm a kick boxer. I'm a pretty nice person but if you set me off get ready to get a one way ticket to hurtville! But it doesn't take a lot to get my temper rising. I'm a goofball but I know when a situation is serious and needs to be taken seriously. I'm always there for a person in need whether it is a shoulder to cry on, lean on, or to protect in any situation. I'm not one of those girls who goes out looking for love because I'm happy to be single and I know my soul mate will appear when we're both ready. I drive a scooter since I'm not old enough to get a license...yet, hehe. I love food, especially fair food! I don't like scary movies or stories...and I think that about sums it up...Guess you'll know what you need to know in my backstory!

Welcome again! I guess I should start out with my family, huh? I have my mother, father, and oldest sister. My father's name is Kevin, he is a famous musician in a band called "Blindsided Warriors." I know, it sounds corny but that doesn't stop his fans from loving his music. My mother, Rachael, is a famous fashion designer with her "Sheik & Elegance" catelog. And lastly, my sister, Sara. We're practically twins, even though she's taller, has longer hair, and her eyes are opposite of mine...ok, we're not twins but you get what I mean! She followed in my father's foots steps in the music business. She is the lead singer in her band and is just as famous as my father.

I know what you're thinking but before you say something shut up and let me continue. My mother and father wanted me to have my own choice in what life I wanted so when she was pregnant she hid it from the world with the help of some really close friends of hers and dads. When I was born I was raised by my aunt but my parents would visit me everyday despite their jobs so I knew they were my parents. When I was old enough to speak clearly they gave me the choice to be shown to the world or continue living a normal life and I chose to live normally and thats how it stayed until I began to get picked on at school one day because my eyes were so different so my father (and eventually my mother) agreed to take me to self defense classes. I chose kickboxing cause it looked so awesome and turns out I have a knack for it! But when my first match came up and my opponent saw my eye colors he began to use that as a distraction and won the match. I was devastated and my father noticed this so he took me aside and introduced me to a close friend of his named Hamato Yoshi. (Ha! Didn't think there would be a connection, huh?!)

Anyways, despite the difference of self defense, his being ninjitsu and mine kickboxing, he trained me to use my senses and to fight blind, well blindfolded, and I grew close to him, loving him as a second father. When my birthday came up I invited him to my party but he never showed up. Infact, he just disappeared from the earth all together. No sign of him..no note or anything. It broke my heart but I continued to train with a different master. I grew stronger but it didn't feel the same without him.

Well, when I was old enough I decided to move out and live on my own at age 15. My mother was furious at the idea but my dad understood that to stay hidden from the world I would have to leave them. After painful goodbyes, specially from my sister, I left and headed for New York. Even though the goodbye was heartbreaking my parents kept in contact with me and paid for the hotel/apartment I was staying at. It was the top too! Freaking penthouse! It was awesome! But I realized I had to find a job as soon as possible so I set out and looked for one.

Since I didn't know my way around New York I ended up in the slums and found a flyer for an underground boxing tournament. I signed up immediately. As you know there were buff guys that looked like they were on steroids and of course, me being me I was mocked when I entered the rink, after putting on the appropriate gear and I used the technique Master Yoshi taught me and had the referee blindfold me before the match started and when it did, boy did I rock! I could sense their shock and awe as I took the guy down, winning $5,000! I was approached by my now manager, and close friend Casey Jackson.

It's been a year now and i'm called "The Blind Bandit" now which I don't mind, its pretty catchy. Even though I chose this life I share my father's talent for music. I can play the guitar and sing, not as good as my sister but still good. My life was perfect but little did I know the next time I would walk out the apartel (apartment/hotel) my life would turn upside down.

There! That's my character profile of Kara Sharper! I hope you all enjoyed it. I will get started on the TMNT story soon! If you haven't guessed its going to be Donnie/OC. This is my first attempt at writing a story so go easy on me. Haha xD


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting of the Turtles

It was Tuesday night and Kara had just finished her kickboxing match so she was covered with bruises and a busted lower lip but it didn't bother her as she always enjoyed the feeling of adrenaline she felt with each punch and kick she received and threw back at her opponent, plus the pay was awesome. She breathed in the not so fresh air and let out a slow sigh as she tugged on her hood of her black, sleeveless jacket vest that covered her favorite black cap and eyes. She jumps in surprise hearing a sudden shout. "I love it up here!" She chuckles, thinking someone was having a good time and continued on home. Normally she would of ridden her scooter especially since she's been hearing strange rumors of kidnappings around the area recently but it was in the shop due to crashing into a pole while trying to avoid running over a stray cat. She was an animal lover but that event was gonna cost her some cash but she shrugged it off and felt for her taser and pepper spray she kept in her jacket pockets. You never know, right? She stopped at a fourway corner and was getting ready to cross the streets when she saw two people walking towards to where she was heading and noticed the girl looked about her age, maybe a year younger? And an older man with hair all over his face except for the top of his head. Judging by the color she assumed they were father and daughter..unless she was into older men. She raised a brow at her own thought but shook it away and looked down as she thought of her own family, missing them dearly. She sighed softly, keeping her head down as she crossed the street thinking about them when I jerked my head up hearing a car coming at her. She turned her head seeing the front of a white van and jumped back in time to see it stop right infront of her. She stood still for a moment observing the strange insignia on the side and saw a guy walk out wearing a business suit and had a blank, zombie like look on his face. She stomped her foot, trying to get his attention and glared. "Hey! I was walking here! Look where you're going next time!"

That got his attention as he turned his head to look at her, keeping that strange, neutral look on and ignored her as he turned to leave. _"Wha...he..he ignored me! That's it!" _She was about to tell him off when she heard a scream on the other side of the van. She snuck around to the other side and saw them trying to take the guy and girl away. She narrowed her eyes as she adjusted the cap on her head, pushing it farther down to tighten its grip around her head and she ran at the one that ignored her, kicking him to the ground having her stand ontop of him. She pointed at the ones that grabbed the people and grinned. "If I were you I would leave these people alone and walk away before you enter the town of hurtville. Population: You." She grinned harder, liking what she just said and had to remember to write that down as she got into a fighting stance.

The four brothers were whooping and hollering with joy and excitement while running and jumping along the rooftops of New York. They skidded to a halt as the oldest, Leonardo, wearing the blue ninja mask and carrying twin katana's strapped to his shell looked up at the sky along with his brothers. "Alright guys, it's getting late. We should probably head back home." His brothers groaned in protest but turned to leave anyways. Donatello, with the purple mask and staff stopped and pointed. "Hey guys, look at that." He stared in awe at the girl walking with the guy. The others walked up next to him as his eyes widened, drool dangling on the side of his mouth while his heart pounded loudly in his chest. "She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" He said in a low, in awe voice. "Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen?" Raphael, with the red mask and sais strapped to his sides says in a bored tone. Donatello blinks out of his trance and turns his head towards his brother. "My point still stands.." but before he could finish he saw the white van almost hit a pedestrian and blinked not noticing the person til now. Hearing the person shout at them he could tell it was another female. "That was actually pretty good." Leonardo said aloud hearing her catchphrase. "Yeah, the girl's got guts." He said with a grin while crossing his arms across his chest.

"We should help them! There's too many for that person to handle." He looked back seeing the girl getting into a fighting stance one that seemed familiar yet strange to him at the same time. Leonardo placed his hand on Donatello's shoulder to stop him. "Splinter's instructions were very clear. We're suppose to stay away from people, and bathrooms." He held his arms up to his chest in a scared manner but was clearly using it for emphasis. "I thought you wanted to be a hero. Since when did heros ask for permission?" Raphael asked with an annoyed expression. "Well i'm going." Donatello said before jumping off the roof noticing the girl was already in action, his two brothers following right behind him. Leonardo sighed in annoyance but followed his brothers.

Kara hopped off the one she was standing on as it slowly rose his expression not wavering as she charged the two that were holding but was grabbed by a different one. She blinked seeng they all looked the same and raised a brow before punching him in the face causing him to let her go. She winced and shook her hand feeling as though she just punched a metal door. "What are you.." She said to herself curiously but blinked seeing a turtle land beside her wearing a red mask. He shouted at the one she stood on and punched him only for him to stumble back a little. Wait, she shook her head and stared in shock at what was next to her. "A turtle?!" She shouted making him glance her way and give her an annoyed look. "Great.." He took out his sais seeing the guy was advancing and charged with yelling a battle cry. She shook her head thinking it wasnt the best time to get distracted as she jumped up, doing a roundhouse kick to the one that threw the dad, hopeing its a dad and she isn't a creep, but he caught her foot and threw her aside as if she was just an object that barely weighted anything and hit a wall, hard. She groaned and looked at the events unfolding as the turtles continued fighting.

Donatello noticed the girl get thrown against a wall and winced knowing that must of hurt for someone without a shell but shook his head as he threw his staff at the guy that picked up the girl and caught her in his arms. He gave her a small, sheepish smile only to have her scream at him, making him scream back in fright and drop her. "No no don't worry. We're the good guys." He said calmly while slowly approaching her but she continued to scream while backing away from him and looked behind her as two men were advancing towards her. He reached down for the girls hand, giving her a reassuring smile but blinked, glancing up as the girl had jumped over him and the other girl, slamming her arms against their necks making them fall. She had her back to them but turned her head to look his way. He squinted his eyes not able to see her eyes but noticed the bruises and bleeding lip and felt sympathetic for her but gasped. "Look out!" He said as the two grabbed her legs and pulled her to the ground, banging her head on the ground causing her to pass out.

Just as soon as he felt her skin against his his brother, Micheangelo whacked him upside the head with his nunchuks. He glared at his youngest brother which gave the men time to attack, sending them into a pile of trash, throw the girl in the van and drive off after closing the door. Donatello yelled in panic, chasing after the van after retreiving his staff.

After failing that mission Donatello and his brothers would return to the road to find a manhole and noticed the girl passed out in the middle of the road. He walked over to the girl and noticed her arms were muscular yet slim and they also had bruises and scraps on them. He looked over to his brothers as they gathered around her. "We should bring her with us..we can't leave her here." Leonardo looked over at his brother than down at the girl. "I don't know. We don't know what Splinter will say about this..." but knew his brother was right. He picked up the girl and blinked realizing she was a little heavier than she appeared but didn't show it as they dropped down a manhole, heading back to their lair/home. He sighed and knew they were going to get into real trouble after this.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting of the Turtles prt 2

Kara woke up, slowly blinking her eyes but quickly shut them from the bright light that shone above her. She moved her arms over her eyes, rubbing them but blinked feeling her hood wasn't covering her head and her cap was gone but felt bandage wrap instead. She jolted up but quickly regretted that, holding her head in pain. "Ugh, it feels like someone pushed my head through a wall.." She groaned under her breath but ignored it as she went searching for her cap. She began to observe her surroundings taking notice of the lab equipment and tools wondering if some mad scientist or something lived here but shook that thought as she wandered around. She smiled once she found it on a table and snatched it up, dusting invisible dust off it ot and placed it back on her head. She looked at her arms and noticed they were bandaged up as well. "What happened.." She thought to herself as she began to look for the exit but froze hearing voices outside the door. She slowly walked to the door and peeked through the crack. _"Holy cow, Turtles! Oh yeah, now I remember!" _She thought to herself as the memories flooded through her brain. _"The girl..what happened to the girl? Is she safe? Wait..is that a rat?! Holy cow, it's a giant rat! I gotta get out of here...but how.." She closed her eyes to think of a plan but couldn't as she hear the rat begining to spe_ak, noticing he sounded familiar.

"Not only did Raphael alter the kraang but you got caught on video." The rat said with a stern voice as he looked to the red masked turtle. "_So, his name is Raphael? Cool." _The red one, or as he is called, Raphael looked up at him. "Sensei, he's the angriest, nastiest guy you've ever met." He started but was interrupted by the orange masked turtle. "Except for you." He said with a smug smile on his face which received a slap from Raphael. Kara couldn't help but giggle but covered her mouth hoping they didn't hear. It seemed like it worked for they continued on or so she thought as the rat known as 'Sensei' glanced towards the room she was in but looked back down at the turtles as Raphael continued speaking as his stern look became more stern. "Oh, I did not realize he said such mean things, Of course, you had no choice but to Jeopardize your mission!" He said as he put his face closer to the turtles before stepping back. "You are ninja. You work in the shadows, in secret! This becomes difficult if there is proof of your existence, in high definition." She blocked out the rest of the conversation as she slowly stood up. The rat reminded her of her own Master Yoshi and she tugged her cap flap over her eyes as if to stop someone from noticing her expression even though no one was around. _"That's it, the minute they turn their backs i'm leaving this place.." _

After a few minutes she squatted down, noticing they were all leaving to a different room and took this opportunity. She slammed the large, garage looking door open and bolted out of there, running for the exit. Raphael noticed this and glared, already angry and ran after her jumping to tackle her down but she jumped up and used his shell to leap for the exit. She smiled, almost over the railings that looked like the ones they used for the trains. Not hearing the "Don't let her get away!" for she was too excited about leaving it behind she didn't feel the chain wrap around her, capturing her arms til it was too late. She looked down, gasping as she was pulled back and fell to the floor on her side, by their feet. "Ngh, hey! Let me go! I know my rights as a U.S Citizen!" She struggled to get loose as she heard a laugh and glanced up hearing it come from the orange masked one. "Haha! She's pretty funny." She scowled at him. "Careful, Mikey, she may have a cuncussion." The purple masked one said as he bent down to her level. "We're sorry..you've been out cold for two days. My name is Donatello but you can call me Donnie or Don." He said with a smile, showing off a gap between his teeth. She oddly found it cute but stopped. What he said slowly sunk in as her eyes widened. Two days..._"Two days?! I missed 10 meals already! I should get take out..."_ She turned her head seeing the orange one push Donnie out of the way with a big, happy grin on his face. "I'm Micheangelo! But you can call me Mikey. The temper king over there is Raphael but you can call him Raph." She looked over at Raph and grinned seeing his temper starting to rise. "And theres Leonardo or Leo." He gave a simple nod and then her attention was on their Sensei's. "And lastly is Master Splinter." He was stroking his beard as he looked at her obviously deep in thought. "Tell me child, what is your name?" She tilted her head to look at him but that voice..it kept distracting her, reminding her of her childhood. She looked down as she started remembering training sessions with her Master Yoshi. She bit her lip, feeling the scab already and slowly sat up, feeling the chain loosen now that Mikey has let go. "Tell me yours first..I want your real name" She asked with a calm, quivering voice. She had to make sure, she had to know as she lifted her head some, looking directly at him with her blue eye.

The brother's stood still as they watched the stranger talk to their Sensei, the air around her getting tense. Since Donnie was closer to her he gasped seeing how beautiful her eyecolor was. It was darker than his brothers but it had a shine to it like water. _"Fasinating.."_ He thought but snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his Sensei speak. "My name was Hamato Yoshi." He said still staring at the girl but his expression changed to surprise. Donnie quickly looked back at the girl and saw her trembling, tears running down her face. Donnie looked worried as he reached over to touch her shoulder but fell back as she jumped to her feet, the chain falling to the floor around her, her hands clenched into fist. _"Uh ok. That can't be good.."_

Kara charged at him, anger and pain taking over as she started to attack him doing a punck/kick combo but he would either dodge or deflect it. The boys went to jump in but he gave them a look telling them not to intervene "I thought you were dead! You left without telling me...without a single goodbye! You..you left me." With each sentence her attacks grew weaker. When he caught her punch he could hear the sadness in her voice, her fist trembling in his hands. She sniffed while taking her hat off with her other hand and looked him straight in the eyes revealing her purple eye as tears continue to fall. His eyes widened as a memory of him as a human training a small girl with the same eyes. He let go of her fist and reached over placing his pawed hand on her cheek. "Kara...I am sorry. I am sorry I have caused you so much pain. The way I am now..I did not want you to see me like this." She threw her arms around him, hugging him tight fearing if she let go he would disappear again. "I don't care! I wouldn't have cared back then either! You were my mentor, you trained me! It wasn't the same without you." She cried into him as he held her tight, his ears lowered in sadness feeling ashamed for leaving his student behind like that. "I am sorry.." he whispered, closing his eyes as he held onto his first student closely.

The boys were in silent shock at what they were witnessing. Their eyes buldged out and their mouths hanging wide open in complete confusion. Mikey, of course, breaks the silence and heartwarming scene. "Uh...ok, am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?" He said looking over at his brothers.

Chapter 2 guys! Oh, i'm so excited! I hope you all enjoyed this and keep looking out for more coming. I hope I put down their behaviors correctly..


	4. Chapter 3: Turtle Temper

Kara sat on the couch with her eyes closed as she recalled the conversation about what had happened awhile ago.

_"So you were Master Splinter's first student?" Leo asked curiously, he and his brother sat infront of her and Splinter in a line. She nodded to him looking at him with her eyes uncovered and he couldn't help but stare in awe at her eyes. They were so unique and beautiful. I'm sure all of my brother's thought that as well. "So let me get this straight." Donnie started with his hand on his chin like he usually does when thinking. "Your parents hired Master Splinter to teach you self defense so no one would recognize you during a fight?" Leo looked over to her as she nodded again, opening her mouth to speak. "Sort of. I was already learning kickboxing but as you said, so that no one would recognize he, he taught me how to fight using my other senses other than my sight. I'm sure he has done the same for you guys as well, right?" Leo rubbed the back of his head looking away in embarrassment. "We uh..haven't gotten that far yet in our training." He looked over at Mikey noticing he was openly staring at her for the longest time, not having said a word til his eyes widen and he stood up, pointing at her. "I knew it! I knew you looked familiar!" He left, going to his room while laughing to himself. We could hear him throwing things everywhere and Leo sighed before looking back at her. "You'll have to excuse Mikey, he's abit childish." She giggled which caused him to blush and she waved her hand in a dismissing manner. "It's alright, he's pretty funny." She looks up as he comes back with a cd and shoves it in her face. "You look just like her!" She took the cd and laughed. "Oh, no, this isn't me. That's my sister, Sara. I'm part of the Sharper family but i'm not popular or anything like them. I'm just normal." She smiled yet something felt off about the way she said it but ignored it. _

_Master Splinter stood up and smiled down at Kara, gently patting her head. "It is good to see you again, my student. I am sure my sons have a lot of questions but right now one of them needs to be punished." He said sternly while looking directly at Raph who sunk his head in abit. She nodded and stood up as well, bowing to him before leaving the room._

She could hear laughter and Raph yelling at his brothers. She smiled and decided to explore their lair while their training commenced. That was just like Master Yo...Master Splinter, never forgetting a punisment or training session even after a heartwarming moment like that. "It is good to see you again." She sighed, smiling to herself while she explored. She was in awe at the place. Using a place like an old trainstation to turn into a home, creative. Plus their games and stuff were awesome. It was old school but she could handle it. Nodding in approval of all the games she looked at the time and decided it was best to head home.

Before she could leave she saw the turtles walking out of their dojo and started laughing, seeing Raph covered in arrows. He glared at her but blinked when she came over and helped him get them off. "So what was your training about?" Mikey put his arm over his older brother and started poking his cheek. "Raph here has anger issues." Raph growled and grabbed his finger, twisting it til Mikey yelled mercy, in a painful voice might I add. "Well, I was about to head home." "Wait!" Donnie yelled as he walked over to him. "I have to make sure you didn't get a concussion in our last fight." He smiled with a light chuckle realizing he just yelled at her and blushed. "i-if you don't mind that is." She blinked and felt her head, remembering the bandages and shrugged. "Uh, sure. No problem."

She followed him to his lab, his brothers right behind them as she jumed on the table she was on when she woke up as he began to unwrap the bandages. "So uh I was thinking, would you like for us to take you home? We are about to head to the surface anyways to collect something and since it is dangerous and what not. Thought it would be a good idea to walk you home?" Leo asked trying to act cool. Kara thought about it for a moment and shrugged. Even though she didn't need a babysitter she thought they were just trying to be nice. "Sure, you could take me home after you collect whatever you're going to collect." She grinned sheepishly but blinked as Donnie lifted her head to look at him as he examined her eyes. She stared into his brownish red eyes and couldn't help but smile. _"They're pretty." _She thought before he let go and smiled. "You don't have a cuncussion so you'll be fine." He stepped back as she jumped off and popped her back while stretching her arms. "Awesome! So lets go." She put her hands in her pockets but blinked not feeling her taser or pepperspray. "Ok, guys. Where's my stuff?" She looked around and eventually found them where he cap was and blushed wondering how she didn't that but she adjusted her cap and smiled, ready to hit the road. She walked up to Master Splinter as he came out of his room and bowed her head to him. "I hope I can keep seeing you and your sons, Master." He smiled kindly at her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You are welcome here anytime, my dear." She smiled brightly and bowed again before leaving with the brothers.

-Outside-

Kara had to piggy back ride on one of the turtles since she couldnt do any of the awesomely parkour stuff they were doing. _"I should practice those so I don't have to burden any of the guys."_ She thought as she looked down at Mikey since he and Raph were the only ones who didn't have weapons strapped to their backs. "You're so cool, Mikey! This is awesome!" She put her arm around his neck, holding onto her cap so it wouldn't fly off. "Well if you like that dudette then watch this." He sped past his brothers and jumped off the ledge of a building and a flip in the air, landing safely on the other side. Kara laughed, feeling adrenaline rushing through her veins while holding onto him tighter. "Woo! That was awesome!" "Shh, we're ninjas. We need to be silent!" Leo said in a hushed voice while the others landed beside them. She gave him a pouty face but he looked away acting like he didn't see it. "So what are we getting anyways?" Kara asked curiously, looking down as they see a fat man talking on his cellphone. _"Ew, bad combover."_ "We're here to get his cellphone. He caught us on video fighting the kraang. An alien race that tried to kidnap some people. I'll tell you the rest of the story later." Donnie pointed at the man and she gasped wondering if those people are safe but before she could say anything they all landed infront of the man. "I'll call you back." She hopped off Mikey's back and put her hood over her cap to hide her eyes as the man continued to talking. "Lay one finger on my frogs and i'm calling the cops." _"Wow, he must of failed biology in every grade...still a bad combover!"_

Raph began talking, his body tense and his hands clenched as he tried to keep his anger in. "We're not gonna hurt you." He said, his voice strained and his face twitching. _"Wpw, he's like a time bomb ready to explode.."_

"Then what do you want, freak?" She glared at the man not liking his attitude...or combover. I mean, come one! Anybody else?! "We got off on the wrong foot last night. Somethings were said and well. We would just like that video back." He gave a weak smile as well as his other brothers. The man gave him a look of 'i'm not buying it' which made Leo nudge Raph who looked away. "Please?"

"What're you gonna give me for it?" The man asked with a smug look on his face. "Give you for it?" Raph asked with a raised brow. "Well I figured I've got you over a barrel so you've got to make it worth my while." "I'll make it worth your while.' Raph began with a grin. "I won't take your head and smash it" Before he could finish Leo grabbed his arm while I giggled behind them. I dunno why, but Raph was hilarious when angry. He looked back at him and I smiled while placing my finger to my lips as Leo talked to the man. "So what're you looking for?" He said with a nervous smile while I could see steam coming off his head. I wanted to grab a hotdog and place it over his head which reminds me,_ "I'm starving!"_ She shouted in her mind but was pulled from her thoughts as she heard the man say "A million dollars" _"Wait, that guy wants a million dollars from them? That no good selfish lazy..this list could go on forever.."_ She glared at the man while Leo and Mikey spoke to him and took a step forward to say something but was stopped by Donnie who shook his head. Suddenly Raph grabs the guy and throws him onto the ground. "That's it. Hand over the video or so help me! I'll kick your hairy butt all the way to New Jersey!" _"Aw, come on Raph! Why'd you have to put that image in my head!? Argh! I'm gonna need therapy to get that image disappear."_ "Guys, the kraang!" Leo shouted, snapping her out of her thoughts as she saw headlights heading towards Raph and...Tim, we're calling him Tim.

I ran around the guys and pushed them out of the way of the vehicle and got up noticing the phone flew out of Tim's hands. "Aha!" She said and while the guys we're fighting the kraang and I hopped to my feet and grabbed the phone. "Guys, I got-" She was pushed to the ground by Tim as he grabbed the phone and tried to pull it from her grip. "What're you doing kid, this is my phone! I'm going to make serious cash from this video!" She gaspsed as neon pink lights were flying everywhere, one of them grazing her arm. She screamed on pain, grabbing her arm as Tim yelled triumphantly and crawled away with his phone in his hands. She glared but looked down at her arm seeing a burn but ignored it as she followed after Tim who was pushed into their van. She got up and followed after him but Raph beat her to it. She noticed Leo getting kicked as he reached out for Raph to help him so she rushed over and slammed her body against the kraang's,pushing him out of the way. She held out of her hand and smiled at him as she helped him off the ground. "You're hurt!" He says noticing the burn on her arm. "We can take care of it later, I almost had the phone." She saw the van driving off with Raph and Tim inside and ran after them the guys beside her.

She could see him fighting off three by himself in a small space and grinned. _"Wow, he's good."_ She thought while catching up to the van beside Donnie who had his staff reached out for him to grab. "Behind you!" She shouted as one of them grabbed Raph while he was talking to Tim and threw him out. She braced herself for the impact, trying to skid to a halt but was forced back as Raph slammed into her and rolled on the concrete and into his brothers. "So long frogs!" She heard and groaned in pain. "Ugh..that's gonna leave a mark." She slowly got up, pushing Raph off of her as he helped her up. "Sorry about that.." He looked down noticing her arms were scraped and her pants were torn from the cement. "It's ok. You were pretty awesome over there." She grinned while patting his shoulder only to wince it pain. "We should get you home" Leo said but she shook her head. "I'll take myself home. You guys need to get that video before anything goes wrong. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." She pointed proudly at herself but knew she wouldn't be able to handle robots without needing their assistance. She walked up to each of them and gave them a hug. Leo and Donnie blushed at the contact but she wasn't paying attention as they hugged her back. "Now! Don't forget to tell me about your adventures!" She shouted as she walked away from them, waving bye as they nodded and ninja'd out of there."

When she finally made home, after keeping herself hidden so no one would question her scrapes and bruises. She jumped in the shower, yelling "Oohs" and "Ahhs" as the hot water hit her wounds but soon relaxed. After showering and changing she quickly grabbed the phone and ordered take out from her favorite restaurants then took care of her wounds, changing into a long sleeved shirt and shorts for her pajamas. She climbed out onto the roof and looked up at the sky, able to see the stars and smiled. She looked down at her hands and clenched them, a feeling of excitement running through her. She laughed and looked back up at the sky. "I think i'm gonna like it here." She threw her hands in the air and laughed more as she fell onto her back, waiting for her food.

I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed and ya'll enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! :D


	5. Chapter 4: New Friend, Old Enemy

When Kara arrived at the lair, after wandering around the sewers for who knows how long. Oh wait, she does. Two hours! She felt like she needed to dive head first into sanitizer but was relieved when she found the entrance. Anyways, she noticed a girl sitting on their couch playing on her laptop. She gasped and ran over to her. "Hey! You're that girl I saw that one night! You're alright!" She said, beaming with delight, relieved to see she's ok. "What about the man that was with you?" She asked curiously but quickly regretted it as soon as she saw the pained look in her eyes. "He is still being held hostage...he's my dad." Deep in her mind Kara was knew she wasn't the type to date older guys and high fived herself before slapping herself mentally for thinking such ways. "My name's April. What's yours?" "Kara. Nice to meet you." She shook her hand and gave her a gentle smile. "So how do you know the guys?" April asked curiously so Kara sat down next to her, dropping her backpack she was carrying with her and began to explain the story from when she was helping them try and rescue her, waking up in a weird place and finding out her old teacher turned into a rat. "I would say its something out of a book but I can't since its real." "Wow, that must of been hard for you." She said sympathetically and gently touched her shoulder. "Yeah, but truth is, I don't mind it. I'm happy to finally see him again and his sons aren't that bad. They're pretty cool actually. Speaking of them...where are they?" She looked around curiously noticing it was just them. _"I guess Master Splinter is meditating." _She thought as she glanced down at her backpack but blinked hearing the boys enter and grinned.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Kara stood up and waved at them, Mikey jumping over everything and hugs her, lifting her off the ground. "Hiya Mikey!" She hugs back but noticed there were a few bruises on him. _"Guess they were attacked..oh!"_ "Hey! You promised you would tell me what happened when I got home. Did ya'll kick butt?"

Mikey sat her down and began to tell the story, using a lot of hand gestures and sounds til Raph interrupted him when he told his part. Kara's mouth dropped in awe at the story. "Wow! That must of been some adventure! Wish I could of joined." She leaned back into the couch, crossing one leg over the other and looked over seeing Master Splinter leaving the kitchen. She quickly got up, grabbing her backpack and ran over to him. "Master Splinter! C-Can I talk to you for a bit?" She glanced over at the boys noticing they were staring at them. "In private?" She blushed, clenching the strap of her backpack. He looked down at her then to his boys as they resumed whatever they were doing as if they weren't watching and nodded, leading her into the Dojo with her hand on her back.

After he closed the door and sat down she followed suit, setting the backpack infront of her, her face turning pink, luckily her cap flap covered her eyes or she wouldn't have been able to look at him. "When I was little...o-on my birthday..the day you disappeared..I wanted to give you something..something that reminded me of you." She opened the backpack and took out a Yoshi from Super Marios plush toy out and set it infront of him. "I-It's name is Yoshi...when I heard the name I immediately thought of you and wanted to give it to you...so that you would never forget me.." She kept her head down as he stared at the toy in surprise and grabbed it, examing it. It had a press here button on its arm and he pushed it, hearing it go. "Yoshi" in a cute voice. He smiled gently at the toy and placed his hand on her head. "I will cherish it forever, my dear. Thank you." She looked up at him and smiled, hugging him. She gave a gentle squeeze before letting go. When she let go however when he moved his arm he took her cap off and smiled. "You will not need to hide your true self. You are among friends." He gave her her cap back and smiled back before putting it in her backpack. "It's going to be weird but I'll do it." She stood up and bowed before walking back out to the livingroom seeing Mikey nomming on his magazine and kicking his feet like a school girl with a crush

"Mikey, you already have a human friend. Me" She smiled to him but he shook his head, going back to his magazine. "April, you don't count. We saved you. You have to like us." Kara crossed her arms not liking that comment and did a run jump landing on the other side of couch, behind Mikey and caught him in a headlock. "Aw, that's not very nice. What about me, Mikey?" She grinned as his eyes bulged and his tongue stuck out, reminding her of one of those stress relief dolls. _"No wonder Raph does this a lot." _She giggled before letting him go. "You know Master Splinter. Same goes for you. She gave him a stern look causing him to look away and back at his magazine. _"That's right buddy, look away. You know what you did." _"Too bad there's no place for freaks to meet people and see how hideous they are." Kara looked over at Raph doing pushups with his sais and walked over to him, sitting down on his shell. "What the, hey!" "What? Too heavy for ya?" She grinned, looking down at him with a challenging look which he responded with a grin before continuing on.

"Wait, there is. The internet. Donnie can I see your laptop?" April asked, looking over at him. Kara saw Donnie doing last minute things. She sighed softly her gut feeling telling her Donnie had a thing for her. Specially when Mikey and Raph would pick on him the mention of her name. For some reason she felt a twinge in her heart but shooed it away and watched as she explained this chatting website to Mikey as he took, well, pushed her out of the way to get to the laptop and started typing fast. He gasped and rubbed the sides of the top. "Oh, Chris Bradford's on here. He'll be my first friend!" He typed fast once more and pushed enter before slowly moving closer to the screen in anticipation. "Mikey. People don't always respond immedi-" There was a ding to prove her wrong and Kara couldn't help but chuckle. "Sometimes they do." "No way. Chris Bradford has accepted my friendship! I have a friend!" He hugs April making Donnie's eyes widen in jealously before Mikey tosses the laptop away and hops over the couch heading to the exit. She watches him and looks back as Donnie dives for his laptop making her smile. _"He's such a dork yet adorable...adorkable? Yeah, we're go with that."_ She giggles more before jumping off Raph and gave him a thumbs up knowing she isn't the lightest person in the world. "Nice job, hulk." He smiled at her before resuming while she went up to Mikey. "I'll go with you. It'll be nice to see a superstar in karate." As they were leaving she could hear them conversing about following them and sighed before yelling to Mikey to wait up.

Once more she had to ride on his back since she still didn't know how to parkour but that didn't stop him. She noticed he was locking up his dojo and leaving. Mikey giggled with excitement as he dropped behind him and waved trying to introduce himself. Kara gasped as he started attacking them. She put her hood over her head and jumped off Mikey. "Wait! We're not here to hurt you! We're friends!" Now that she's got a good look at him he reminded her of Chuck Norris._"But he's way cooler though_" She nodded in aproval of her own thought. He stopped, looking at him in surprise. "What?!" "Yeah!" Mikey said "We're online friends. You accepted me, remember?" "Oh...of course." A small grin shown on his face as he stood up, holding his hand out. "Nice to meet you." Mikey stared at his hand, eyes wide in awe as he started shaking his hand with both of his. Kara pushed him aside and shook his as well. "I'm Kara. It's nice to meet you as well. I'm a big fan as well Mikey. I know you're probably wondering why I have my hood up at night. I'm blind and I get embarrassed about people seeing them so I like to cover them up. My friend here is helping me out." He nodded, not seeming to care about her excuse but smiled. "Won't you two come in?" She nodded and took Mikey's hand as he led her into the dojo, whispering for him not to say a word about her eyes but he was too excited about meeting Chris Bradford to hear.

Master Splinter allowed her to go with the guys on patrol the next night and they were training her how to jump buildings. They started out with the ones that had weren't too far apart and caught her each time she would land right on the ledge and start losing her balance or fail miserably and miss all together. It was thrilling yet scary at the same time but enjoyed spending time with them. She sat with Raph and Mikey as Leo and Donnie were going over the scene they "kicked butt" at. She found herself staring at Donnie while Mikey went over everything they did with Chris Bradford. She didn't have to pay attention because she lived it but something felt off about him. She blinked back to reality seeing Mikey putting his arms over his brother's shoulders. "I've got two other brothers that do." "Actually, I'd rather talk about anything else." Leo said. "Like the concept of the silent 'W' perhaps?" Donnie pointed out which made her giggle. He looked over at her and blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Fine, heh. I'll go talk to someone who likes to talk about Chris Bradford more than anything. Chris Bradford. You coming, Kara?" She stood up and stretched. "Yeah, I guess." She followed after him and hopped on his back and looked back at the other brothers and stuck her tongue out before winking at them as Mikey jumped down the building, seeing Donnie and Leo blush.

When they entered the dojo she noticed he was in the middle of training and went to whisper in Mikey's ear that they should leave him be but saw he was already talking to him. She sighed and walked up as Chuck.. Chris was calling Mikey all these nicknames. She slowly walked up to them, reaching her hand out as if she was looking for someone and as Mikey talked back with one nickname she felt his shoulder before standing beside him. "I'll have to work on your nickname. Ooh! Radbrad!" "You know, I was just thinking how we're such close friends yet I know so little about you." "You think we're close friends?!" Mikey exclaimed with excitement. She couldn't help but smile thinking he was acting like a child infront of a candy store yet she still couldn't shake that feeling that something was off about him. For Mikey's sake, she hopes that she is wrong. "Of course. Now tell me everything about you." Mikey looked down in thought. "Well, where should I start? Oh! I named all six of my toes!" He lifted his foot, wiggling them and this is where she decided to block out the conversation. Luckily it didn't last long for when she heard pizza she began listening again. She turned her head seeing Mikey hugging Chuck...Chris. "Woah. We have so much in common." She could see he was clearly uncomfortable and that made her grin.

Kara was too busy munching on pizza to hear Mikey describing the scenery and pizza. That's the only word she liked right now, and it was Pepperoni! She glanced over at Mikey as he was talking about his brothers and feeling as if they don't respect him enough. She lowered her slice and felt sorry for him knowing that she could see that from time to time but overall saw that they cared. She blinked, hearing Chris, ha!, say "Can't imagine why." under his breath with a hint of sarcasm making her glare in his direction under her hood.

She sat down on the other side of the dojo while Mikey started touching and playing with Chris' katana. It was quite beautiful but it also looked like an antique. "Yes, its over 400 years old." She heard Chris say while trying to get the katana from Mikey. _"That explains it." _She noticed he kept prying into Mikey's business, especially about Master Splinter and started growing suspicious but luckily Mikey turned it around to make him show him his secret move. She didn't know whether he was smart or just that naive but she shrugged it off, not wanting Mikey to change himself.

Of course, being Mikey he shows off the move even though he promised not to. That's Mikey for you. She laughed as she heard him demonstrate it to his brothers. Donnie and Leo excited about it while Raph didn't seem interested but she had a feeling he was. "That was amazing" Leo said with a huge smile on his face and looked to Donnie. "Yeah, its devastatingly effective yet complex." "Yet, even Mikey could learn it." She laughed more at the brother's before hearing Donnie's computer ding. She looked over seeing it was 'Radbrad' messaging Mikey but before she could speak he pushes her out of the way, knocking her to the ground. She glares at him but looks up seeing Donnie holding his hand out to her. She smiles and takes it, blinking it in surprise as she feels a spark between their hands. She looks at them for a sec then up at him as he lifts her to her feet. "Thanks." She lets go as they blush. She glances at him wondering if he felt it too but looked down knowing she couldn't compete with April. She looked up, her eyes widened abit. _"Wait, why would I want to compete with her? I can't like him...can I?..Never had a crush before...these feelings are new...go away!" _She looks down angrily at the floor causing Donnie to raise a brow at her. "Uh, is everything ok?" She blinks, turning her head to look at him and quickly nod, pressing her lips together. "Radbrad wants to get together for a little B-Ball. Can't wait to find out what the B stands for!" He types hurriedly and licks his finger before pushing enter. _Hope Donnie sanitizes that thing.."_ "Hey, wait for me!" She yells, following after Mikey and hopping on his back as if it was normal. "We'll be back guys!"

While his brother's praticed the Kata(if that's wrong please let me know xD) He couldn't help but think about Kara. He looked down at his hand still feeling that zap when they made contact. A small smile crept on his face remembering her blushed face and couldn't help but chuckle, thinking it was cute, specially how it made her beautiful eyes stand out more. He was snapped out his thoughts hearing their Sensei. "Where did you learn that?!" His voice was filled with anger, which surprised my brothers and I. "Mikey learned it from his new friend." Leo started as he helped Raph to his feet. "The man who taught him that Kata is no friend. It comes from the Shredder." "Shredder?" Donnie questioned as he looked to Leo who looked back at him then to Splinter. "You mean Bradford is one of his students?" "He must be." Splinter said with certainty. "So Bradford was just pretending to be Mikey's friend to get to you." Leo said, pointing at his Sensei. Raph smiled, with a look of relief on his face while touching the top of his head. "Ohh, what a relief. Everything makes sense again." But then a look of realization hit him. "Mikey's in trouble!." Donnie's face had a look of horror on it. _"So is Kara..."_

She followed Mikey to the top of his dojo where they would always meet him and noticed it was dark. While Mikey called out to him she looked around curiously. "He's not here. Are you sure he said to meet here?" She stopped and heard a creak before turning around, seeing a guy in armor. "Who's that?!" Kara shouted, backing up with Mikey and stopped, bumping into something and looked up seeing a black guy with an afro dressed like a biker. She gasps and moved so that Mikey was behind her. "Stay away! Don't make me hurt you!" Mikey moved beside her, pointing at the masked guy. "Tell me what you did with Chris or you're in serious-" Both men started attacking Mikey and she glared, going into the fight, doing a roundhouse kick at the afro biker but he dodged and backed away while Mikey fought the other guy. She noticed he mainly used his legs and knew she was at a disadvantage but managed to get a few good hits and grinned. She looked back to see how Mikey was doing but gasped seeing it was Chris under the mask. _"I knew something was wrong about him! Can't think of that now, gotta help Mikey." _The guy grinned seeing she was distracted and used the opportunity to kick her next to Mikey. She fell to her knees and groaned. "What're those, steel toe boots?" He chuckled as they cornered them, Mikey still shocked at the situation

"I thought we were friends..I introduced you to all of my toes." She was tied next to Mikey and she closed her eyes, hearing the hurt in his voice as they hog tied him. Luckily they only tied her arms to her sides and feet so she was sitting with her legs out. Chris chuckled and looked down at him. "You actually thought someone like me could be friends with a freak like you? Pathetic." She growled under her breath at Chris. _"Forget him! Chuck Norris is way cooler and awesomer than you!"_ "I say we get rid of him." The afro biker said while looking over to the katana. She glared, her eyes now uncovered but luckily her bangs covered her left eye, and fell ontop of Mikey protectively. "Touch him and you'll regret it." She said in a low, angry tone. "Big words coming from such a pretty mouth." He bent over grabbing her chin, moving her closer to him with a grin on his face. She growled and wiggled out of his grip going to bite his hand but he moves back. When she looked back at him she couldn't help thinking he had a sexy voice but mentally punched herself. _"What're you thinking?! He's the bad guy don't go complimenting him!...but it's just his voice! I'll deal with you later!"_ "Nothing would make me happier. But we need him, all part of the trap." They walked away from them and she looked down at Mikey, sighing softly. "I'm sorry Mikey. I knew something was off about him...Sorry your first experience with a human wasn't the greatest.." She leaned against his shell in deep thought but blinked, looking down at Mikey as he spoke. "It's not your fault. It's what I get for thinking a human could be friends with me..." "For what its worth, I wouldn't trade you for a million Chris Bradfords." He looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks." "Besides, Chuck Norris is waay better than him." She said bluntly, staring off in the dark

She was making faces at the ninjas not noticing the brother's were above them til she saw one disappear. She grinned and stopped, waiting patiently til they were all dispersed but jumped in surprise as Mikey shouted. "Dudes! That was speratic!" They all shushed him, including Kara while Donnie being the genius, "That's not what that means" When Leo set them free Donnie helped her to her feet while Leo pet his youngest sibling on the head and they all disappeared into the sewers not realizing they were watching them escape.

While Kara hid in the shadows, out of sight the guys waited for them to show, knowing they were going to follow, as said Leo to her so she waited and no sooner than she waited, she could hear them walking in the water. She grinned, watching with anticipation on their revenge for hurting their brother and she wasn't disappointed. The look on their faces when they saw their followers dangling on the ceiling, Gasp! Priceless. When afro biker yelled. "Show your faces!" She knew that things were about to go down. She watched, goosebumps forming on her arms, as Leo and Raph emerged from the water, their eyes going completely white as they surface to face them. It was like she was watching a live action movie. She bit her lip to keep herself from yelling in excitement as the fighting soon commenced.

It looked like they were having trouble fighting their guys but that was the whole plan. As soon as Donnie snapped his fingers they switched opponents like a magic trick. She tried not to blink but even then she couldn't see how they did it, it was that awesome! They began to have the upper hand while Mikey and Donnie brought Brad to his knees and punched him in the face Leo and Raph teamworked against the afro biker and kicked him to the center where there was a large sewer opening, larger than the others. "They knew we were following them" "That's right." Mikey said, glaring at Brad. He glared back and went to punch him but Mikey used the Death Dragon move on him and his brother's sent them down the sewers with raw sewage. Kara popped out and pointed a finger at them while laughing. "That's what you get wanna be Norris and Afro Biker! Woo! You guys were amazing, that was ridiculous! They way you guys came out of the water! Oh oh! The switched opponents?! That was amazing!" They all laughed at her. "High three!" Mikey shouted and they all high three'd themselves, Kara joining in with her own high five.

Kara sat with Mikey as he stared at Brad's profile online while Donnie and the others conversed with Master Splinter. She was listening in on the coversation and knew she had to get stronger in order to help them. She looked up seeing Raph walking over to them and smiled before leaving them be, thinking they were going to talk. "I should be heading home guys. It was nice to see you in action, that was awesome." She smiles as Leo and Donnie blush, rubbing the back of their heads. She glanced over at Mikey and smiled then looked up at Master Splinter. "If it's ok with you, Master. Could Mikey take me home? I want to show him something." He rubs his beard in thought but nods. "You may, but make it quick, it is almost morning." She nods and bows her head. "Thank you master." She grabs her backpack, putting it over her shoulders and motions for him to follow her. He blinks confused but follows while Donnie and Leo have a jealous look on their face, Raph chuckling at them.

She rode on his back on the way home. "So uh..where are we going?" She sighed softly, remembering his hurt look and pained voice at being betrayed and snapped out of it, looking down at his head. "It's a surprise."

They soon arrived at her penthouse apartment in the hotel and here's a detailed description if it: They could see the livingroom that had a wide, circular couch and a large, flatscreen tv. In the corner near the door was the kitchen. It was small but it had the essentials like a stove, sink, dishwasher, and fridge with a pantry with a bar and stools. There were three doors which lead to two bedrooms, the master and guestroom. The master bedroom being hers and a large bathroom with a separate shower and jacuuzi bathtub, with a toilet and sink of course.

She hopped down his back and into her home through the balcony window and smiled, her arms open wide. "Welcome to my home. I have every single game system and video game, that I like. You're more than welcome to come and visit whenever you like buut! On one, well, two : Everytime you visit, you must take a bath so no one can smell the sewers when you visit and two: If your brothers ask where you are you have to tell them. They are welcome to visit too. She watched his face turn to pure awe at the place and she sighed softly. "I know you were excited about Chris being your friend and well..I hope this" She was cut off by Mikey grabbing her into a hug and lifting her up, squeezing her tightly. "This place is awesome! Thank you! I'll visit whenever I can! You're awesome!" He dropped her as she gasped for air, forgetting how strong he is as he looks at all the games and consoles. She looked out the window seeing the sky brighten and grabbed his shoulder. "You need to head home before Master Splinter worries. Don't worry, everything will still be here when you come back." He didn't want to leave but knew he had to as he hops on the balcony railing. He looks back at her and waves before jumping down. She closes the window and sighs before turning the lights off and falling onto the couch, passing out right there. Guess the day took more out of her than she thought.


	6. Chapter 5: I Think It's Baxter Stockman

This chapter is going to be mostly about Kara's day. I know you guys want to see the turtles but I thought(*cough* since I couldn't think of anything for her to do with this one*cough*) why not get to know Kara more. See what her life was like before she met the turtles. But don't worry, they're gonna come in every now and then. Well, here we go!

Kara was hanging out with the guys late afternoon, using their punching bag to get some training in while she had the chance wearing the appropriate gear, purple sports bra with black lines, matching capri workout pants and bandages she had Donnie help wrap around her hands to keep the constant contact with the heavy bag from scraping her skin. She sighed softly remembering the feeling of his hands on her skin and blushed. Again, she felt that zap when they made contact, it couldn't have been a coincidence..right? She shook her head the headband she had on kept her hair out of her eyes and smiled thinking it was nice she didn't have to hide her eyes anymore. While listening to alternative rock on her Ipod with her earphones on she couldn't hear a sound which kept her concentrated on her training but the minute she looked over to the guys she regretted it.

Noticing there was a halfpike in the middle of the room she paused her training and her music before walking over to them. "What're you guys doing?" She asked curiously and out of breath while snatching her Gatorade from the ground and taking a long swig. _"How did that thing get here? More so, where did it come from? I didn't see there a minute ago..must of been focused on training.."_ She nodded her head in approval with her logical answer and sat down to watch as the brothers, but Mikey, got on their hands and knees while moaning and groaning about whatever. Over hearing Leo say "I ate too much cheese." She looked around seeing the thousands of boxes of pizza and had a look of disgust on her face. "That can't be healthy.." She said to herself before being snapped out of her thoughts as Mikey shouted, "And now the kid goes for the world record! Where he will attempt to jump three mutant turtles!" She held in her laughter over hearing Raph say "I can't believe he talked us into this." "Well, you're pretty easy to persuade, specially when you're full." She noted, pointing at all the pizza boxes. He gave her a scowl but looked up hearing Mikey yell, "BOOYAKASHA!"

Kara was taking another drink of her Gatorade and saw Master Splinter enter the room just as Mikey was about to jump over his brothers. _"This outta be good."_ She thought with a grin on her face hearing him shout. "What is going on in here?!" She looked over at the brothers watching them jump up, seeing their Sensei and heard Mikey scream as he collided with his brothers. Seeing their faces made her laugh so hard she was holding her stomach while kicking her feet in the air. "That was a 10.0!" She laughed more while looking over seeing Master Splinter looking down at her with a stern look that said. "You're not helping." She blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Heh, sorry Master."

"What have I told you about skating in the lair?" Master Splinter started, quite angry with them. "None, Sensei." Mikey said as they got off of each other, now standing infront of him. "I shouldn't have to tell you!" She blinked, hearing her cellphone go off as it announced she had a text message and read it. It was from Casey Jackson, her manager. She had a fight tonight at the Underground FightClub. She grinned, thinking it was finally time she fought actual people but looked up hearing Master Splinter yell. "You're grounded for a week!" "Don't you mean, UNDERgrounded, Master? Eh, right?" She said with a raised brow before bursting with laughing at her own joke while the boys looked at her with confusion. Leo and Donnie were looking at her with a confused look not knowing how to respond to what she said. Raph smacked his forehead with an obvious, "I can't believe you said that" and Mikey just looked confused, obviously not getting it til he laughted with her. "Oh! I get it, haha! Undergrounded! Hilarious!" Master Splinter had the, "You're not helping" look on once more and walked over to her, flicking her on the nose hard causing her to yell "Ow!" and hold her nose, rubbing it gently, while giving him the pouty look. "I have to go anyways. Need to prepare for my fight tonight. The guys go over to her curiously, wondering what she means. "You mean, you're going to a fight that you know of?!" Mikey shouted causing her to sigh and nods. "Yes, remember a couple days ago after I woke up? I told you guys I'm a kick boxer. I found a place where I can get paid to do that. I'm pretty good at it actually. If you guys like, I can sneak a video and bring it to you?" Master Splinter thought about it for a moment before nodding. "It would be a good lesson for them to see different types of fighting styles and learn to adapt." She looked back at the guys seeing their excitement and smiled. "Alrighty, I'll do just that. See ya!" She grabbed her things and ran off, waving bye to them but stopped as the halfpike started tipping over. "Guys, watch-!" Before she could finish it toppled over leaving the guys frozen in place. She looked over at Master Splinter and chuckled nervously before looking at the guys with her lips pressed together and her eyes bugged out some. "I'm out." She waved her hand before running out into the sewers.

-Inside the Penthouse-

Kara had just finished showering, well rinsing the sweat off and turned on the radio, plugging in her Ipod to it and started jamming out while looking around for something to eat. She decided to make herself breakfast since it was already dinner time so technically it was "Brinner." She flipped the eggs over while singing along to her music and looked over at her phone saying she received a text message. Picking up her phone she flipped it on and saw it was her sister. She smiled happily, always enjoying getting to chat with her sister and responded back immediately. Being on tour had its tolls but Kara knew her sister was doing what she loved and that made her happy. Sometimes she imagines what it would be like to be in the open. Without having to hide anything about her. But she shook those thoughts away. "I chose this life and I'm keeping it. Beside's I wouldn't have met the turtles...or..Master Yoshi." She smiled softly remembering their faces before turning off the stove and making her plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and a fruit cup with orange juice. She plopped down on her couch, turning the tv on and was immediately taken to the news seeing a guy in tech armor rampaging. "We've received shocking footage of an assault on the TCRI Complex in Brooklyn." The announcer guy stated while screams of terror and office supplies were thrown around in the video. "Wow, I wonder if the guys know about this.." She said aloud, munching on a piece of bacon. "At last! I will have my revenge!" The armor guy says. "Who-who are you?" A frightened witness asks. "You'll never know." She raised a brow telling he was trying to act mysterious but it would help if he covered his face. Just as soon as she thought that she overheard another witness. "Baxter? Baxter Stockman?" "No!" His voice cracks and she hears the guy yell. "Hey, everyone! It's Baxter Stockman!" "I think his name is Baxter Stockman." She says in a monotone voice, her expression not really caring while finishing her meal. When the camera stops right as he was about to smash it she turns the tv off heading back to the kitchen to take care of her mess. Hey, she may have been born in a rich family but she's not lazy. Afterwards, she grabs her gear and heads outside where her scooter was parked and locked safely and securely. "Oh, ive missed you, baby." She said, hugging her purple scooter that had a metallic shine to it with a neon green butterfly artwork on the sides. She hopped on and drove off to her destination.

When she arrived Casey Jackson was waiting just outside the warehouse that was holding the Underground Fightclub. Kara stopped infront of him and gave him a handshake. He was a tall guy, blonde hair that was slicked back with a lock of it over his green eyes. His skin was tanned but not tan enough to where it looked he was a surfer. Everytime she saw him he wore a black formal suit with a red undershirt and black tie. "Hey, mafia man!" She said causing him the grin, knowing that was her nickname for him. "Come on, we need to get you ready." She followed beside him on her scooter and found a hidden place to drop it off at so it wouldnt get stolen and entered through the fighter's entrance keeping her head low so the shadow from her hood covered her eyes. Good thing she wore baggy clothes or else they would of suspected something but after the checkpoint she entered her personal locker room and started to change infront of him. At first it was a little unnerving and embarrassing because he had to wrap her chest up to make her look flat chested. Oh, didn't you know? It was a boys only club so she had to disguise herself, with the help of her friend to make her look like a boy. Luckily her eyes were covered all that was left was her chest and good thing her breasts weren't huge but a decent size, normal. Not too huge, not too small which is a great relief for her. After changing she waited while Casey put a blindfold over her eyes and that's when she let her senses take over.

Have you ever seen the movie DareDevil? If not, then do it! That is how she can 'see'. With each step she took the vibrations from them sent out a shockwave, enabling her to see figures and objects. That is how she fought. When she first started, during the begining of her first fight it was unnerving due to all the noises around her but once she focused, clearing her thoughts that's when she began to kick butt. "Wait, before we head out I want you to go to Petey and tell him to make me a copy of this fight. For training." He looked down at her and nodded before seeing someone enter telling them it was his(her) turn next. She grinned and stood up before walking out with Casey, heading to the arena.

The closer they walked to the arena the louder the shouts and chants were, calling for their undefeated "Blind Bandit." Her grin grew wider as the adrenaline began pumping through her veins. "Now, for the one you've all been waiting for. The one! The only! Blind Bandit!" The announcer shouted as she walked out from her entrance and raised her fists as the crowd cheered and screamed her name. Casey was beside her, waving while she walked to the square boxing rink she was going to fight in. The referee moved the cords to where she could get in without trouble and she nodded her thanks to him. "And the challenger for tonight. He has come all the way from the Texas division. I give you, The Longhorn!" While part of the crowd booed the other cheered, obviously coming from Texas to help cheer him on. She could tell the bets were starting as they walked towards each other, shaking their hands as he clenches her hand tightly in his. "You won't be undefeated for long, Cripple." She frowned at his comment, her face unwavered from his clench and sighed, making her voice a little deeper to sound like a guys. "Sounds to me like you're compensating for something, Longhorn." She grinned, feeling him frown as the crowd "Ooohed" at her comment before they separated, getting ready as the referee raises his hand. "Annnnd, fight!" The bell rang and soon, it was on.

He charged at her going for a right punch but she ducked and used this time to move in and punch him a few times in the stomach til he lifted his leg to knee her in the face. She grinned and moved back in one swift motion before doing a low spin kick on his foot knocking him off balance. She waited for him to get up, never ganging up on someone when they're down. It was one of her rules for she never fought dirty despite how that rule was possible in this place. Since it was an underground boxing rink there obviously were no rules and so far, she was respecting Texas over here for he seemed to be just like her, not fighting dirty.

It was down to the third round and they were both panting heavily, batered and bruised. Casey gave her a gatorade, which she chugged in one swing, her head never leaving Texas' sight. Even though her eyes were covered he could feel her staring at him and gave him a grin which he returned. "I'm liking this guy. I'll make this quick."

When the bell rang once more it was as if she was a new person. Before he could make a move she was already infront of him, kicking him hard in the gut. He bent forward in pain and she took this opportunity to bend her knee up, kneeing him in the chin and just as he was about an inch off the ground she jumped up and punched him onto the floor, knocking him out cold. The referee started his count as the crowd grew silent, wondering if he was going to get back up but before he could make a move the countdown was over and she was claimed the victor as the referee lifted her hand in the air. The crowd grew wild as she gave the crowd a grin, the girls swooning over it making them shout "I love you." Out of character she turned her head towards the direction the shout gave from and blew a kiss. She chuckled, hearing a satisfied scream then turned and headed back to her locker room to change.

"You know, you should tone it down with the ladies or they might come after you." Casey chuckled as he handed her the winnings for tonight which she gladly took. "I'm just giving them what they want. Besides, its not like they know who I am." She said as she put her hoodie on, leaving the bandages on til she got home and was about to walk out til Texas walked in, looked like he was struggling to stay up with his head already wrapped. She kinda felt sorry for him but knew what she and he was getting into. "Nice match. Its good to finally see an opponent that doesn't fight recklessly." He said with his Texas accent yet she noted that it wasn't as heavy as 'redneck'. She grinned seeing him extend his hand and she shook it. "Likewise" She said, her voice disguised. "Maybe we can get a rematch sometime." She walked past him and waved bye not giving him enough time to respond as she left the place. While saying her goodbyes to Casey he stopped her before she could leave. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Casey waved a disk in his hands and grinned as she took it from him. "Awesome! The guys are gonna...I mean, thank you. It'll help with my training." He raised a brow at her but she took off in her scooter waving bye to him. He chuckled and shook his head before walking the other direction.

She found another place to hide her scooter as she slid down the sewer ladder and made her way to the lair to show the guys the video. "Oh, i'm getting excited just thinking about it." She giggled excitedly and when she walked in she saw no one but heard talking in the dojo. She crept over and slid the door open to take a peek. "Does this mean we're not grounded anymore?" Leo asked and she grinned hearing herself use the word undergrounded in place of grounded and resisted the urge to laugh while Master Splinter closed his eyes and rub his beard in thought. "Yes." He smiled making the guys smile wide but then, there's always a but, his smile disappeared. "But first, Randori!" He shouted as he held out a wooden sword making the guys yell and flee for their lives. She closed the door and leaned against it, hearing the boys grunts of pain as they were being punished. She looked down at the disk, seeing her reflection while remembering the question she asked herself before. She smiled, lifting her head up and the ceiling and closed her eyes. "Not for all the fame in the world."


	7. Chapter 6: Metalhead

Incase anyone had any questions...Yes, this is a Donnie/OC. Meaning Donnie and my character, Kara, will be together.. eventually. Can't rush these things! But if you have any ideas you would like to share then, please do so. I appreciate all of you that review/enjoy my story! Ahem, on with the story!

The brothers had just returned from another patrol and came back with a robot body. Kara stared at it for a few seconds and watched as Donnie went all turbo nerd on them. She giggled finding him adorkable and sighed softly as she watched him work but snapped out of it seeing him showing off his arm for April to feel his goosebumps. She looked down at her feet knowing April was pretty smart for her age plus she was cute. _"Can't beat smart and cute!"_ the little voice in her head chimed. She groaned softly and fell back on the beanie bag chair she was occupying. She had nothing against April, the time she has spent with her down here was pretty cool. April became her friend, which she showed April how much that meant to her by lifting her off the ground in a 'Mikey' hug. Yet, everytime Donnie gave her his full attention struck a chord in her heart. It wasn't an angry/jealousy chord...ok, it was, but it was also a sad one. She placed her hand over her heart just as Master Splinter walked up to her from behind. "Is there something troubling you, my dear?" She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I don't really want to talk about it right now, if that's ok with you, Master." He nodded his head, leaning over and touching hers. "I will always be here when you need to talk." She smiled at him and closed her eyes to his fatherly touch before sitting up and watched as April stormed off. "Where is she going?"

Kara was watching Raph feed his turtle, who just found out was named Spike, Leo was watching his all time favorite Space Heroes show. She thought about inviting them to her place to actually do something but figured he would just hog her tv and watch his show on the flatscreen and in high definition so she decided to wait for another time before thinking it was time to head home and went to get up but felt a small vibration which caused her to stumble to the floor in surprise. She looked towards where it came from and after seeing Mikey hug his pizza as if letting go meant the destruction of life as they knew it she saw a mini metal turtle come into view and stop. "Take me to your leader." It said in Don's voice. "Leo, it's for you." Mikey said while Leo and Raph came into view. "What is this thing?" Leo asked with his arms at his hips. "Lady." Donnie said looking towards Kara's direction, smiling. "Gentlemen, and Raphael." She giggled at him as Raph made a face at him. "This is the future of ninjitsu." "I always thought the future of ninjitsu would be..taller." Raph stated as Mikey walked up to it, speaking in a baby voice. "Aw, he's so cute." He smiled brightly at it while scratching under its chin going, "Coochy Coochy Coo." It's eyes lit up and suddenly a whole arsenal of weapons came out of it, along with a bat with a nail stuck into it causing Mikey to jump back with a start, falling over. "Hehe, he doesn't like being tickled." He said, pushing the top of its head while patting it. "Woah, Donnie! That's so cool!" Kara walked over to it, bending her knees so that it was eye level and examined it."Mikey's right, it is pretty cute." She grinned sheepishly as she placed her hand on the side of it's face causing Donnie to blush. "Hehe, thanks Kara." He rubbed the back of his head shyly while holding the remote control for the chibi turtle. "Oh!" Kara hopped up and went to Donnie's lab, grabbing a permanent marker and came back out sitting beside the metal turtle and began drawing on it. "This turtlebot's gonna need some cool designs on it." She smiled as she began to draw flames on its arms. She wasn't the best artist but she could doodle designs. "Hey! I name stuff. That's my thing!" Mikey yelled, giving a pout. "Well fine, what would you name it then?" She asked not looking away.

"Isn't it cool? I reversed engineered it from the Kraang droid." Donnie said while Mikey made faces at it. "Okay...why?" Leo asked with curiousity..or suspicion, she couldn't tell. She was too focused on adding the finishing touches to its arm. "So the droid can handle the dangerous stuff while we stay out of harms way." "Finished!" Kara yelled happily, jumping up from her sitting position and lifted up the arm with ease to show the others. Leo smiled at her looking like a parent whose young child was showing them a piece of artwork they did at school. "Nice job, Kara." She pouted her lips some but grinned as Mikey took the arm from her, looking at it. "Cooool." Raph ignored her while talking with Donnie. "Oh, I get it. This is for wimps who are too afraid to fight." "No, this is for wimps who are too smart to fight." Donnie said as a matter of factly. "I I mean.." Kara giggled, pointing at Donnie. "Hehe, you called yourself a wimp." Mikey interrupted Donnie before he could say anything and smiled. "Oh, I know! Let's call it Metal Head! Why you ask? Cause he's got a head and he's-" "We get it." Leo sighed, smacking his head. "I don't need a toaster fighting my battles for me." Kara got up knowing this was going to lead to a demonstration and decided to leave. "I'm leaving guys, see ya." She said trying to get their attention but heard Donnie telling his brothers to attack the drone. She sighed and turned to leave, muttering under her voice. "Bet you would pay attention if April was leaving.." She pulled her hood over her head and left.

Kara was riding home after getting herself some fast food from her favorite burger place, Burger Paradise and was jamming to her music through her earphones but blinked, seeing cars flashing their lights. She stopped her scooter and paused her music hearing the alarms go off. "Must be Metal Head." She chuckled and followed after the sound til she saw the guys and April in an alleyway. "Hey.." BAM! She flinched as MetalHead fell into a dumpster. "Guys.." "Oh, hey Kara. How'd you find us." She leaned back some, pointing at the cars with her thumb. "Followed the trail of car alarms you guys set.." They all grabbed their ears in pain when Donnie's voice came out of the megaphone. She groaned in pain hearing his voice return to a normal volume. "Guys, we gotta do something! The kraang are going to poison the water supply with mutagen!" "The whole city will become a disaster area."Leo started. "There'd be mutants everywhere!"Donnie said in a worried tone. "Think of all the friends we could make!" Mikey said while hugging MetalHead. They all gave him,including Kara, a "Seriously?" look. "Excuse me for being a glass half full guy." "Let's go." Leo said while he and Raph looked at eachother before running off. "Yeah, the kraang don't stand a chance." Donnie said while following after them. "Donnie," Leo started as he held his hand out to stop MetalHead. "I need you stand back. Metalhead is just too clumsy. It'll get in our way." "Clumsy?!" Donnie yelled while throwing his arms out accidentally knocking down some trashcans. "I did that on purpose to emphasis my point." "You're not coming Donnie." Leo said shaking his head as they ran off. He slumped his shoulders while April patted his shoulder. Kara looked up and pointed at the roofs. "We'll be able to watch them from up there.

While April and Donnie watched the building his brothers snuck into Kara was enjoying her dinner, sitting on the ledge with her feet dangling next to April. She glanced over hearing the whirring sound and saw 'MetalHead' watching April and looked down thinking this was a mistake to tag along while taking a sip of her soda. She blinked hearing Donnie ask, "So, uh, do you like heavy metal? Hehe.." Kara smiled at him and shook her head one word coming to mind as she took another bite of her burger. _"Adorkable.."_

As Donnie zoomed in on the vision to get a closer look at April he watched as Kara ate her food and couldn't help but blush but blinked seeing April looking back at him and quickly turned away causing her to huff, roll her eyes, and look back at the building. Donnie took this chance and zoomed in once more this time, looking at Kara, noticing the pink lights flashing from the kraang weapons made her glow. "Look at her. She's so beautiful." He said as hearts floated around him, moving closer to the screen. "With this monitor she can't tell i'm staring." "You do know that's not muted, right?" April asked staring at MetalHead. Kara looked over hearing him trying to cover his mistake and sighed, thinking the situation just got awkward and it was time for her to leave. Not feeling hungry, which was completely new to her, she wrapped up whatever she didn't finish and tossed it down to one of the trashcans in the alley, having it land right inside. She grinned, wiping her hands on her pants thinking having all the trashcans everywhere finally got some use. She hopped off the ledge about to retire for the night when a pink laser flew by where she was just sitting at. She froze, her eyes buldged out knowing if she was there another second, she would of been dead. "Are you ok?!" April asked moving as another one was fired, barely missing her as well. "Yeah, i'm fine." Kara said giving her a reassuring smile and looked down at the building hearing Mikey yell "Ahhhhh, they're everywhere! Ruuuunnnn!" Kara clenched her fists wanting to help so badly but knew without a weapon, she wouldn't be much help, specially with robots. She'd break her hand if she tried! "I don't care what Leo says, i'm going to help them!" MetalHead hopped up on the ledge and jumped to the building, falling through the cement and in the middle of the battlefield. Offering April a ride home she let the turtles take care of it, knowing..trusting Donnie would prevail in the end.

After waving goodnight to April she headed home and sat on the couch, showered and pjed while flipping through the channels. Deciding to play a game she put on a Karaoke like game and put on her favorite song "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey.

"I've seen the world. Done it all. Had my cake now.

Diamonds, Brilliant. In Bel Air now.

Hot summer nights, mid July.

When you and I were forever wild.

The crazy days, city lights.

The way you'd play with me like a child."

As she sang the chorus while swaying to the song the balcony door slowly crept open. "See? Just like I said." Mikey said while Raph head him in a headlock. "Good boy." He grinned but stared in awe along with Donnie and Leo as they heard her sing. Donnie's face turned pink as he stared, stars shining around her as she sang. _"Beautiful.."_ He thought but blinked seeing Mikey creeping up on her. "Wait!" Leo hissed but stopped seeing Kara wasn't singing anymore as the song finished. He noticed her shoulder's trembling and gulped able to see a vein popping out of her head. "I thought I told you...to shower before entering here!" She yelled while tackling Mikey to the ground before he could to her causing him to scream like a little girl. She had his head in a headlock while dragging him to the bathroom. "And don't come out til the raw sewage smell is gone!" She slammed the door and turned around to close the balcony door but blinked seeing the other three and blushed. "Oh...he-hey guys! I didn't see you there!" She rubbed the back of her head but quickly covered her nose. "Ugh, sorry guys but you have to bathe too so two of you go and join Mikey." Before they could protest she held up her hand. "There's a separate shower and a large tub to fit two of you, now get!" She yelled, pointing at the bathroom as Leo and Raph rushed in not wanting to be tackled like Mikey was. She sighed and leaned against the doorway while Donnie stayed outside, respecting her rule til the bathroom was ready for him to use. "You have a nice place." He started, getting a quick peek inside. "Yeah, it has its perks." She shrugged, blushing while playing with a lock of her hair. "You sing beautifully..." He said, twiddling his thumbs while blushing as well. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Thank you. I can also play the electric and acoustic guitar. It's one of the talents I got from my dad." She blinked, hearing yelling and splashing in the bathroom and knew they were going to leave her a mess to clean up. "H-How did it go with the kraang?" He looked down sadly as he told her MetalHead was taken over and had to be destroyed. "Aww, I liked him. He was cute." She pouted. "Not as cute as you.." he whispered causing her to turn her head. "Did you say something?" She blinked as he waved his hands infront of him giving her a weak smile. "Who, me? Oh no no. I didn't" He saw the boys walk out of the bathroom shiny and new and hopped over to the bathroom for his turn. "Wow guys. You really clean up nicely!" She laughed and began to show them around.

When Donnie came out of the bathroom, clean, they started having a blast. She showed them all kinds of different games, specially DDR! The guys were having so much fun, it made her happy. She yawned softly sitting on the couch while Raph and Leo were battling each other in DDR, Mikey was raiding her fridge and Donnie was looking through her game and movie collection. She hugged one of the couch pillows and layed her head against the arm of the couch watching the boys through closing eyelids til she fell asleep.

While Raph shouted in victory at winning Donnie noticed Kara asleep on the couch and hushed them all, pointing at her. They nodded and Donnie picked her up blinking in surprise at how heavy she felt despite her slim appearance but took her to what he assumed was her bedroom. There was a large bed in the middle with a large walk in closet where her dresser was, a desk with a laptop, books, and two guitars leaning against the desk and next to the door was an entertainment center with an Xbox and Wii along with a TV and radio. He gently layed her in bed, covering her with the blankets and bent down, kissing the top of her head smiling down at her. He blushed softly realizing what he did but noticed she smiled in her sleep making him smile more before slowly closing the door. They turn everything off and leave for the night one thought in his mind as they head home. _"I can't believe I kissed her!"_


	8. Chapter 7: Monkey Brains

Kara was hanging out at April's place. This was her first time to hang out with another girl..and it was awesome! Despite April being on her laptop checking out the website she created for paranormal/extraterrestrial sightings and photos the thought was still cool to hang out with her. While she did research to help with the fight to save her dad Kara was reading one of her books while listening to music. Shew knew she wouldn't be much help since she wasn't the smartest cookie in the jar but she had common sense and that helped her through most of her life, her tutor as well but let's not go into full detail on that just yet.

April jumped up, hearing a scientist being interviewed about his missing comrad and she closed it, packing it up. "I got to show this to the guys! Wanna come?" Kara nodded and followed after her hearing her yell to her Aunt that they were going to the mall. She kinda wished they were but seeing the guys was always cool. Adjusting her cap over her eyes she followed behind April into the sewers and walked into the lair, seeing the boys huddled over Donnie.

"Hey guys!" Kara smiled brightly but blinked seeing Donnie struggle with a posterboard and waved. "H-hey April, Kara." Kara puffed her cheeks at him and walked towards them with April to show them the info she had found. While they were distracted she slowly inched away from them and towards the board to see what he was hiding. Her eyes widened at the chart he made with the title "Master Plan: Hang with April." She felt her heart sunk and squeezed her eyes shut, pulling her cap down over her eyes before walking away, sneaking out before anyone noticed her.

She thought no one noticed her as a pair of brownish red eyes followed after her wondering why she left without telling anyone. Donnie looked down at the laptop only half paying attention as his thoughts return to last night when he kissed her. Even though it was a kiss on her head he felt something inside him. Something telling him it was the right thing but his head said otherwise and went for April. He had to see if the feeling would happen with April but with her being a girl, the first human girl he saw and interacted with he knew that his shy, geekiness would get in the way. He snapped back to his thoughts hearing April speak. "There's only one way to find out. We should go to that lab and look around." She got up to leave which made Donnie smile, Phase 1 of is Master Plan starting. "April's right. We should check it out but what's that? You guys are busy? Guess it's just the two of us, April." He said as he put his arm around her shoulder, leading her away. He looked back at his brother's giving them a thumbs up with a wink and left. Leo chuckled watching him go. "Heh, bet that wasn't on his flowchart. Woah, it is! That is spooky.."

Kara sat in the middle of the food court listening to the people go on with their daily lives while she stared at her food, poking her chili cheese fries with a spork. She noticed a couple her age walking hand in hand, laughing together and having a good time. She scrunched her nose and groaned, leaning back against the chair with her head down. _"What am I doing?! I've never felt like this...i've never felt like this with a boy before...though I've never hung out with a boy before..but still! Get your head together!" _She nodded her head and stuffed the chili cheese fries in her mouth deciding to go visit them...after some shopping." She hopped out of her chair, throwing away her garbage and left.

She had arrived late in the evening bringing pizza to the lair for the guys but saw them laughing at Donnie saying monkey puns about him. Confused, she walked closer and noticed he had bruises everywhere. She ran over to him, sitting beside him as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Donnie, you ok? What happened?!" His blush deepened when she made contact with him and looked up seeing April walk in while Raph whispered to his brother's "No more monkey puns." April sat down behind him, placing his head in her lap making him chuckle. Kara stood up so she wouldn't be in their way while April glared at them. "Are you laughing at him cause he's hurt?" She asked with a hint of disgust in her voice. "No, we were laughing at him because he was hurt by a...monkey!" Mikey bursted out laughing while his brothers joined in making Kara glare at them before whacking them on the head. "You should be ashamed of yourselves! What if it was one of you? They rubbed their heads and looked at her before she walked away, needing some meditation with Master Splinter.

After meditating she got up and was about to leave but stopped to admire all the weapons on the wall. There were many different varieties but something caught her eye out of them all. She walks to the farthest wall pulling off some fingerless gloves and put them on feeling the cold of metal hit her knuckles. She flexed her fingers, seeing small spikes where her knuckles were and grinned. She got into a fighting stance and did a few punches then a combo of a punch punck kick and her grin widened. They were light on her hands and they felt great. She looked over her shoulder seeing Master Splinter had his hand on it and smiled. "Ah, I see you've found yourself a weapon. It fits you perfectly." She nodded and relaxed her stance and examined the look of them on her hands. "Yeah..too perfect." She looked up at him as rubbed his beard in thought, giving her a questioning look. "What do you mean, my dear?" She raised a brow at him but his gaze never leaving hers she smiles and shakes her head. "Nothing, Master...can I keep them?" He nodded his head making her cheer in excitement but stopped short, coughing and bowing her head. "Thank you, Master."

When she went to show the guys her new weapon she saw Donnie showing them a new invention of his hearing him call it "The T-Phone." She walked over in time for Raph to knock Mikey across the head with a rolled up paper. "April, if you give me your cell number I can patch you into our network." Donnie said, handing her his Tphone. "Hah, sweet." She said dialing in her number. When she was done Kara took it from her curiously and smiled. "Wow, this is cute and awesome! You're quite the genius, Donnie." She smiled handing his phone back to him making him blush but didn't take it. "You could also add your number as well, if you'd like that is." "Of course, dum dum!" She said and dialed her number in as well before taking her phone out and turning the camera on. She pointed it at him. "Smile!" She said as he blinked at the camera. She stared at the photo seeing a look of surprise on his face. "That's a keeper." She giggled and sat down next to April remembering that they never exchanged numbers and took a picture of her as well, having April wave at the phone. "Keeper as well." She looked over seeing Donnie talking with Raph and heard him say "Her numbers on the fridge you dork."

Kara joined the brothers to confront the Doctor about lieing to them. She sat outside, looking in while listening to them. "Psychic neural chemical I extracted from his mutant brain is changing me. Your minds are opening up to me." "So this was your plan all along!" Donnie stated. "Of course, no man can defeat you when you know his every thought. " "Oh really? Then you know i'm gonna-" "Smack the white off my labcoat?" Raph started but looked in surprise as the Doc finishes his sentence. They started fighting but she could tell Raph was getting nowhere. She snuck inside seeing Raph get kicked in the face, knocking his brothers aside, while Leo soon joined the fight. She knew how to take him on and went to reach for her gloves but stopped and took out her taser instead. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kara." She stopped and looked up seeing Mikey get knocked out. She rose to her feet now it was just her, Donnie, and the Doc. "A man who can read minds is unstoppable. Once I dispose of you two there will be no one to stand in my way." Donnie reached to grab his weapon but she stopped him, walking up to the Doc instead. "I can handle this." "Oh, can you? By the looks of it you may but let me ask you something. Why would he." He said, pointing at Donnie. "Be interested with you when he has April to go to? She's smart and very pretty and what are you? Just a spoiled kid looking for attention." He grinned while starting to circle her as she stood there eyes widened in surprise "Wait, wha.." "Do you really think you have a chance with him? He obviously doesn't have any interest in you at all but you two do have something in common, you're a freak just like him! Hidden from the world so no one will know who you are. Heh, touching story.." He said with sarcasm at the end and grinned with success as he heard all her thoughts at once til finally she snapped, her mind calming down and going quiet. "You know what Doc...i'm going to punch you in the gut then i'm going to give you an uppercut to shut your mouth!" She glared at him and got into a fighting stance before charging him. He read her mind and saw she was going to do just that and went to step back but instead she jumped forward, the space between them gone and grabbed the sides of his head giving him a headbutted instead. He yelled in pain but reached into her pocket, taking out the taser and used it on her before she could get away. She screamed as bolts of electricity ran through her body and he stopped, knocking her out with the end of her taser. She fell to the floor her eyes looking up at a shocked Donnie.

When she woke up she was inside her room in the penthouse and jolted up, twitching while hearing the guys playing her video games out in the livingroom. She couldn't detect the smell of sewage so that gave her a sense of relief and decided to go see them yet had a small twitch with every step she took. "Ugh, this will take forever to wear off.." She opens the door to see the guys, as she thought, playing her video games. She smiled at them but noticed Donnie was outside on her balcony. She went outside to join him and touched his shoulder giving him a start. "Oh, hey, Kara. You're awake. H-how're you feeling?" She smiled and started climbing to the roof while speaking. "I've got a twitch now but it'll go away eventually." He jumped onto the roof with ease and waited for her as she sat down beside him, the cool breeze feeling good against her skin but noticed they were sitting in silence so she opened her mouth to speak. "Look.." She started but was interrupted by Donnie. "When he called you a freak I felt angry...I've lived all of my life knowing I was but when he had to nerve to say that to you...I wanted to punch him so hard..but when I saw you stand up to him, catching him by surprise. It was amazing!" She looked away and blushed softly before leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Donnie, for everything.." She smiled softly at him before climbing down to leave him with a shocked look on his face, touching where she kissed him as a goofy grin slowly crept on his face. She smiled, glancing up at him and sighed. _"One day..you'll tell him.."_ "Yeah.." she said to herself before joining the others making sure they didn't beat her high score.


	9. Chapter 8: Never Say Xever

Kara was taking a hot shower after tonights fight. She sighed in content as the hot water hit her tense muscles and aching body slowly begining to relax. The music she was playing in the bathroom helped as well while she washed her hair and body. After a couple of minutes just standing under the hot water she climbed out wrapping a towel around herself and walked out to her room to get dressed and climb into bed but jumped as the guys piled into her place one by one each stopping as they see her in just a towel, each turning redder than the next. Donnie was the last turtle to see and along with his crimson red face a trail of drool slid down the side of his mouth. Kara's face turned just as red before she screamed and gripped the towel tight around her with one hand and used the other to grab the nearest object, which was a vase and threw it at them. "Get out! Out out out!" They yelled while dodging every object she was throwing at them before stumbling outside. April came in threw the door and blinked seeing Kara throw everything she could pick up at them in just a towel. "Kara! Calm down! They're not here anymore." Eventually her face returned to its normal color and she looked over at April and breathed in deeply, letting out a slow sigh. "Ok...why're you guys here?" "April here is taking us to a noodle shop" Mikey said from outside. She raised a brow and looked over at April as she led her to her room. "I'll explain on the way so get dressed." Kara sighed and closed the door, blushing deeply at the thought of Donnie seeing her almost naked. "Ugh, that was so embarrassing..."

Donnie was still in a daze after seeing Kara like that as he pictured her in his mind her hair wet, the tips of her hair clinging to her neck..her cheeks flushed from the hot water..the water sliding down her skin..and the way she held the towel to her chest...He blushed again before mentally slapping himself. _"Get a grip, Donnie! You're a gentleman!...She looked so beautiful though.." _She smiled to himself til a slap woke him from his thoughts. He glared over at Raph who grinned at him. "Perv." He chuckled as Donnie blushed deeper before opening his mouth to protest til Leo pointed at the balcony, seeing the girls walk out.

Kara was wearing a black pull over hoodie with dark blue jean pants and black converse. She wore her trademark cap and had her eyes covered, the hood pulled over her head. She didn't make eye contact with anyone as she spoke to them. "April and I will go through the hotel and meet you guys downstairs.." She said clearly still embarrassed before turning to leave with her, closing the balcony door. "Well...that was awkward." Mikey chimed in at the silence making Raph groan and smack him across the head before they jumped down to see them.

"You guys wanna speed it up a little?" April said impatiently turning around to look at them. Kara stopped beside her looking to her right where a closed movie theater was seeing Donnie had snuck past her. "Are you saying turtles are slow?" "That's a hurtful stereotype.." Mikey said appearing beside her at the entrance of the theater with Raph behind him. "Trust us, April. We are better off keeping a looow profile. We find people treat us better when they don't know we exist." "I hear that." Kara said while looking around still uncomfortable with making eye contact with them. "I'm sorry, i'm just so excited to get you guys out of the sewers for a change." April said, clapping her hands excitedly. "What are you talking about? We go out all the time." Raph said, poking his head out to look at her. "Yeah, but tonight you're gonna do something besides hitting people." She said making Raph "aw" in disappointment. She smiled at him but stopped, raising her hand at them. "Shh, guys!...Do you hear that?" They all quieted down as they listened closely til they heard glass breaking and a yell of fright. They dashed to the noodle shop where they saw silouettes breaking things and throwing stuff everywhere. Kara's eyes widened seeing another someone getting pushed around and pushed the door open seeing three guys in matching uniforms. "So much for not hitting people." Leo said making Raph grin. "Oh well!"

The guys were fighting them with ease. Infact it looked like they weren't even breaking a sweat. She watched them in amusement letting them have their fun but noticed April was helping Murakami to safety. She went over to them, putting his other hand around her shoulder helping April adjust his weight as they walked out of the shop.

She waited patiently while April tended to Murakami and looked up seeing the Purple Dragons fleeing, the leader waving his hands in the air. She chuckled and helped Murakami into the shop with April. "Dude! They were beating up a blind guy! There's no enough. Now they'll think we're wimps and we don't have the guts to finish the job!" Leo looked at him not knowing what to say. Kara walks up to him, crossing her arms. "So you want to be just like them? Beating up weaklings? Believe me, they're not worth it." She patted his shoulder giving her a pout.. "Wow, that was great guys!" "Thanks April! Did you see when I flipped that one guy over the counter? Did it look cool? Hehe, I bet it looked cool." Donnie said smiling to himself. "The coolest!" She said with a fake smile. "Well, you missed quite a show!" Kara grinned patting Donnie's shoulder making him blush and give his geekish smile. "My friends, I am indebted to you. Please, allow me to make a meal free of charge." Murakami said with a gentle smile. "Well i'll allow that." Raph said "What is your favorite dish?" Murakami asked, smiling. The boys looked at eachother and smiled, shouting. "Pizza!"

Kara watched, impressed, at Murakami's work. His skills were amazing. It's like she was watching a whole new person. "Wow, he's like a ninja..but with food!" Mikey yelled excitedly. He set dumpling like food infront of each turtle. "Pizza Gyoza!" He said and waited for them to try it. As soon as they took their first bite she could see their eyes pop out before continuing to eat. "Wow, it's like I got a one way ticket to flavorville!" Donnie said happy with his meal. "You know this is good too." April said holding up a bowl of soup while Kara watched them eat. Donnie noticed she wasn't eating and moved next to her. "Aren't you hungry?" She lowered her head, hiding her eyes. He tilted his head before reaching over and lifting her cap from her eyes seeing her blushed cheeks making her beautiful eyes stand out. She looked away shyly, scratching her cheek. "...Idunnohowtousechopstick.." she mumbled under her breath. "Uh..e-excuse me?" Donnie asked not understanding what she said. "I don't know how to use chopsticks..." She said in a whisper, looking at the others to make sure they didn't hear her luckily, they were listening to Murakami's story to pay attention to her. He chuckled at her making her glare at him and he raised his hands defensively. "Not making fun of you, just thought it was cute that you're acting shy about this...I I mean!" He blushed trying to find something to say but sighed in defeat and stood behind her. "Here, I'll help you." He smiled giving her the chopsticks and taking her hand showing her how to hold them and grab the pizza gyoza. She smiled grabbing ahold of it but it slipped from her grip which made her laugh some and she tried again. With him still holding her hand he helped her put it in her mouth. "Wow! This is amazing." She smiled brightly and continued eating, Donnie eventually letting go and watching her eat, staring dreamily at her.

The next day Kara was practicing using her gloves in the dojo, Master Splinter watching her helping her with her form. She was getting ready to spar against him with a blindfold but heard Leo and Raph arguing outside. Master Splinter stood up and walked out to see what the trouble was and she nodded as he left before continuing to train, punching the air and doing upward kicks. After a couple of minutes of training, sweat trickling down the side of her face she sighed heavily and left to get something to drink.

That night Kara went with the guys to go after the Purple Dragons, finding their hideout that was an abandoned fortune cookie factory. The guys bursted through the window, Kara following behind as Leo pointed his sword at them. "Freeze, dirtbags!" Kara grinned, in her fighting stance but noticed as Bradford and Afro Biker walked up from behind the Purple Dragon leader. "Aw man, this is awkward. It's Chris Bradford. My ex-friend and..that other guy!" "The name is Xever. So you won't forget I'll write it on your shells, with these." He says pulling out butterfly knives. He noticed Kara and grinned more. "And I see you brought the pretty lady with you. We have some unfinished business." Kara scrunched her nose but blinked as Donnie stepped protectively infront of her and soon the fight commenced.

The Purple Dragons were no trouble but they were having a hard time with Xever and Chris. Seeing Xever was running up to Leo with his back turned she slammed her body against his side pushing him into the wall. He looked over at her and grinned, standing up straight. "Ah, I see you want to get started now. So impatient." He said before charging at her. Using his knives as a distraction he goes to kick her but blocks with her arm before grabbing his leg and pulling him towards her and into her fist, hitting the floor after the impact. She kept her stance while he kicked himself up and started using his knives more but that didn't keep her from fighting as she dodged every attack getting in quick jabs with each thrust of his arms but she could tell he was getting faster til he ended up kicking her in the gut and into the wall and landing ontop of broken crates. He picked her up as her cap started sliding off her head and he saw her eyes. "Beautiful." He said as he stroked his thumb under her left eye. "I would love to see them twist in pain" He grinned maliciously while bringing his knife closer to her face. She stood there frozen in place til Leo and Raph came into view and helped her causing Xever to fight them. She shook her head and pulled her cap onto her head before joining the fight until Leo called for a retreat. She followed after the boys, Raph helping her out the window while yelling at Leo about the retreat. "Hey! Stay and fight you cold blooded cowards!" She could hear Xever yell and looked back noticing they weren't following.

In the lair Kara was tending to Donnie and Mikey making sure they were ok before going over to Leo then Raph who shooed her away, not in the mood. She sighed and pulled her cap over her eyes before sitting on the ground beside Mikey, petting his head as he layed on the couch, bummed. "Man, could that fight have been anymore embarrassing?" Raph said aloud punching the dummy. "Yeah, we could of been hit in the face with pies." Mikey said making Raph growl at him. "Atleast you weren't being hit on.." Kara muttered under her breath but blinked, seeing Donnie right in her face. "Who hit on you?!" Kara blinked at him again as she told him what happened. "That creep! He's gonna pay for doing that to my...er..our Kara!" She blushed and hid her face before hearing her phone go off. "It's April...something happened to Murakami!"

They all arrived at the noodle shop where a worried April paced infront of the shop. "April, what's wrong?" Leo asked as she lead them into the shop, showing them the note. "It's Murakami. Someone left this." "Sweet, a free knife!" Mikey smiled as Donnie took the note. "The note, dummy." While Donnie read the note Kara stared at the knife and knew it was Xever's. Glaring at it she pulled the knife from the wall and tossed it into the trash. "What're we waiting for? Let's bust in there and save Murakami." "Not so fast. Think, Raphael." Leo started as Donnie joined in, chuckling. "Heh, those are two words that don't usually go together." "It's obviously a trap." "Well, what choice do we have?" "Maybe we do need to think more like Xever. He crossed the line dragging Murakami into this. He's gotta learn that we can cross the line too. No more mister nice turtle." Leo said with a grin, his arms crossed. "Yes! I never liked mister nice turtle." Raph said with a fist pump and cracking his knuckles.

Knowing they had plan Kara let them run off while she went and searched for Murakami. Remembering them say something about the abandoned fortune cookie factory she snuck through the alleyways and gasped seeing they had him tied up, hanging on the edge of the building. She glared at him, clenching her fist. "Oh. No. He. Didn't.." She looked over seeing something flash past her and knew it was the turtles. She nodded her head, thinking of a plan and began Operation: Find Something Soft for Murakami to Land On...the title could use some work but she shrugged it off and went right to work calculating, meaning guessing, where he was going to land and made a big pile of soft trashbags under him to break his fall. She could hear the turtles fighting and saw Xever cutting his rope. She quickly hid behind an alley and waited til the guys got his attention and started climbing the side of the building to reach Murakami. "It's ok, i'm here to help." She told him as he nodded. "I'm going to drop you down but don't worry you'll be safe, I made sure to soften the fall." She looked over seeing the guys were cornered and had the urge to go help them but saw the Purple Dragon leader toss Leo one of his blades before leaving. She smiled some and went back to work cutting the rope and watched him fall into the pile of garbage. She climbed down the building intime to see the turtles already there waiting for her, Donnie helping her down. "Thanks, Don." She smiled and helped them take Murakami back to his shop.

"Here. Take this as a token of my gratitude..Pizza Gyoza!" "Awesome! Thanks Murakami-san!" Donnie said, taking the package from the man."You're welcome, turtle san." They bowed their heads in appreciation but Donnie looked at him questionly. "Wait, how did you.." "I do have other senses. Touch, smell.." He said with a smile as they looked towards Mikey who sniffed himself and almost gagged. "You don't think we're weird or scary?" Leo asked in a surprised voice but Murakami replied back, smiling, "You saved my life! Who am I to complain?" Making Mikey hug him. Kara smiled at them all and bid farewell to them as she headed home for a goodnights sleep.

She layed down in bed, closing her eyes and had a peaceful's night sleep not knowing the danger's that were coming her way.

Oh, finally finished! This took me about 4 hours to write! But i'm finally done for the night. I hope everyone enjoys it and if you have any ideas or such don't be afraid to review or comment! :D


	10. Chapter 9: The Gauntlet

Kara was at the hospital in for a checkup. Her parents had one of their friends, who volunteered, to transfer to New York with Kara to be her personal doctor. Her name's Jessica Rodriguez and she has mastered skills both in Medical and Surgecal fields just for Kara which made her feel special and happy. She was pretty close to Jessica growing up for whenever they hung out they always had a goodtime and Jessica even showed her how to use medicine and take care of broken or fractured bones, which was good because of her job, but she always looked up to Jessica thinking she was the smartest and most pretty girl in the world. But right now, she hated her guts as she sat on the patient table getting poked and touched with cold metal instruments. "Do we have to do this everytime I come see you?" Kara groaned as Jessica stuck the tongue compressor on her tongue, staring at the inside of her mouth. Jessica had brown eyes with glasses and brown hair that was in a professional bun, her skin pale from always being inside at work. "Well," Jessica started in a calm down still looking inside her mouth. "This is a checkup. I promised your parents I would look after you and profession comes before play." She tossed the tongue compressor away and started writing down in her log. "You've lost quite a few pounds since I last saw you.." She said but then looked at her and gave her a playful smile."But you managed to gain them back, nice." She chuckled as Kara puffed her cheeks at her, crossing her arms. "My love of food shouts louder than my need to 'stay fit'. Besids I work out and eat right so i'm still healthy regardless." She hopped off the seat and took Jessica's rollie chair, spinning around. "Whatcha been up to?" Kara asks trying to make a conversation while waiting for her to clock out to lunch so they could hang out. "Nothing out of the ordinary but work." Jessica said in a bored tone before lifting her glasses over her head and yawning. "You don't get much of a social life working in this type of field. " She put her clipboard on the table before laying down on the patient table letting Kara play with her tools. "What about you?" Jessica asked while watching Kara play with her stethascope. Kara thought back on first meeting the turtles and all the adventures with them but gave her a smile, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh, you know, the usual." She blinked hearing her phone go off and read a text from Leo asking her to come down to the lair. "Uh, I gotta go. My friend, April...got her heart broken.." She said trying to think of something to say without giving away anything. Luckily, Jessica didn't say anything and stood up, putting her glasses back on. "That's fine, we can have lunch another time. Go take care of your friend." She smiled kindly before giving her a hug. "Oh, before you go. Don't forget next week you need to get your vaccination shots." Kara froze, hearing the word 'shot' and turned to her seeing Jessica with a wide grin on her face. "You're loving this aren't you?" Kara said with puffed cheeks. Jessica laughed and shooed her away before going back to work.

"I am being hunted...by a giant..pigeon!" She said fearfully while grabbing onto Donnie's shoulders. Raph started laughing but stopped seeing everyone glaring at him. "I can't be the only one who finds that funny." _"Actually, it is pretty funny..but i'll laugh about that later."_ Kara thought with a grin and looked over hearing Donnie say something about a creature hurting April. She smiled some not hearing him say "My April" and felt giddy on the inside. "This is serious. I better get Splinter." Mikey said while holding an egg. _"What's he gonna do with holy cow! What the! Where did Mikey go?!"_ She thought as he disappeared in a purple smoke, Master Splinter appearing before them. "Micheangelo said you wanted to see me?" He asked while looking down at April. "Awesome, right?" Mikey said now standing beside Kara making her jump back in surprise. "Woah! What was that?!" She said in awe and excitement. "Smoke bombs, bra." He said handing her one. "Donnie made them, aren't they awesome?!" She took one and threw it down as she disappeared in the smoke, reappearing beside April. "Coool..." She said her eyes wide in awe.

"And he would have torn me to pieces...if he didn't slam into the glass." April finished her story, hugging herself. Kara felt bad for her, despite it being a pigeon, but placed her hand on her shoulder before glaring over at Raph who was laughing again. 'Seriously? Just me." He said going back to his comic before Master Splinter hit him with his jade walking stick. "Raphael! Clearly April is upset." "Yeah dude. That's so insensitive. Do you need a tissue?" Mikey asked April but before she could answer he held out the smoke bomb and threw it, disappearing. He came back and looked at her. "We don't have any tissues. Can I make you some soup?" He asked lifting the egg to throw but Donnie took the egg telling him to stop. "Don't worry April. We won't let anything happen to you." "That's right. We're going to set a trap for this pigeon man and make sure he never bothers you again." Leo said, smiling reassuringly at her. Donnie nodded and looked at her. "And I know what we could use for bait." "Breadcrumbs!" Mikey said sliding beside his brothers. "Pigeons eat breadcrumbs." He said questionably making Donnie look at him. "I meant April." Mikey stood infront of April, his arms out protectively. "You're gonna let him eat April?! I thought you liked her!" "Yeah!" April added in making Kara sigh. "Come on. Have a little faith in your friends. We haven't done anything that would put you in imediate danger, right?" Donnie smiled and nodded. "Don't sweat it. We got you back." He said with a wink, pointing his index finger at her. "Alright might mutants, let's do this." Leo said, popping his knuckles. "Mighty Mutants? What, dancing dorks was already taken?" Raph said to his brother making Kara laugh at him before following after them to head to the surface. "Wait. We do not yet know what we're facing. Perhaps you should study your enemy before confronting him." Master Splinter said wisely, having a feeling that his sons were getting carried away. "With all due respect, Sensei, it's a pigeon." Leo said smiling. "What you know is dangerous to your enemy. What you think you know is dangerous to you." Splinter said, poking his walking stick at Leo for emphasis. "I fear you are all becoming overconfident." Kara looked at him with concern knowing he was usually...always right about these things and felt something in her gut that was telling her something bad was going to happen today..and it made her nervous. Out of habit she placed her hands in her pocket feeling the taser and pepperspray and it gave her some comfort but then reached into her pants pocket taking out the gloves. Just incase she put them on and followed behind the guys before looking back at Splinter giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Master. I'll look after them." He gave her a small smile and watched her leave.

Kara was on the rooftop looking down boredly at April as she started talking out loud about being helpless and alone. She sighed in annoyance having been up there for two hours following behind her and seeing nothing. Things have better get cracking soon or she would go insane. She looked down at her stomach, barely listening to April and guys, patting it as it growled. "Don't worry mister tummy, we'll get you some food soon." She looked up quickly hearing the sound of a pigeon call with the hint of a human voice and saw it diving for April. As she shouted for her to watch out the guys were already on it, Donnie zapping the thing with his homemade taser and the rest pinning the guy to the ground. She smiled knowing they were on it and started climbing down the fire exit hopping down the last step and ran over to them. "Actually I started out a a pigeon." The pigeon man named Pete said. "Told you breadcrumbs would of worked." Mikey said with his arms crossed. "You've got breadcrumbs?!" Pete asked while picking up Mikey to find them ending up turning him upside down to make him drop them. Kara was standing watch at the corner of the alley to make sure they weren't spotted barely able to make out what they were saying. "We have got to get you out of the city." Donnie said worriedly while putting his hand on April's shoulder but she stepped back, glaring at him. "I'm not going anywhere without my dad." She said crossing her arms. "But you heard him. Something terrible is going to happen." "Then we better hurry." Kara watched them and clenched her fists, the feeling coming back but it was worse than before. She looked off into the distance clenching her pepperspray and taser in her pocket. "Oh...I hope i'm wrong.." She whispers before going to join them seeing them leaving.

After April failed to argue with the guys about joining them Kara decided to stay with her to keep her company. She sighed knowing deep down she still wasn't ready to face alien robots with her skills just yet. 30 minutes later she blinked hearing sirens go off inside the building and sighed. "Mikey.." She looked through the hole they came into and Kara could see lasers flying everywhere and knew they were almost finished. She heard a pigeon call and blinked looking around wondering where it came from. "What're you doing? April! Throw the rope!" Kara got the rope and threw it down while April saw her dad and felt relief and joy to see him again. She smiled for April but looked back seeing her dad grab one of their guns and talk with the guys about saving his daughter. The guys started climbing the rope one by one while he stayed behind to give them cover. Kara held April back from going in after him and she hugged her while April cried in her shoulder. "I'm sorry..." Kara said hugging her tightly wishing she could do something to help. "We'll get him back April...I promise." Kara looked over at Donnie as he placed his hand on April's shoulder then looked at her with sadness. She looked down at April before looking back at him with a determined look. "Come on, let's go." She let of April and followed after them, jumping over the side of the building as they explained what they saw inside about the bomb.

While the guys took care of the Kraang Kara stayed low and went for the bomb. Taking the cover off she stared at it, her mind going completely blank. Donnie gently moved her out of the way and had the same look on his face. "You said you knew how to do this." "I didn't count on a design this complex, Leo!" " They're aliens from another dimension! What're did you expect? I round bomb with a lit fuse that said "Bomb"?!" "No! But this is-" Donnie was cut off as Raph pushed Leo out of the way looking to Donnie with anger. "Boy, I hope this arguement goes on for another 4 minutes and 15 seconds!" He said whacking Donnie upside the head. While Donnie stared intensely at the bomb Kara decide to look out incase anymore Kraang showed up. She gasped hearing that all too familiar sexy yet disgusting voice. "We meet again, pretty lady." She looked to her left seeing Xever along with Chris. Just as she heard Donnie yelling, "I cannot work with all this pressure!" she was kicked back, flying past the brothers. Leo gasped and looked over to Kara seeing her stand up then back to Donnie. "Um..that might be a problem."

Kara helped the guys out with Xever and Chris while Donnie stayed behind to work on the bomb doing punching combos on Chris and when he went to attack she bent backwards as Mikey kicked his foot into his face and she bent down kicking him under his feet as he fell back. She raised her leg above him to kick him in his gut but he blocked with his arms and grabbed her foot, tossing her aside. "You guy picked a relly bad time for this!" Leo said while blocking one of Xever's kick as he jumped backwards. "Oh, i'm sorry for the inconvience." Xever said sarcastically. "When would you prefer to breathe your last breath?" He jumped up sending another kick Leo's way who blocked with his sword. "If that thing goes off it'll wipe us all out!" "I'd rather perish with honor than live in shame!" Chris yelled as Kara jumped over Raph's shell and slammed her fist into his face. For some reason, what he said really ticked her off. Raph grinned her way then looked over to Donnie. "Would you hurry it up?! We're dealing with a bunch of nutjobs here!" "Be quiet!" Donnie yelled his way before returning to the bomb. Kara teamed up with Raph while Leo and Mikey teamed against Xever and she reached for her taser but gasped as Chris tossed Raph into her and fell over with a grunt. "Ugh..i'm gonna feel that in the morning." She groaned before Raph helped her up but ducked seeing a Xever flying at them feet first. She could feel him staring at her with her back turned and quickly spun around, punching him but he caught himself and doing a handstand kicking down at her with his feet, Raph jumping in to help her. She glanced back at Donnie hearing him mumbling about only two wires and heard Mikey yell. "Go for the green!" before Chris punched him. After what seemed like hours he finally cut the wire and jumped up. "Guys! Mikey, was actually right about something!" He yelled, smiling before joining in on the fight. She smiled watching him get in the action and thought he was pretty cool.

Xever and Chris were back to back, clearly surrounded. "You are worthy adversaries but the fight is ours. Lay down your weapons" Leo said actually sounding cool for once. "Never!" Xever said anger filling his voice."You don't have a choice. You lost." Chris grinned at Leo, holding his sword up. "If i'm going down...i'm taking you with me." He said just as he stabbed the contraption containing the Mutagen. Her eyes widened as Donnie pulled her back as a river of mutagen flowed out, taking Xever and Chris down. She watched them while holding onto Donnie raising a brow at the irony of them always pushed down by some form of liquid after getting defeated. She let go of him as they jumped down noticing the lights on the contraption turned off.

"So to sum up we kicked the butts of the kraang and shredder's top henchmen while defusing a bomb and saving the city." Leo said with a smile, Raph joining in. "We're not overconfident" "We're just that good." Leo before the guys whooped with excitement, high threeing themselves. Kara looked down where their enemies fell seeing nothing but darkness as she clenched her fists the feeling coming back. "It's not over.." She whispered to herself this feeling making her nervous and driving her crazy.

"Your skills are impressive..." She froze, feeling a chill go down her spine as she turned around to see who that was. A man stood before them with silver armor that had knives on that arm. They guys stood there shocked as he stared coldly down at them. "But they will not save you." "Oh man...do you think that's..the shredder?" Donnie said his voice cracking some. "Well it's definately A shredder." Raph said looking at his brother then back at Shredder as he walked up to them. "There is undoubtably a fascinating story of how my old nemesis came to train the art of ninjitsu to four mutant turtles. Perhaps I will let one of you live long enough to tell it." "You're gonna have to catch us first! Mikey!" Leo said as Mikey grinned at him, raising one of the smoke bombs. "So long, sucka!" He yelled as he threw it but it splatted on the ground, it being a normal egg. "Whoops..alright, that ones on me.." Just as Shredder charged Raph yelled and ran at him, sais out, the second part of their battle commencing.

The brother's were struggling with Shredder and all Kara could do was watch in horror seeing her friends getting beat up. _"I..I..I have to help them...why won't my feet move?!"_ Watching Shredder's movements..they were not like anything she had ever seen they were vicious and bloodthirsty. She gasped, smiling some as she sees Mikey getting the upper hand but her smile turned to a frown, her eyes widening in horror as a piece of the billboard fell ontop of him. Her blood began to boil as Shredder stalked up to them with their backs turned as they lifted the billboard piece off their brother getting ready to kill them. Her eyes snapped in anger and she clenched her fists. _"Now..move!" _

As the Shredder raised his weapon he yelled in pain as electricity surged through him 5 times deadly than normal due to his armor and Kara put away her taser, standing between the Shredder and the turtles. "I won't let you hurt them anymore!" She yelled and began to fight him off using his surprise to her advantage as she punched his chest plate making dents in it with her gloves as he stumbles backwards before retaliating with his own attacks. She ducked, dodged and stepped back but not without getting a couple hits from him but she didn't let that slow her down as she used her taser every chance she got. He yelled in anger and punched her in the gut but not without releasing his knives into her as they stabbed through her stomach. Her eyes widened in horror, feeling the pain as he lifted her off the ground. She couldn't make a sound, the voice lost at the shock of what had happened. The guys yelled out her name as they rushed towards Shredder, screaming their battlecries. She slowly reached into her pocket, taking out the pepperspray and used it on him making him yell in pain before throwing her to the ground. The guys heard a disturbing crack as she landed on her side motionless.

Holding his eyes in pain they guys took this opportunity and grabbed Kara and fled just as Xever and Chris reached out begging for Shredder to help them. When his vision finally cleared he yelled in anger as they got away. Donnie was holding Kara close as they fled fearing for her life and for the first time not knowing what to do. He was in tears staring down at her motionless body. "We need to get her to a hospital!" Leo said with his brothers beside him. Kara slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she felt was pain as she began to scream. She looked down at her stomach in horror seeing the blood rushing out. "M...m-my phone...I need...my phone" She said her voice cracked and trembling while reaching for it but screamed again feeling pain rush through her arm. "J-Jessica..I I need..Jessica..." She said her voice lowering as she began to lose conciousness not before looking up seeing Donnie's frightened face.

Soooo, how did I do? I hope you all really liked this chapter and continue reading! I will update whenever I can and if you have any thoughts or ideas to share please, don't hesistate to share!


	11. Chapter 10: Panic in the Sewers

This chapter will be focused more on Kara but don't worry, you'll see the turtles every now and then I mean come on, it's a turtle fanfic. They have to be present lol. Ahem, on with the story!

It was night time in the Big Apple, a fog had rolled in which gave the turtle brothers perfect cover for their patrol with Kara right behind them her gloves on and ready. They snuck behind a large dumpster while Leo poked his head out to see if the coast is clear. "Shredder could be anywhere. Stay frosty guys." Leo said in a low whisper. "FYI, frost can't accumilate unless its below freezing in which.." Kara zoned him out, shaking her head as his geekiness emerges. "Maybe he's got an off switch somewhere." Mikey whispered to both her and Raph who nodded and smacked Donnie upside the head. "Found it." He said with a smile making Mikey and Kara chuckle but she stopped hearing that chilling, blood draining voice she remembers all too well. "And I found four pathetic turtles and a girl who only have seconds to live." Her body tensed, sweat trickling down the side of her face ignoring what Mikey said as they all got into a fighting stance. As she looked around wondering where he could be she hears Mikey yell in surprise and get tossed into the fog. "Mikey!" She screams as Donnie rushes towards Shredder ready to strike with his bo staff but Shredder breaks it in half sending him flying only to slide behind him, kicking him into the fog. "Donnie!" Her eyes widening as she watches him disappear, her breathing becoming raspy and her voice shaking before turning around to see Leo and Raph charge at him. "No, guys, wait!" She reached her hand out to stop them but saw Raph disappear into the fog as well. She could hear her heart racing in her ears as she runs towards Shredder who stood above Leo, on his hands and knees, as he raised his weapon for the final strike. "No!" She screams as she wakes up, reaching her right arm out, her eyes filled with tears, body sweating. She looked at her surroundings and heard rapid beeping. She panted heavily seeing she was in a hospital room and looked over seeing Jessica burst through the door having heard her scream. "What's wrong?!" She rushes forward examining the heart monitor before placing her hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be ok, you had a nightmare..." Kara couldn't take it anymore and she leaned into Jessica, crying. "It was awful! My friends...they were gone before my eyes! And I couldn't do anything!" She cried harder than she ever had in her life. Jessica looked down at her with a pained expression before hugging her tightly as she remembered when she saw her..

_Jessica was walking out the hosptial, just ending her shift as she let her long hair down. She walked over to her car, taking her keys out and looked up, hearing something fall onto a vehicle. She slowly turned around and readied her bag to use as a weapon but widened her eyes seeing...turtles! Four mutant turtles! She looked closely at them seeing they were wearing different colored masks and had weapons, that made her nervous, but she also noticed they had pained expressions on their faces along with bruises and cuts. "Y-You're Kara's doctor, right?" The one with the purple masked asked, holding something in his arms. She slowly nodded wondering how they know about her. He walked up to her and she stared in shock seeing Kara bleeding in his arms. She quickly took her from them, glaring at them, thinking they did something to her but stopped as she saw tears roll from the purple mask's eyes. "Please, take care of her.." Before she could say anything they disappeared leaving her in the parking lot with a bleeding Kara. She snapped back to reality and bolted into the hospital barking orders at the nurses and doctors telling them to prepare for surgery. When one of the male nurses grabbed Kara to take her away she immediately tied her hair back into a bun turning her professional mind back on._

That had been a week ago and she was starting to worry for Kara but kept that to herself knowing the girl was strong and she would get through. Kara had passed out in her arms, crying herself back to sleep and she stayed sitting on the bed, holding Kara for what seemed like hours watching for any signs of a nightmare but when none showed she slowly let her down, adjusting the sling she had on her broken left arm and check her stomach wound to make sure the stitching didn't break. Afterwards, she sat down on the couch, having her stay in the hospital suite for the 'more rich' patients and fell asleep watching over her.

It had been two weeks since she seen the turtles, being stuck in the hospital was starting to make her go crazy but luckily April would visit her often telling her everything that had been going on, specially with Master Splinter training the turtles nonstop. She sighed heavily staring out the window wanting to see them so bad..specially Donnie. She closed her eyes remembering his painful expression before she passed out and it broke her heart. She managed to get in contact with Casey and told him she got mugged by a group of men with large knives and ended up getting injured so her job had to be put on hold for now til she recovered. He understood and promised to visit her soon. Jessica had, much to her distress, let Kara walk around the hospital to get some exercise. Being cooped up in a room was driving her crazy she thought as she stepped out onto the roof where there was a little garden and stone benches for the patients to relax at. She walked over to it and sat down playing with one of the flowers. "I miss you guys.." She sighed softly while stroking the petal of a purple flower with her fingertip.

"Sounds like someones in love." A familiar voice said aloud. Kara stood up and saw her sister at the door, leaning against it with a lit cigarette in her mouth. "Sara!" Kara shouted excitedly while going over to her, hugging her tightly with one arm. "It's great to see you!" Sara smiled softly at her but it slowly disappeared seeing her sister in this state as she gently petted her head. "You too, sis." Sara said softly as she ran her hand through her long, flowing black hair to get it out of her face. "Mom and dad are here too, they're speaking with Jessica. She told us what happened..." Kara's eyes widen wondering if she knew about the turtles. "I can't believe a bunch of guys tried to beat up my sister just for fun." She said angrily, tossing her cigarette to the ground and crushed it with her boot heel, twisting it." Kara sighed in relief but smiled reassuringly at her sister. "Eh, I managed to give them a show of my skills too." She grinned widely making her sister smile. "Come on, mom and dad are going to want to see you." Sara said putting her arm around her sister's shoulder leading her back inside and into her room where her mother was in tears and her father was trying to calm her down. "Kara! Sweetie! Are you ok, my dear?! How could they do this to such a sweet, innocent girl?!" She said through tears while hugging her tightly making her cringe in pain. She maybe a fashion designer but her grip was like a bear hug. Her father pulled his wife off of his daughter and he hugged her gently. "I'm sorry we had to see each other under these circumstances." He said softly, gently squeezing her wishing he didn't have to see his daughter like this. He looked down at her placing his hands on the side of her face and kissing her forehead. "I've missed you mommy...daddy.." She hugged him again feeling tears welling in her eyes as she tried to hold them in but when her mom and sister joined in on the hug she just let them go, feeling happy to see her family once more.

They spent all day with her getting a chance to catch up on things even though she knew everything about what they've been doing it was good to hear it from them to see and hear the excitement in their voices and faces. When night time came they departed to their hotel leaving Kara by herself but she didn't mind after all the catching up it drained her. She yawned tiredly and layed down ready to get some shut eye. As she closed her eyes they snapped open hearing the sounds of uncovered motors running. She sat up, clearly annoyed and went to her window to see if a biker gang was raiding a home or something but saw the something. It was the guys on...go karts? She snuck out her room and onto the roof seeing them chasing after a 18 wheeler. She watched curiously yet with anticipation wondering what was happening.

When the 18 wheeler exploded she covered her ears and ducked until it was safe to come up. She saw the guys and sighed in relief to see they weren't hurt and decided to give them a call, calling Donnie's Tphone. "Hello? Kara!? How are you? Are you feeling better?!" She smiled at his concerned. "Why not come up here and see for yourself?" He saw his head look up and around for her and she waved her good arm to get his attention. He pointed at her as his brothers looked where he was pointed and went over to see her. She gave each of them a hug as they went to her and she sighed. "I really missed you guys. I should be out of here in a week. I'll come see you all when I leave" "Good, cause it's not as much fun kicking butt without you..but it's still pretty fun." Raph said giving her a light punch on her shoulder making her grin at him and she hugged him before the others as they left. "When I get back we'll have pizza gyoza, my treat." She said hugging Mikey then Leo. As they jumped off the building leaving her and Donnie alone he looked down shyly, rubbing his arm. "Look, when-" He was cut off by her grabbing his plastron, pulling him to her and kissing him smack on the lips. He stood there, speechless still feeling her warm lips against his as off by her she parted, his face slowly turning red. "I like you, Donnie. I don't want to lose you...when I saw you guys fighting Shredder..I stood there helpless..I didn't know what to do..but when he cornered you all..I feared I was going to lose you and your brothers. You guys have been the best thing that has happened to me..I can't see my life without them...without you." He continued staring open mouthed at her trying to find the words to say but they wouldn't leave his thoughts. She looked at him worriedly thinking she made a mistake til he reached for her, pulled her close to him and kissed her back. She blushed deeply but slowly closed her eyes, putting her arm around his neck. When they parted once more she opened her eyes staring at him. "Wow..." She said with a smile on her face. He chuckled and placed his hand on her cheek before leaving with his brothers. She touched her lips, staring at the spot he was at and smiled more, letting out a dreamy sigh before leaving to her room to retire for the night.


	12. Chapter 11: Mousers Attack

Kara had returned home after a month since the attack on Shredder and a week since she admitted her feelings to Donnie. She found herself daydreaming about him ever since and couldn't wait to see him. Her wounds were completely healed but she had to keep the cast on her arm for another week, just as a precaution. She was on her way to go see the guys but stopped by Murakami's to pick up some Pizza Gyoza, as promised. After catching up with him she left down into the sewers.

When she arrived inside the lair she noticed they weren't around so she set the Pizza Gyoza down on the table in the kitchen and heard talking in the dojo. "You're right, Sensei. Working together is fun." She smiled some knowing it was Raph and slid the door open standing there nonchalantly. "Oh, I hope i'm not missing out on all the fun." She said grinning widely at them. "Kara!" They shouted before rushing to her to see hows the doing, Donnie pushing everyone else out of the way. "How are you feeling?" He asked full of concern seeing her arm in a cast. She hugged him, kissing his cheek making him blush and the others blink in surprise. "I am fully recovered. Jessica wants to keep my arm in a cast for one more week just to be safe though knowing Jessica I'd say it was my mom's doing. Oh, and I got you guys a present." She said leading them to the kitchen. "As promised, Pizza Gyoza!" She said brightly as the guys cheered, digging in. She looked over at Master Splinter and went over to him, bowing her head before he pulled her into a hug. She smiled softly, hugging him back, "I missed you, Master.." He smiled down at her knowing something troubled her and he lead her into his room to speak.

She sat down infront of him and saw the Yoshi plush she gave him next to the photo of his family and smiled before she closed her eyes, telling him of her nightmare. He nodded his head, listening to her. "You are not alone, my child. I have had the same dream too. But do not let fear cloud your mind or it will haunt you forever.." He closed his eyes telling the story of what she missed while in recovery and she sighed nodding her head. "I see but I am happy to know that you all have done so." She smiled and bowed her head before leaving to get some Gyoza before the guys ate it all.

"So the truth comes out." Donnie started as she walked out and looked at the brothers. "You guys think of us as some sort of..'B-Team'." "Heh, good one Doctor Namenstein." Raph said with a smile, looking at them from his comic book. "Well call you the B-Team." "Thanks...wait..hey." Kara crossed her arms at Leo and Raph before walking up to them. "Soo, you're the A-Team, right?" Before they could answer Kara grabbed Leo by his shell and lifted him off his feet and threw him over her shoulder before doing a run jump over Raph and grabbing him by his shell as well and tossing him into the wall, landing perfectly on her feet. "I must be the Solo A+er." She grinned sheepishly as they both jumped at her only for her to step out of the way making them collide with eachother. She chuckled wondering if they could see stars floating above their heads but winced in pain looking down at her arm. Donnie rushed over seeing her looking down at her arm and lead her away to see if she was but not before looking back at his older brothers with a grin, chuckling to himself while Mikey bursts out laughing, pointing at his brothers.

"Let me take the cast off so I can look at your arm." Donnie said but Kara protested, shaking her head. "I promised Jessica I wouldn't until the week is over. I'll just have to cool it down around you guys." She smiled reassuringly at him before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. He closed his eyes as he kissed her back placing his hand on her cheek. When they parted she leaned her head against his plastron feeling completely safe with him near her. He sighed happily, his arms still around her. He had never felt this way before..he had thought he had feelings for April but every time he was around Kara something sparked inside of him something that made him protective of her. She looked up seeing he was deep in thought and she lifted her right hand to his cheek stroking it with her thumb while smiling softly at him. He placed his hand on hers and just stared lovingly into her eyes..those beautiful eyes. He could get lost in them forever.

Donnie and Kara returned and saw April walk in hugging herself. "April, what's wrong?" Donnie asked as they all gathered around her. "I was mugged by some Purple Dragons. They took my phone." She said her voice cracking. Kara hugs her knowing it was a traumatic incident for her. "Don't worry, we'll kick their butts for you." Leo said. "Yeah," Raph joined in, punching his fists together. "We'll teach them a lesson for messing with April O'Neil." "Guys, it's fine. It's just a phone. I'll get another one." April said reassuringly. "Come on. What's the point of being a ninja if you can't help your friends when they've been robbed." Donnie said raised her brow imagining ninja's with normal, everyday jobs. She giggled at her thought, specially about the ninja plumber. She snapped out of her thoughts hearing Master Splinter's voice. "April is right. You should let this go." While the guys talk Kara took April into the kitchen and saw there were a few Pizza Gyoza's left and offered her some while getting her a drink. "If you need help getting a new phone, I can help. I have a ton of money in my bank account i'm not touching. I'd be more than happy to help you get a new phone." April took a drink of her water and shook her head. "Thank you but that's too much to ask. I wouldn't want to trouble you or anything." "It'd be no trouble at all." Kara said, popping a Pizza Gyoza in her mouth. "If you change your mind though, let me know." She walked out in time to see the guys leaving and sighed knowing they were going after the phone anyways. April walked up beside her and looked up at Splinter. "Eh, whatcha gonna do?" "Hopefully my next pupil is more obedient." He said tossing her a wooden sword. April bowed her head as they left to train. "Heeey...I was obedient!" Kara said, following after the two.

After the guys returned she could tell they grew closer together which made her smile. Mikey turned on the radio, listening to some cool tunes and started break dancing to them. She chuckled and joined him with the dancing, showing off some of her moves getting Donnie's attention as he stared dreamily drool trailing off the side of his mouth. Raph was feeding Spike and Leo was playing his pinball game. She overheard Master Splinter talking to them and knew the truth in his words. She yawned softly knowing it was getting late and waved goodnight to everyone. Donnie walked her out of the lair to make sure she was safe but she knew he was using it as an excuse to be with her alone not that she minded of course knowing his brothers would pick on him. She gave him a long kiss goodnight which he gladly accepted before she climbed the ladder to the surface and headed home.


	13. Chapter 12: It Came from the Depths

Kara was sitting on the couch, tuning her acoustic guitar, her arm now better, while the boys sat around doing their own thing. She strummed the strings before playing a song and smiled while nodding her head in satisfaction before contiuing to play, singing along with the music. Donnie looked over at her from his computer and stared dreamily at her. She glanced up still singing and saw him looking at her before he looked back at his computer, blushing. She shook her head, a smile crossing her face just as Mikey came into view. She stopped playing as he began to speak. "Who wants to try my latest creation? We all love pizza. We all love milkshakes so I combined them." Mikey smiled, pointing at himself proudly. "Ok, that could not be less appetizing." Donnie said as Mikey revealed his creation. "I call it..The P-shake." Kara stared at it seeing it definately looked like a blended pizza. She scrunched her nose at it before shaking her head. Donnie's cheeks puffed as he held back the urge to vomit before looking away. "I stand corrected.." "You guys have no sense of adventure." Mikey said as he took a drink of it. She stared at him seeing his face unchanged before his twisted in disgust and spat it back out. "Ugh!" Everyone went, including Mikey. "Where did I go wrong.." He asked himself clearly disappointed in his creation before drinking it all. She covered her eyes, looking away in disgust. "Oh, come on Mikey! That's just nasty.." She uncovered her eyes looking at him before scooting closer to Donnie to see what he was up to.

While Leo watched his show, enjoying it as always, Raph walked up to him, arms crossed. "You have to be the only one who likes this show." "No way. There are millions of Space nix's out there." Leo said with a smile. "There has to be on order to have this show air as often as it does." Kara pointed out while looking at Donnie's laptop. She looked up just as Raph took the remote and changed it to the news. _"Oh, thank you Raph.."_ She thought with a grin before looking over at the tv. "I'm Jone Grody with news of a sewer shocker. City workers attacked by mutants?" The tv lady said making them all look at the tv in surprise just as the victim gives a description of the mutant. "It was part human part reptile and all monster! It came out of nowhere and attacked me." They all looked over at Raph who looked back at them. "Wasn't me." She raised her brow at him with a grin. "I dunno, you are part human part reptile and all monster." She chuckled watching the steam rise off his head but crossed his arms continuing to watch the news. "Let's take a look at this terrifying footage." Tv lady said as she rolled the film of the city worker.

"So, some people think the sewers are dark and scary." He started but she sat up seeing something move in the background. "Wait..." She started as he continued. "But actually, it's a lot of." He stopped as they all saw an alligator like mutant rise up and attack the man. "Are malicious mutants menacing Man Hatten? Find out next on Grody to the Max." "I got a bad feeling about this.." Donnie started. She looked down at her phone to check the time wondering if she should head home now but knew the thing was in the sewers. "The last thing we want is some mutant causing trouble in the sewers." Leo said, standing up as Raph joined in, "Or some news crew looking for him." "We gotta track him down and stop him ourselves." "Wait." Donnie said looking at the tv. "Let's rewind this. I think I saw a tunnel number." He continued as he rewound the tv. 'There, number 281." "Let's go" Leo said as his brother's followed after him. "I'll wait here.." Kara said as she watched them go before rewinding back to the mutant on the screen. "Atleast it's not a spider.."

While they were out she snuck out to get some food getting kinda tired of pizza she went for Taco Bell and got herself a large burrito. Knowing the guys would be hungry as well she got them a pizza too. When she returned she could hear yells and screams from inside the lair and she rushed to the entrance seeing the guys fighting the alligator from the news having Donnie by his face. She squinted her eyes seeing his eyes were glazed over and had a feeling he was using instinct. Before Leo could taze him he stopped as he began to hear a singing voice, echoing through the lair.

"Ask not the sun why she sets

Why she shrouds her light away.

Or why she hides her glowing gaze

When night turns to crimson gold to grey."

As she began to sing the beast stopped attacking and looked towards her direction, panting heavily, it's eyes locked on her, growling angrily. She stared back at it, her gaze unwavering as she slowly started walking towards it. The guys stared at her having heard her sing already yet this, this song was completely different. The way she sung it it was like she was singing a lullaby.

"For silent falls the guilty sun

As day to dark does turn.

One simple truth she dare not speak:

Her light can only blind and burn.."

The closer she got to the beast the lower its body went, its no longer glazed over and no longer growling. it lowered Donnie to the floor but kept its grip on his face as she reached up to touch his face.

"No mercy for the guilty

Bring down their lying sun.

Blood so silver black by night

Upon their faces pale white.."

She touched its face, placing her forehead against its as he fully surrendered to her voice, letting go of Donnie as he moved away from it but stayed by Kara's side to protect. She whispered the rest of the lyrics to him as he fell to the ground panting heavily after his rampage. She bent down, having his head in her lap and stroked the top of it. "It's ok, you're right friends.." She whispered to him, smiling softly seeing that he was asleep.

The guys looked at her with awe and a hint of crazy. "Woah..what was that?!" Mikey asked. She blinked at them, confused. "What? Oh, that was a song my mother showed me when I was younger. She would have my dad sing it to me before bed. "That was amazing..how did you do that?" Donnie asked. She raised her brow at them seeing they clearly didn't know. "Seriously? You never heard the saying: "Music soothes the savage beast." "What is all of this commotion?" Master Splinter asked coming into view. "Sensei, Mikey made us bring a mutant back to the lair and it attacked us." Raph told, pointing at Mikey. "It needs our help." "It's a dangerous monster!" "Raphael! There is no monster more dangerous than a lack of compassion." Master Splinter said. She nodded and looked down at it while stroking his head somemore, hearing it growl. "My mistake." She blinked then looked up at him raising her brow before looking over at Mikey. "We're doing to him what everyone does to us. Judging him by his looks." "And the fact he had me by the face, Mikey!" Donnie yelled while holding his face. She layed the creature on its side as she stood up and kissed Donnie's head. "Aw, poor thing." She gave him a pout making him blush. "But he was fighting the Kraang Master Splinter. It's like you always said. "The enemy of my enemy is my bro."" "That is not exactly what I said but what's this about the Kraang?"

While Leo explained to Master Splinter she looked down seeing a large scar over his heart. "He's been hurt.." She says before looking over at Master Splinter, seeing the scar as well."Hmm..his scars run deep but they protect a genuine heart. When he awakens Micheangelo you must find a way to befriend him." "No problemo." Mikey said giving him a thumbs up. "And Kara, I want you to stay with him to keep the beast calm." She nodded, smiling to him. 'We need to learn what he knows about the Kraang. In the mean time, I three must find this power cell before the Kraang can." "Wait, we're still chaining him up, right?" He asks concerned for Kara. "Of course. I am compassionate, not insane."

She shakes her head as the guys chain him up and she moves Donnie aside to make sure he's ok, running her hands over his head looking for any bruises or cuts. "You sure you're gonna be ok?" He asks grabbing her hands and holding them. "I'll be fine. Mikey and Master Splinter are here with me. Besides I have the taser incase things go wrong. Just focus on finding the power cell. He looked over making sure his brother's weren't looking and gave her a quick kiss before running off to leave with them.

When he woke up Kara was playing her guitar. She noticed him moved and stopped. "Ngh..where am I?" He roars and struggles against the chains but she shh's him, smiling softly. "It's ok, we're not gonna hurt you. You're in my friend's home. They saw you-" She jumped back as he lunges at her but the chains stop him. "Set me free!" "Oh yeah, sorry about the chains." Mikey said, holding a large pot with a wooden spoon in it. "They guys had me lock you up or they said you would attack us. "Who are you and what am I doing in here?" He said in a deep, rumbling voice. She stood beside Mikey and smiled. "I'm Kara." "And i'm Micheangelo." He held out his hand to shake it but he snapped his jaws making him take his hand back. "My brother's and I saved you from the Kraang." Her eyes widened as his eyes glazed over after hearing that word and she grabbed her guitar as he roared "Kraang!" going hostile again. While he struggled to get free she stepped infront of him, staring him straight in the eye as she began to sing again. He eventually fell to his knees, panting heavily. She looked down at him sadly noticing his muscles were shaking. _"He's losing energy and fast...must of been on the run for awhile now.."_ "Woah, calm down! It's ok, you're safe. We brought you here so you could get better and nothing would heal you faster than my world famous Pizza Noodle Soup." He said taking a spoonful of the stuff and holding it out for him to try. He sniffed at it before drinking it all. Snapping his jaws she could see a smile on his face while licking his lips. "This is the best thing I have ever tasted." Kara and Mikey looked at him in surprise before he smiled happily. "Really? Alright, somebody finally likes my cooking!" He sat down while the beast sat up and began to feed him. She sat down next to Mikey and played music while he ate.

"So, what's your name anyways?" Mikey asked, holding his ducked tape bear. "I do not have one.." Kara looked at him sadly having his head in her lap again, stroking his head. He seemed to enjoy it which she didn't mind, she always wanted a pet. "You don't have a name? Ha! Today's your lucky day cause i'm a genius when it comes to naming stuff." Mikey said proudly, crossing his arms. He gator guy looked up at her and she shrugged. "Yeah, he has a knack for it." She watched Mikey look and poke at the guy as she hugged his head after he opened his mouth to look inside it. "Come on, Mikey.." She said getting a little irritated for doing that to him. "Hmm..your head is kinda leathery..how about Headleather?..Heather?...No wait! Leatherhead, even better! Leatherhead!" She let go as he sat up and smiled. "Leatherhead it is. Thank you." "No problemo, it's what I do." Mikey grinned. "If I may interrupt." Kara started, moving from him and sitting beside Mikey. "Why did you attack my friends?" "Kara, i'm the one who named him so i'm the one who asks the questions...why did you go all crazy on my brother, Donnie?" She crossed her arms at him but sighed listening to him. "Your brother?" Leatherhead asked with concern on his face. 'Yeah, instead of shaking his hand you shook his hed and his entire body." Leatherhead looked away, ashamed as he remembers everything in red. "There are times when I lose control. When I am awakened I am horrorfied by what I have done..a monster like me deserves to be chained.." She looked down at them and put her hand over his. "You are not a monster.." "Yeah, maybe you think you're a monster because people treat you that way. When you heard Kara sing you calmed down!" Leatherhead looked down at Kara and smiled at her. "Your voice..it was nothing like I have ever heard. It was beautiful." She blushed and scratched her cheek some. "Oh, stop, you. It's like the saying goes." She stopped but notice he was waiting for her to continue. "...Music soothes the savage beast..come on, you two?!" She groaned but he leaned forward, nudging her with his snout and she smiled, hugging him. "You two are wise beyond your years." "Yeah, I get that a lot." Mikey said which made her chuckle.

She was helping Leatherhead with his food when she heard the guys come back. Mikey greeted them saying, "Hey dudes. Leatherhead is off the chain." They freaked out, Raph holding his sais out. "You mean you set him free?!" "What? No. Off the chain means he's cool." Mikey started making the relax and sigh in relief. "And that's why I set him free." Mikey finished looking over as Leatherhead comes into view with Kara by his side holding the pot of Pizza Noodle Soup. He gave them a weak smile as their eyes bulge out.

"You let that maniac loose?" Donnie asked clearly terrified. "Maybe you forgot he grabbed me by the face so let I'll remind you..He grabbed me...by the face!" He said pointing at his face while the ends of his mask stand up making them look like rabbit ears. _"Hehe, cute.."_ "Relax, you've been hurt worse since." Raph said with a smile. Kara walks over to them and sighs. "Look guys, he's changed. We got to talk with him and well..he's misunderstood." "What if he goes beserk again?" "Relax, he's totally mellow." Mikey said patting his snout while Kara hugs it, smiling. Donnie's eye twitches seeing her hug him, feeling jealous as Leo walks up to him. "Soo..heh..Leatherhead..about the Kraang?"

Both Kara and Mikey's eyes blinked wide as Leatherhead drops the pot, his eyes glazing over again, roaring "Kraaang!" He takes a swipe at both Leo and Raph, Kara hugging him by his snout with Mikey on the otherside stroking his head. Leatherhead falls to his knees as his eyes return to normal. "Dude, chill chill!" Leatherhead fell to his knees as she began to whisper into his ear. While Mikey argued with Leo she said next to him stroking his head. "It's ok Leatherhead.."

"So um..leatherhead..how was your day?" Leo asked stepping infront of him. "It started out awful.." Leatherhead started. "Yeah, you were attacked by the Kraang." Mikey said making Kara glare at him. "Mikey!" Leatherhead roared, baring his fangs. Kara ran, holding him by his waist while Mikey started rubbing his feet than his back. "Cleansing breaths! Cleansing breaths.." He said as Leatherhead fell to his knees, Kara between his arm and side while Mikey massaged his back. "You know you're in a safe place now, right?" Mikey said to Leatherhead who nodded. "Yes.." "My brother's just want to ask you a few questions. Do you think you can handle that?" "..Yes." "Ok, what is it you guys wanted to ask?" Mikey asked looked at his brothers.

Leo and Raph look at eachother before turning their attention to Donnie. He looks at them giving them an "Aw, man" look before walking up to him, taking something out of his bag. "Um..we just want to know..what this is.." He held up a glowing canister with what looked to be a crystal in the middle. _"That must be the powercell.."_ She thought but gasped as Leatherhead went hostile again, grabbing Donnie's head again. "Theif!" "Aw, come on! This is not my day!" Donnie muffled through his hand staring at Leatherhead, scared.

"Leatherhead, calm down!" Kara shouted but before she could reason with him he used his tail as a whip and threw her into the wall, knocking her out. "Kara!" Everyone shouted as Donnie struggled to get out of his grip and see if she was ok but as his brother's attacked Leatherhead he threw him at Raph making him push him off. While they tried to stop him from death rolling Raph Kara slowly woke up,holding her head in pain. She watched him with a sad expression as he attacked Mikey. "Leatherhead.." She slowly got up and looked over hearing Master Splinter shout. "Step away from my sons!" He yelled with force causing Leatherhead to attack him.

Master Splinter was able to hold his own and tossed him towards the exit. "Leave this place, out!" He said, glaring at Leatherhead making him take the power cell and leave. She groaned in pain holding her side now and followed after him while Splinter went to tend to his sons not knowing Mikey followed behind her. "Boys, are you alright?" "Ugh..yeah..yeah we're ok." Leo groaned while sitting up. "Where is Micheangelo and Kara?" He asked looking around. "You don't think they went after Leatherhead do you?" Donnie asked standing up and looked over where she was last. "No." Leo said with a soft chuckle. "Only an idiot.." He blinked before looking at the exit with his brothers. "Oh boy.." "He maybe the idiot." Raph said looking at his brothers. "But what about Kara?" Donnie pushed them out of the way his mind racing at what could happen to Kara running in the direction he thinks they would of gone.

Mikey could hear Kara singing and ran faster, following Leatherhead's footprints while shouting his name. He reached the end of the traintracks seeing traincars blocking every entrance and exit. Kara was standing behind Leatherhead, singing to him with her and on his back when Mikey entered. Panting heavily he lowered his head in shame. "I..am sorry, Kara.." Kara looked over at Mikey seeing him opening the doors and walked in looking pretty ticked. "Dude! Leatherhead, What's the big idea man?!" "You two..should not be here.." Leatherhead said keeping his head low. "I trusted you.." Mikey said sounding hurt. "Then you freak out and attack my entire family! Even Kara! I thought we were friends" Kara smiled at Mikey before looking back at Leatherhead who turned to face them. "I warned you there is a dangerous force inside me that I cannot control..and that is why I must be alone." Mikey looked at him confused before turning around seeing his brother's come. "Leatherhead, get away from Mikey and Kara before we turn you into the world's ugliest suitcase!" Raph warned before Kara stood infront of Leatherhead protectively ticking Donnie off some. "Please! I mean them no harm! It was the Kraang that made me this way.." He looked down as he began to tell his story. Kara moved closer to Leatherhed and held his hand as he told it knowing it must of been painful what they did to him. "Six months ago I escaped through the portal that they used to travel to earth and I stole this.." He said holding out the powercell. "What do they use it for?" Donnie asked looking at it. "It powers the portal. Without it, no Kraang can enter or leave this dimension. I swore to keep it from them and spare this world from their evil. Even at the cost of my own life."

Kara looked up at Leatherhead not knowing how heavy the burden of keeping the powercell from the Kraang was and smiled softly at him for doing such a brave act on his own. She blinked, hearing something rev up and gasped as the traincar shook. Leatherhead held the powercell protectively while Donnie held Kara close to him to keep her from falling. "Give to Kraang the powercell that Kraang has come to demand that you give to Kraang." "It's the Kraang!" Mikey shouted. "Quick! Barracade the doors!" Leo shouted as he and his brothers closed the doors. Kara backed up to Leatherhead as one of the droids came in and rushed at them. She punched him across the face, knocking him back while Leo sliced its arms off but she whimpered in pain, flexing her fingers. "Ouch..knew that was a bad idea.."

After they managed to close the doors everyone looked around keeping their guard up. As soon as Mikey sighed a chainsaw blade came through the door and started slicing the door off while the dismembered hand of the Kraang came to life and grabbed Donnie's face. She went over to him and grabbed the arm, pulling it off of him. "Why does everything wanna grab you in the face?!" She said ticked off and eventually pulling it off. "I dunno!" Donnie screamed. She looked over hearing Mikey scream at the droid head before throwing it away. "We're surrounded!" Raph said fighting off their hands. "We'll never hold them off." Mikye joined in putting his weight against the door. "We gotta get out of here! Donnie! Can you get this subway car running?" Leo asked, his katanas out and ready. "This track is dead there is no electricity." "What about the powercell? Can you use that?" "I might be able to hook it up to the motor but i'll need time." "Then I shall give you time." Leatherhead said standing up and walked over to Kara and Mikey. "My friends, you have trusted me so now I am trusting you." He said giving the powercell to Mikey. "I will deal with the Kraang." Before he could leave Kara gave him one last hug and he smiled down at her, patting her head. "I shall miss you both." He said before kara let go. She nodded and watched him open the door and go all out on the Kraang.

"Donnie! We're running out of time!" Leo said keeping the door closed so the Kraang wouldn't come in. "I'm working as fast as I can!" Donnie yelled clearly under pressure. She kneeled beside him with her hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile. "You can do this." "Donnie.." Raph started but was pushed back by the Kraang but he shut the door on them. "Would you hurry it-" "I got it!" Donnie yelled slamming the powercell into the engine as they sped off so fast everything was a blur around them, everyone screaming at the speeds they were going til eventually Donnie hit the brakes and they arrived on the surface. They all walked out and Kara could see a chemical plant up ahead. "Woah, where are we?" Leo asked as he and his brothers climbed out. "By my calculations." Donnie started, sniffing. "I'd say the sewage plant." "Wow, it's as beautiful as they say.." Mikey said in awe.

Donnie was taking care of Kara's hand still upset at all the attention she was giving Leatherhead. "Luckily you didn't fracture anything." He said not looking into her eyes. She stared at him knowing something was wrong..and it was probably her fault. When he was done wrapping her hand for safe measures she reached up and pulled him close to her causing him to blush in surprise. "I'm sorry..please don't be mad at me." She squeezed him gently and he looked down at her and sighed softly before lifting her head. "I'm not mad...just a little jealous of all the attention you were giving Leatherhead..guess I was being childish." She giggled at him before leaning up and kissing up. _"You're so adorkable.."_ She thought as she kissed him. _"But don't ever change."_


	14. Chapter 13: I, Monster

Sorry for not saying this in the last chapter but the lullaby she sang to Leatherhead was "Daylight's End." Here's the youtube link if you want to check it out! - watch?v=8ajX6oFoegU. I wanted to add more romance between Donnie and my character so hope you enjoy! :D

Kara was sitting on the rooftop of her home in her pjs with her electric guitar and gear next to her. She tuned it carefully while glancing behind her seeing the full moon out and shining brightly. She sighed in content at its beauty before playing a few notes. Nodding her head in aprroval she began to play a song. She smiled softly to herself and closed her eyes as she continued playing nodding her head to the music. She felt a presence behind her but kept playing while slowly opening her eyes. "Please, don't stop playing." Said a familiar voice. She smiled and nodded her head, closing her eyes once more. "Ok" She whispered softly feeling the turtle sit behind her, his shell pressed against her back and eyes closed as he enjoys her music.

She layed her arms over the guitar once she finished the song and glanced back seeing Donnie with a sincere smile on his face, feeling at peace. She set the guitar down beside her and moved next to him moving his arm so it was around her shoulder as she layed against him putting her arm around his stomach area. She felt him slide his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. She looked up at his face and giggled seeing his cheeks glowing red his eyes looking away from her. "Don't be so shy, it's just us...right?" She raised her brow at him making him smile nervously as he waves his hands infront of himself defensively. "O-of course! I told them I was going to go get you but then I heard your music and I wanted to listen..you play beautifully.." He said giving her a soft smile while reaching over placing his hand on her cheek. She blushed softly before moving to sit on his lap grabbing his other hand and just holding it while his other arm wrapped around her. She layed her head against his plastron chest and sighed softly. "I always wanted to do this.." She whispered making him blush even more before touching his forehead with hers. "Me too.." They sat under the moonlight together for, what seemed like, hours not knowing there were a pair of eyes watching them.

Kara was driving her scooter home from the grocery store buying actual groceries along with her normal groceries of junkfood and microwavable foods. Now that she and the guys were close, especially to Donnie, she decided to try and cook for them. She glanced back at the shopping cart she 'borrowed' and tied to the back of her scooter to use as a trunk since she didn't have anywhere else to put it. Luckily no one was paying attention to her so it wasn't hard for her to tie it then leave. As she was about to turn the corner near her place she abruptly stopped, feeling a sudden chill run down her spine after passing a dark alleyway. She glanced back at it the feeling never going away. It felt as if someone was watching her yet she couldn't feel anybody around that area. She shook her head and continued driving til she reached the entrance to the hotel. She went over to the greeter and smiled at him asking if he could have somebody take her things to the top. He nodded kindly, which she returned the kindness with a nice tip before walking away. She looked around her noticing she would walk past a rat every now and then which she thought strange since they usually keep themselves hidden but she didn't think too much of it. She went back to the alleyway she felt that chill and before stepping into it she put her gloves on and walked into it hearing a dark chuckle.

Leo leaned against the outside wall of Donnie's lab his arms crossed over his chest remembering what he saw last night, closing his eyes to keep a better visual.

_It was taking Donnie forever to bring Kara back to the lair so he decided to look for him to make sure he was ok. Up ahead he heard music playing and smiled knowing it was her. He went to jump to her building to see her but stopped noticing Donnie was sitting behind her in pure bliss so he just stood there waiting he wasn't sure what he was waiting for but something told him to stay put. Soon he understood seeing Kara move into Donnie's lap and just hold her close to him. He felt something twist inside of him and he clenched his fist before turning to head back home._

He opened his eyes snapping out of his thoughts just as Donnie was walking into his lab whistling to himself. He was acting pretty happy and he knew why which made him feel frustrated at him. Donnie noticed Leo just standing there and walked over to him. "Hey Leo, everything ok?" He gave him a simple nod and smile before Donnie turned and went inside. He looked to the side remembering all the times they had together training, fighting, even just hanging out with each other. He knew she had feelings for Donnie but it felt wrong to him she was a strong person and had it all. She should be with him, right? He sighed heavily before jerking his head up hearing Master Splinter yell.

Donnie was the last one to enter the Dojo where he saw his brother's around their fallen Sensei. He runs over to him standing above his brothers, eyes filled with worry. "Sensei...are you ok?" "I...am fine." Master Splinter says weakly while holding his head. "You sure you're alright? You don't seem..." Leo stops mid sentence hearing Donnie's phone going off, the ringtone sounding like a bird twittering. "Hey, that's Aprils ringtone!" Donnie says making Raph and Mikey make kissy noises. Donnie glares at them before answering while Leo rolls his eyes guessing his brothers don't know who he really likes. He looks up seeing his expression turn serious and knew something was wrong. "We're on our way..wait..what? What about her?...ok..I'll let you know." Leo stands up looking at his brother as he hangs up the phone. "What is it?" Donnie looks at his brother worry written all over his face. "It's Kara..April hasn't been able to get in contact with her..something must be wrong.." Leo puts his hand on Donnie's shoulder and smiles at him. "She's a strong person, she can take care of herself. Right now let's go save April." Donnie nodded his head before leaving with them to go get her. Leo narrows his eyes to stay focused on the task at hand yet deep down he began to worry for her too.

Kara groaned loudly trying to drown out the constant squeaking of the mice around her. She had fallen right into Dr. Falco, or so he calls himself, "The Rat Kings" trap and was knocked out, tied up, and left in a dark place. She had no clue where she was and that ticked her off. "Ugh would you all just shut up!" She heard an evil laugh and looked up seeing the darkened figure of The Rat King walk towards her. "Now now child, soon all will go according to plan. You and those wretched turtles will soon meet their demise by the hands of someone close to you." He grinned wickedly making her shudder able to feel his eyes on her. She heard a squeak that was distinct from the others. "What's that? Keep her alive? But wh...ahh, yes. She does have talent." She blinked and scooted away from him as he started walking towards her. "Her voice is lovely. I guess we could keep her alive but she would have to be punished for being friends with those disgusting mutants!" She turned her head away feeling his scrawny fingers touching her neck and hearing him chuckle. When he left she sighed in relief but felt like she had to take a shower in bleach to get rid of that feeling. She looked down in thought wondering what he meant. "Someone close to you...someone..." Her eyes widened in shock as the thought came to her. "Master Splinter!"

The guys returned to the lair with April right behind him and saw Master Splinter in a deep sleep on the cot they had made him. "Is he ok?" April asked worriedly. "Donnie, you're the smart one. What'd we do?" Raph asked Donnie making him look down at their Sensei in thought. "M-maybe we should poke him?" He said with uncertainty. "Good idea. Mikey poke him." Leo said looking over at his little brother. "What?! No way! I'm not poking him you poke him." "Ok, we'll put it to a vote." "Mikey." They all said at once."I want a recount!" Mikey said before looking over as Donnie gave him his staff. Mikey sighed in defeat and annoyance. "Fiine!" He slowly inched the staff closer to their Sensei's face making the staff shake. "Easy, easy." Donnie started standing beside Mikey. "Careful not to squeeze.." The blade at the end of the staff suddenly came out inches above Master Splinter's face causing the brothers to yell in surprise and stumble backwards while Mikey threw the staff down. Donnie reached over and picked it up, handing it back to him. "Ok, let's try it from the other end." Donnie said shoving him back to their Sensei, Mikey's head shaking in protest.

Finally poking him, he jumps back as if waiting for something to happen but when nothing does he pokes him a second time...then a third..til finally he was just having fun poking him. "Woah, he's totally out of it." He started while poking his nose. "Dudes, check out the nose nuggets." He said with a smile making his older brother, Donnie, smack his forehead.

Mikey put the staff to his mouth making it move and started mimicking his voice. "Micheangelo is awesome! He is the smartest, handsomest, buttkickingest of all my- waaaahh!" Before he could finish Master Splinter woke up and threw Mikey across the room. "Sons..." Mikey whispers in pain while Master Splinter stands up shakily using Donnie's staff as support. "Sensei, are you alright?" "No, Leonardo, I am not. It would appear your former adversary Doctor Falco has returned." Master Splinter said as he walked off.

"Doctor Falco is behind all of this? How is that possible?" Donnie asks watching April help Master Splinter to his room. "Somehow he as aquired a telepathic connection with every rat in New York and he now calls himself "The Rat King." Mikey started talking about how the villians were naming themselves or whatever but Leo was too concerned over their Sensei to listen. "Yes, Micheangelo, you do. The Rat King will not rest til he has total control of the city...and my mind." He said while walking over to his family photo. "Sensei..?" Leo questioned, his eyes following Master Splinter. "Everything I knew is gone..my wife, my daughter..my clan..even my humanity.." He looked next to where his photo was seeing the Yoshi plush that Kara had given him fall over without the support of the photo. "You five are all I have left..but I fear for one..he has taken Kara.."

Everyone's eyes widen at the news. "What?! When?!" Donnie shouts, taking a step towards their Sensei. "I do not know, Donatello but, when the Rat King attempted to take control of me I could see into his mind and what he has in store for her...it will not be pleasant." "We gotta go save her!" Donnie yelled and looked over feeling Leo's hand on his shoulder. "We gotta find him first." Leo clenched his hand onto his shoulder feeling just as worried as Donnie was, not knowing what he had in store for her, it made his mind uneasy. "You will find his lair in an abandoned utility junction beneath Harold Sq." "Let's go play exterminator!" Raph shouted with a grin on his face. Master Splinter held his head yelling in pain, falling to his knees as he attempted to take control once more. Leo helped him up along with April. "Fight him, Sensei." Leo said encouragingly. "I will...just hurry.." He said as April led him away. "It's ok, guys. You go after the Rat King and save Kara. I'll stay with Sensei. Leo looked down at the photo and picked it up looking it at more closesly.

Kara fell over, laying flat on her stomach now as she tried to wiggle out of the room, crawling like a worm. "I...can't believe...i'm reduced to..escaping..like this!" She yelled between every breath as she forced her body to crawl. After a few minutes of crawling she stopped to take a breather. "I..have to be..atleast in the middle..of the room.." She looked back to see how far she had moved and noticed...barely an inch...She yelled in anger and started rolling around in a wide half circle form before stopping and sighed but blinked feeling a presence behind her. She leaned her head back seeing the Rat King and pouted, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. "What?" She blinked in surprise feeling the rats knawing at the rope, setting her free. She stood up and rubbed her wrists gently, grinning at him. "That was a stupid mistake on your part." She said before moving close to him, her fist flying to his face but he grinned and took a step back. "Ah ah" He said, waving his finger. "If I were you I would save your anger and energy..for him." He grinned as her eyes widened, seeing Master Splinter step forward with a blade in his hand. "Master.." "Do not kill her, Splinter! Just punish her enough til her will dies and she begs to let me let her live." The Rat King said as Splinter charged her. She took a defensive stance and gritted her teeth as he drew closer, raising his sword above her head.

She was kicked out of the dark room and into a large room with just enough light to see. She didn't have time to enjoy the sights for Splinter kept attacking. She managed to evade his attacks a few times and kick his blade from his hands luckily, he didn't go after it so now it was hand to hand combat. She had managed to get a few hits on him but he would strike faster before she could finish. She stumbled backwards, panting heavily her left cheek swollen and bruised, blood running from the side of her mouth and red scratches on her arms from when he would use his claws. She noticed despite the times she had made contact with him that he was unscathed. None of her attacks seemed to effect him and she glared knowing she was going easy on him. _"I can't hesitate...he is no longer Master Splinter...not while he's here.." _She took a quick glance over at the Rat King before breathing in deeply and letting out a slow sigh. She flexed her fingers, clenching them tightly into a fist and waited for him to strike.

As soon as she charged she closed her eyes, letting her other senses take over and "saw" him getting closer. She took a step to the side, dodging his punch and leaned back as she sensed his leg rising for a kick and did a back flip sending him flying with an upper kick. She stood back on her feet and charged as he stumbled back, punching and evading whenever she sensed his attack coming. _"I have grown Master...despite your sudden disappearance I never stopped training..I wanted to make you proud because no matter what I will always be a student of Hamato Yoshi!"_ She snapped her eyes open and punched him across the face, sending him flying into a wall. She panted heavily, staying in that pose and just staring at him. "You will always be my Master Yoshi..no matter what shape or form." She stood straight and glared up at the Rat King who stood there in horror at what she had done.

Her eyes widened in surprise hearing an explosion behind her. She turns around seeing the guys enter and smiles. "Guys.." Time seemed to slow down as Master Splinter suddenly appears behind her. She slowly turned her head, hearing the Rat King yell something and soon felt like she was floating as Master Splinter swung his tail under her feet causing her to fall backwards but not before he sent a barrage of punches to her stomach and a kick to her face sending her flying at the guys, landing at their feet.

The guys look at her in total shock as she held her stomach in pain, curling into a ball while coughing, feeling as if the air was punched out of her. While the Rat King started talking to them Leo bent over and held her close to him as she continued to cough, spitting some of her blood on his chest. He placed his hand under her chin to examine her face, gently tilting it to each side noticing the bruises and swelling. She opened her right eye and gave him a soft smile making him gasp in surprise. She reached up to the hand that was still holding her chin and gently placing hers over it. "Go...get our...Master..back.." She whispers with a hoarse voice from the coughing. He nodded and moved her to safety with help from Donnie. He bent down next to her gently stroking her cheek. _"So this is what Sensei meant when he mentioned her..."_ He leaned forward, kissing her forehead before standing up, with his staff out and ready, along side his brothers. He looked over at Leo with his katana's drawn as he stared at their Sensei. " .Down" Leo said before charging, his brother's right behind him.

She watched through her right eye telling the guys were having trouble and shifted to move but stopped, her body screaming to stop. She sighed and just sat there but her eyes started getting heavy. She slowly closed them telling herself it was ok to take a nap.

Kara opened her eyes but quickly closed them to hide them from the naked bulb that shined on her brightly. She moved her arms over her eyes and groaned before slowly sitting up, holding her head. "Ugh..de ja vu.." She moaned and looked around seeing Donnie was right beside her. He smiled brightly seeing her wake up but sat up, gently pushing her down. "Woah, there tiger. You have to lay down...you took quite a beating back there.." He said while looking down at her. She could see the worry in his eyes and she reached her hand out to him as he held it between his hands. "It's going to take a lot more to bring me down." She grinned but still saw the worry in his eyes feeling him gently squeeze her hand. She closed her eyes and sighed. "It wasn't Master Splinter's fault and it certainly wasn't yours. No one knew this was going to happen. So please don't beat yourself up over it...or I'll have to beat you up myself." She said with a sheepish grin. Her grin widened hearing a chuckle come from him and she relaxed her shoulders. She looked up at him seeing him finally smile and blushed softly feeling his lips against her fingers. "Now, get some rest. Sensei is doing the same. I'll let you know when he wakes up." She nodded, smiling as he kissed her cheek before closing her eyes to sleep. He watched over her for about 30 minutes before retiring to his own room.

During the night, while everyone was asleep a lone figure snuck into Donnie's lab and walked over to where Kara was sleeping. It looked down at her, staring at every detail of her face before reaching over and gently stroking her cheek causing her to stir in her sleep but stayed asleep. It leaned over and gently planted its lips onto hers. Feeling something on her she stirred some more before slowly opening her eyes. She blinked seeing no one was around and slowly got up, heading to the livingroom but saw it was completely dark. She shrugged her shoulders thinking it was her dream and walked back to the lab, her bare feet clamping on the cold, stony floors. As soon as she closed the doors another had opened as a pair of blue eyes looks at where she was standing before retiring for the night.


	15. Chapter 14: New Girl in Town

It was just another Tuesday night and Kara layed upside down on her couch staring at the tv, the news turned on, with a blank expression. She sighed heavily not really paying attention to it as she ponders on what to do. She looked out the balcony door seeing the skies darkening as the sun slumbers for the night giving way for the moon. She turned her tv off and turned the radio on instead and rolled off the couch, landing on her feet. She stretched her body feeling all this energy inside and switched to her Ipod. "Might as well get it all out." She said, popping her neck as an upbeat, techno song came on.

As soon as it was completely dark Leo snuck out and decided to pay Kara a visit. He thought about a couple nights ago the night after they defeated the Rat King and saved Master Splinter...the night he kissed her. Her lips felt soft against his, it was amazing. He heard loud music up ahead just as he was about to jump he stopped, staring in awe at what he was seeing. Kara was dancing to her hearts content with the music, swaying her hips, waving her arms above her head while moving her head to the music. He shook his head and jumped onto her roof before hopping down to the balcony and watching her upclose was amazing. He smiled to himself thinking that everything about her was amazing and he shook his head before sneaking inside.

He snuck behind her and started dancing with her even though she was oblivious to his presence but just as she spun away he reached out and grabbed her arm, her body jolting in alert at the sudden touch but before she could do anything she was spun back into Leo's arms where he dipped her. He grinned, chuckling softly seeing her cheeks burn red in embarrassment. "Leo?! W-what're you doing here?!" She asks surprised at his sudden appearance in her home. "Eh, I was in the neighborhood and saw you dancing by yourself. You looked pretty lonely so I decided to join you." He laughed softly seeing her face darken and her eyes dart to the side...those eyes..he slowly lifted her up to her feet and let go of her while she turned away to hide her already seen face. "L-look it's nice to see you, it always is, but I would prefer a phone call the next time you were 'in the neighborhood'." She said moving her index finger and middle finger for emphasis. He watched her and told himself to do it now. He nodded to himself and walked up behind her, turned her around, placed his hands on her shoulders, and leaned in, kissing her right on the lips.

She froze in place, feeling his lips against hers. She didn't know what to do or how to react. She screamed at her brain to tell her what to do but nothing came. For once, she actually wished she watched those teen dramas they'd show on tv. When he finally parted their lips he looked into her eyes while reaching his hand up to stroke her cheek. "I like you. I dunno when I had these feelings but everytime I'm around you I feel like I can take the whole world on with you by my side.." As he continued to express his feelings she just stared at him and til she couldn't take it anymore and closed her eyes. _"I didn't want this to happen.." _She touched his hand that was on her cheek making him stop. He blushed as their hands made contact but when he saw the look in her eyes he knew his answer. "Leo...I like you, I really do...but my heart belongs to Donnie...i'm sorry." She moved his hand from her cheek and set it back to his side. He looked down at their hands as she let his go and sighed, knowing the answer all along. "Thank you.." He said with a soft smile and a nod before turning to leave. She watched him walk outside, stand on her balcony for a couple seconds before jumping onto her roof and leaving. She slumped to the ground and cried. She didn't know why she was crying but she felt like it was the appropriate thing to do.

The next couple days were awkward to her. She didn't spend as much time as she usually would with the guys due to giving Leo his space also because a lot of new fighters were coming into the city to try and win her title...but that's beside the point. After their 'conversation' she started watching teen drama shows about highschool, love, etc and she could barely stomach the stuff! "Who enjoys watching this crap?!" She said aloud throwing popcorn, she later had to pick up, at the tv and groaned before looking up at the ceiling. "None of these shows are answering my question!" She yelled out loud before closing her eyes in defeat. She blinked, hearing a taping on her balcony door and saw Leo. He..waved at her. "Maybe things are getting better..?" She said to herself before walking over and opening the door. "Hey, Leo.."

He rubbed the back of his head. "I need to talk to you." "Sure, what's up?" She asked curiously yet with a hint of worry to her voice. "I met this girl.." Her eyes brightened and she grabbed him, pulling him inside and slammed the door shut. After a few minutes of hearing him talk about the new girl, Karai, she sighs and runs her hand through her hair. "So you're telling me this girl is with the enemy?" "Yeah, April didn't take too kindly to that.." He said looking to the side. She looked at him before sighing again. "Leo..you're the strongest person I know. You're loyal, kindhearted, and an excellent leader...and I agree with April.." She held her hand up before he could say anything and smiled at him. "but I trust your judgement. If you see good in her then there must be. You just need to find a way to bring it out of her and I know you can." She gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before giving him a hug. "I hope things are good between us." She said as she pulled from the hug. "Definitely." He said with a smile.

She left with Leo but they parted their ways she, going back to the lair to see the guys, and Leo, to go see Karai again. She expected a warm welcome but gasped seeing Mikey unconscious on the couch with Master Splinter next to him and his two brother's surrounding him. "What happened?" She asks walking over to them but stopped hearing Master Splinter speaking to Raph. "Now you see the price of leadership: Responsibility." Raph nodded and looked to the side. "Yeah..I hate it." "So you understand Leonardo's burden." "We need him back..I need him back." "Then go get him." Master Splinter said, standing up. "But sensei, I dunno where he is." "He's going to the Byerling Building." Kara said, standing next to Raph causing him to jump. He gave her a look asking how she knew that. "He came to visit me." She looked over at Donnie and smiled before winking at him playfully making him blush. "Let's go get him." She followed after Raph, Donnie staying behind to help Master Splinter with Mikey

What Kara and Raph saw, she would never let it go. She burst out laughing seeing Leo on the floor with Karai holding his hand in a painful position. "I see you like to get straight to the point." She said at Karai, laughing harder. Karai grinned at her while Leo introduced her to Raph. "What're you friends now?!" Raph said sounding pretty ticked. "We're out there risking our necks and your here holding hands with the foot!" "I can explain!" Leo started. "This should be entertaining." Karai said watching the two argue. Kara looked over at Karai and chuckled but stopped seeing a powdery substance fly away with the wind. It was coming from Raph's back. "Uh..Raph, what's that?"

She heard slithering behind her and sighed, knowing her question was just answered as a mutant flower climbed to the roof where they were. "What the heck is that?!" Kara shouted never seeing it before. "I found you turtles." It said with a weird voice and she got into her fighting stance while looking over at Leo and Raph. "Friend of yours?" "Oh goodness..." Leo said taking his katanas out. "Alls forgiven. You're the leader again. Welcome back." Raph said in one voice while dodging one of the flower's stems. Since it was too tall for her to attack on the ground she jumped to the little shack on the roof and pushed off the edge, flying at it and sent a punch to its face, knocking it back but it grabbed her with its stem and threw her over the building. "Kara!" The brother's shouted and went to go after her but Snakeweed stopped them in their tracks. Kara squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the impact but blinked as something grabbed the back of her shirt. She looked up seeing Karai with her weapon stabbed into the building with a foot over the wall, holding her. "You've got some moves, girl." She grinned some and looked up at her. "You've got quite a grip yourself." She said before Karai threw her over onto the roof. "Names Kara, like your hair." She grinned at the girl who looked atleast a year younger than her but looked over seeing the guys were having trouble with the mutant. She heard Leo calling to Karai for help who just stood there, looking at him. Kara gritted her teeth and ran to the mutant, punching it's legs to distract it enough to atleast loosen its grip on Leo but she failed miserably on that part.

She heard something fly past her and stab into a wall and looked over seeing Kara's sword sticking out the wall just above Leo's head. "Sayanoara." Karai said with a smile before doing a flip off the building.

Kara slumped to the ground, exhausted. "Woo, that was a workout. So that's what you guys fight everyday? A giant mutant flower?" "Actually, it's a weed. Mikey named him Snakeweed cause the guy's name was Snake." Leo said helping her up. "Snakeweed? That's pretty catchy actually." She said letting Leo pull her up. "Nice work." Raph said looking at Leo with a small smile on his face. "Thanks. It's good to be back." Leo said nodding to his brother. "And uh...sorry." Raph whispers his eyes darting to the side. "What did you say?" Leo smiled while putting his hand to his ear to hear better. "I said i'm SORRY!" Kara chuckled seeing Leo shake his head. "Ugh, apology accepted" She walked off, her arms over each turtle as they walk away victorious not knowing the heart was defrosting itself and pumping alive again.

After a heartwarming and pizza sliced reunion of the brother's Kara smiled at them, giggling after hearing Mikey's dream. He blinked and saw her and smiled brightly, "Kara! You're here! You've been gone forever!" He shouted, hugging her. "Sorry about that buddy.." She laughed softly and glanced over at Leo who smiled at her before turning to leave while Raph went to speak with him. "Work called." She said patting his back. Donnie walked up to them and lured him away from her with another slice of pizza before holding her close to him. "I missed you." She whispered with a smile, happy to feel his arms around her again. "Me too." He said with a smile before kissing her forehead.

Chapter 14! If I mispelled anything I'm sorry! I was looking over my other chapters and noticed I made a lot of mistakes..specially on Chapter 13! Arrgh! I was mad at myself but hopefully you all knew what I was trying to say. Hope ya'll enjoy it :D


	16. Chapter 15: The Alien Agenda

Another night, another fight. Atleast this one didn't take long. She knocked him out in the first round, which the announcer said was a record but in reality, he was just a weak fighter..or possibly..she's was becoming stronger. She smiled to herself knowing it was true. Ever since she met the turtles she had learned new and incredible thing. It made her happy.

She was too busy to notice the turtles fighting in an alleyway she just passed til she heard the all too familiar yell, "BOOYAKASHA!" She skidded to a halt, blinking in surprise and reversed her scooter backwards and saw the guys fighting off the Kraang. She looked down at her side, where she kept her gloves strapped to her belt, since her jacket pockets were full, and wondered if they needed help. Her question was soon answered seeing Leo doing some showy moves and raised a brow wondering what his deal was. Her other question was answered as she glanced up to her right seeing Karai. She chuckled to herself and leaned against her scooter to watch the show. "Heh, trying to impress the girl, huh?" She glanced up not moving her head to see Karai looking down at her. She grinned and gave her a simple wave with her hand before Karai looked back at the guys, well, Leo finishing off the Kraang. She could see his smile a million miles away as he stood there, the wind blowing the ends of his mask in a heroic way, with his hip on side. She covered her mouth to hide her laughter and watched as Karai ran off.

She stared at the place Karai stood beginning to wonder about her but her thoughts were cut off hearing Raph and looked over just in time to see he and Leo in each other's face. Thinking this was the perfect time to intervene she gave out a loud, slow clap. "Not a bad show guys. Wish I had some popcorn though." She smiled seeing Donnie's face brighten up along with Mikey who ran over to her, hugging her tightly. "Missed you too buddy." She said, hugging him back before driving up to them. "You're hurt!" Donnie said pushing Mikey out of the way and gently placing his hand on her cheek, examining her face then the rest of her as if the slightest touch would break a bone. "Donnie, calm down. I had a fight tonight. Even though I won he managed to get some lucky punches in before I knocked him out." She grinned before placing her hand over his and moving it away from her cheek. "I'm perfectly...Ngh!" She had suddenly holding her side making Donnie freak out. "What?! Was is it?! Did you break something?!" She stiffled a giggle til she couldn't take it anymore and bursted out laughing. "You should of seen your face!" Mikey joined in on her laughing. "Dudette, you got him good!" Donnie's cheeks flushed angrily, his body tensing up like a cat's would before he turned and stomped off to leave. Her laughing slowed down as she wiped a tear from her eye. Of course, she'll apologize to him later she's not a jerk or anything. She hopped off her scooter and hid it before following Mikey who was pulling her away to take her back to the lair. She noticed Leo and Raph hung back a bit having a staring stand off and knew exactly why..._"Karai"_

"Whatcha doing, April?" Mikey asked curiously while staring at her laying on his stomach and holding his face in his hands with his feet kicking back and forth in the air watching April swab her mouth for saliva. "Sending in a sample for a class project." She said putting the swab in a vile and closing it. Kara hugged her knees to her chest, listening as they talked about school. She sighed and hugged them closer never having to go to school, make friends, eat disgusting school lunches. It was one of the cons of "living a normal life" when your parents, and sister, are superstars. She looked over hearing Donnie trying to explain DNA to Mikey she rolled her eyes thinking it was a lost cause. She watched Donnie and ever since last night she has been feeling guilty about messing with him. She tried to tell him sorry but he would say it was fine and go on with whatever he was doing, it was starting to tick her off. She narrowed her eyes in determination and stood up from the floor, looking at him. "Hey, Donnie, can I talk to you?" His eyes turned distant when they fell on her and she blinked in surprise before seeing him turn to leave.

"Aw, come on! I said I was sorry!" Kara yelled, following Donnie into his lab leaving April to do her homework and Mike to do whatever. He ignored her and worked on whatever invention he was working on. She flailed her arms standing behind him. "Do you want me to get on my hands and knees? Cause I'll do it!" She said with her chest puffed out, giving him a pout. He lifted up his goggles and looked at her, his eyes showing sadness which made her heart ache. "You hurt my feelings..I seriously thought you were hurt..." He said before putting his goggles back over his eyes and continuing to work. She sighed and sank to the floor, hugging her knees. "Look, I know you care and mean well but I've been doing this for awhile now.." She started to get annoyed feeling like he wasn't listening and grabbed the tool he was using and tossed it aside making him look at her. "Hey! I was us-" "Listen to me! I'm not a weak girl, ok?!" He looked taken aback from her sudden outburst making her sigh in annoyance. "Listen, I know you mean well but I can take care of myself. Back there you treated me like someone who couldn't...like.." She looked down trying to think of the words to say but blinked feeling Donnie pull her into a hug. "I would be lieing if I said I wasn't worried but everytime we have fought together...everytime you're around me..you get seriously hurt." He whispered, pain visible in his voice as he imagines the fight with Leatherhead, Rat King, specially Shredder. "I almost lost you once..it scares me every time you leave the lair what dangers can come at you. Especially since you know about us" He said, squeezing her in his arms. She stared into space letting his words sink in. She reached up putting her arms around him and buried her head into his shoulder. _"No one has cared about me that way.." _She lifted her head seeing tears in his eyes and leaned forward planting a kiss on his lips. When their lips touched tears ran down his face making him hold her closer and tighter. She parted their lips and gently stroked his cheek, wiping away a tear with her thumb. "I'm sorry..I didn't know you were keeping all of this in...but please believe in me just like I believe in you to be my knight in shining shell when I need saving." She said with a soft laugh making him chuckle.

"Do you forgive me? I'm still willing to get on my hands and knees." She said, chuckling some more as tears threatened to fall. He nodded and kissed her again. "I forgive you." She smiled brightly and hugged him letting a single tear fall. _"Our first arguement...does this count?...According to those teen dramas it does...oh, I don't care. This isn't a teen drama!"_ She blinked her eyes at her own thoughts before shaking her head. "All of this apologizing is making me hungry." She said pulling Donnie up with her. She let him clear his eyes so it didn't look like he was crying. She gave him a thumbs up before walking hand in hand to the kitchen where the guys were with Mikey rummaging through the fridge. "Guess i'm not the only one hungry." She chuckled. "Okay, guys what'd you want? Omlete Pizza or Pizza Omlete?" Mikey asked looking back at them. "What's the difference?" Raph asked. She rolled her eyes and grinned at him. _"Huuge!"_ She thought but blinked hearing everyone's phone go off. Donnie's the first one to speak up as he reads the text. "Hey, did you guys get a mass text from April?" "Yeah" everyone said with Mikey going "Mhmm." "Does yours also say she's being attacked by an old lady?" "Sure does." "Mhmm." "Yup" "Uh-huh." They all said, reading the text. "Is that considered an emergency?" "I guess..Let's go!" Leo said, looking at his brothers before running off, Kara behind them. "Wait up!" She said before grabbing an apple and popping it in her mouth, running after them.

_Okay, seriously? There's no one around? I mean, it's perfect for the guys so they could walk into the school to save April during the day but come on! This is freaken New York City! What happened to all of the busy roads and crowded side walks you'd see in the movies and such?! False advertisment, man!"_ She thought as she stood outside the school, staring up at the building. Her brows lift up worriedly never having been inside a school before...except in elementary. She sighed before walking up the steps and following after the guys. "Saweet! So this is what school is like." Mikey said his eyes wide with awe and an even bigger smile to go with it. He blinked hearing an alarm go off only for Raph to ram his sais into it to stop the alarm. _"Scary.."_ She thought while watching him but noticed the woman with her back to them.

"Okay, I feel stupid." Raph said to Leo. "April has got to learn that the Tphones are for emergencies only." Kara opened her mouth to say something but stopped seeing the woman's head turn completely around with glowing red eyes. "Ahh! The Power of Christ compels you!" She shouted, falling backwards. Raph looked down at her and grinned while Mikey laughed out loud at her outburst, Leo and Donnie looking at her and sighed. She blinked hearing it repeating April's name in a robotic voice. "Ah, sewer bunnies." Raph said as they readied their weapons. She sighed in relief seeing it was just a robot but regretted her thought as her lower arms lifted up and rockets shot from her elbows.

"Leo! I think this does." "Count as an emergency, I know!" Leo shouted at Mikey before he could finish his sentence and dodged the ladies attack. "Alright guys. Let's put old mother hubbart back in her cubbart." Leo said with a confident grin making his brother's groan at his pun, Raph smacking his forehead "Dude, it literally hurts to listen to you sometimes." Raph said his hand over his eye. Kara chuckled before they all dodged the ladies elbow rockets and Donnie and Leo jumped onto the lockers, launching themselves at her and sliced her arms off Leo with his Katana's and Donnie with his spear. She grinned, pumping her fist in the air at how awesome they were. "Mikey, the water fountain!" Leo shouted as the mask comes off the robot showing wires and lights. "I know, school has everything!" Mikey said looking at the water fountain. "No, spray her!" "Oh." Mikey sprayed the water causing her to malfunction and short circuit before dying. "April! Where are you?" Kara shouted and turned hearing a door slam open and seeing the one and only April stomp out and kick the robot in the head. "And stay down!" Kara chuckled at April and hugged her. "Oh, i'm glad my best friend is safe." April blushed but hugged back "Thanks guys." "You are so welcome" Donnie said, opening his arms for a hug but when she didn't he patted her head before Kara hugged him, smiling at him. He blushed but hugged her back before everyone surrounded the robot asking questions about it. She was watching Mikey who picked up the mask and put it over his face. "Woah. How do the Kraang know you sent your DNA spit to the worldwide thingamajig project?" Mikey asked and when Raph turned to answer he jumped, yelling in surprise seeing the mask. Kara laughed at Raph but winced when he smacked Mikey making the mask fly off. "The Kraang must of hacked into their system. Who knows what kind of info they could be stealing." Donnie said putting his hand under his chin in thought. "April, you'd better head to the lair where it's safe. We'll go check out the WorldWide Genome Project." "But first. We gotta take out the Eastside High Panthers. According to this poster they got it coming." Mikey said, looking at a poster of a Viking taking down a Panther. Kara chuckled at Mikey before noticing Donnie looking at her, his eyes filled with worry. "I'll join you April, if you don't mind." She said, smiling at her and noticed a look of relief over Donnie's face making her smile more. "Come on, I'll treat you to lunch too." Kara said, putting her arm over April's shoulder as they walk out the school.

Kara layed upside down on the couch while April finished what homework she didn't on her laptop. Kara looked over at her and rolled off the couch, sitting on the floor. "H-how is school?" "Oh, you know, the usual." She said not looking up. Kara looked down, shaking her head. "No...no I don't." She said softly, sighing. April raised a brow, looking over at her. "What do you mean?" Her eyes widen before she set her laptop down and sat infront of you." Wait, you've never been to school before?" Kara looked up at her with her eyes looking like a kid who was talking to her parents about wanting a toy. "No...guess I never told you, huh?" She began to explain everything. She hugged her knees, looking down at her feet when she was done explaining her story. "You'd think having parents like that is awesome but..it's not when you have to hide from the world to live normally..you got a pretty good life, April. I envy you." She gave her a soft smile as April hugs her tight. She closes her eyes, gently squeezing her. "You really are my best friend.."

She looked up seeing the guys enter and let go of April to welcome them home but noticed the serious expression on their faces and soon everyone was in the livingroom, including Master Splinter, with Leo explaining about Karai. "Go ahead, laugh." Leo said looking away. "Dude, I can't believe you trusted her." Mikey said. "I can't believe you didn't trust us enough to tell us." "I was wrong..i'm really sorry." Leo said with a sad expression making Kara feel sorry for him. "I tried to warn him." April said. "You too, huh?" Raph joined in with a raised brow. Master Splinter walked up to him. "Leonardo. You are not the first young man or turtle to make a fool of yourself over a girl." "What about Donnie?" Mikey asked which earned him a slap on the arm by said Donnie. "However, when that girl is a kunoichi and the employee of your enemy that is an error you cannot afford." "Hai Sensei.." "Deception is a ninja's most powerful weapon and it seems Karai is a master." "I know, we can't trust her. I see that now." Master Splinter put his hand on his son shoulder. "Good, you must learn from your mistake." "Thank you for understanding. I'm glad you're not mad." Kara closed her eyes, sensing a punishment. "Who says i'm not mad?" He said with an angry look on his face, slamming the end of his walking stick onto Leo's foot making him cry out in pain. She opened one eye intime to see him fall to the floor, clutching his foot. She nodded to herself. _"Typical Master. Never forgetting a punishment.."_

Kara returned home with Donnie taking her in his arms and enjoyed the ride, always loving the view of the city from the top of buildings but she didn't get to do too much of that for she was staring at Donnie, daydreaming. She would snap out of it when he would look at her but smile before going back to watching where he was going. She stayed on the rooftop with him, her head against his shoulder as they talked about different things, mainly about Karai. "Keep talking about her and you might make me jealous, Donnie." She said with her arms crossed over her chest but a grin on her face. "I'm sorry. I'm just surprised Leo would keep this from Mikey and I.." She looked down feeling guilty and sighed. "Donnie..there's something I need to tell you.." "What is it?" He asked looking at her with concern. She looked over at his face and closed her eyes. "Leo kissed me..."

**Dun dun duuuuunnn! It's all out in the open! What's gonna happen next?! You'll have to wait til tomorrow! :D For Jordan Sheeders: Yes, I will be writing up to the second season! I wouldn't dream of stopping so soon! I hope ya'll enjoy it and review and/or comment if you want. All feedback is appreciated :D**


	17. Chapter 16: The Pulverizer

Kara paced around the livingroom in her home while thinking of the event that unfolded not too long ago, the memory flowing through her mind, able to remember every detail. She sighed and closed her eyes not sure what to think of the situation at hand.

_"Leo kissed me..." She said and looked over seeing his face was blank of all emotion. "Wait..he what? Kissed you?!" He shouted, standing up anger now showing. She stood up as well and held her arms out defensively. "It's not what it sounds like! He-" "Of course not! Silly me! There are so many other meanings for the phrase "he kissed you."!" She glared at him, clenching her fists. "If you would let me explain I will tell you he came to me a couple nights ago and said he had feelings for me." "And what? You let him kiss you?!" She stomped her foot on the ground, never liking to be interrupted when she was trying to tell someone something and got up to his face making him take a step backwards. "I told him I had feelings for you, genius! That my heart belongs to you!" She shouted at him making him look at her in shock. She turned around and hugged herself, keeping her head low. "He caught me by surprise, ok? I didn't expect him to do that..I didn't expect him to be there at all. I can't take back what happened but I had to tell you. It felt wrong keeping it in because I didn't want to lose you. I already messed up once.." She could hear him sigh and feel his presence getting closer before he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to need some time to think.." He said but before she could turn around to see him he was already gone._

She groaned before falling onto the couch, just sprawled over it and stared up at the ceiling. "I messed up..i'm such a loser.." She pulled the couch pillow to her and over her face.

It had been six days since their arguement. The guys would come visit her but Donnie would be absent from the visits. One night she took Leo aside and told him everything and asked about him, concerned for him. "He stays locked up in his lab working on this huge project. He doesn't really leave except to grab something to eat or use the restroom but then he goes right back in. He didn't say what it was either, just that it was a surprise. Look, i'm sorry if I messed everything up." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "It's not your fault...wait...it is, but I don't blame you for expressing your feelings. It's one of the things that makes you human." She said smiling at him before joining Raph and Mikey to a dance off.

"Six days Donnie...when are you going to let me know.." She curled up on her bed, hugging her pillow tightly but blinked hearing her phone go off. She unlocks the touchscreen, squinting her eyes at the bright light and sits up seeing Donnie's picture showing she had received a text message from him. "Come down to the lair. I have something to show you." It read. She raised her brow wondering what it could be before responding back. "Ok, on my way." She got out of bed and changed into a T-shirt of her sister's band name and logo on it, her sleevless jacket and shorts with converse. She tugged her cap nervously before walking out the hotel and finding the nearest manhole, jumping in.

She followed the directions Donnie texted her and arrived in the abandoned train tracks. She spotted the turtles and waved to them. "Hey guys!" She walks up to Mikey and plops down next to him on one of the old tracks. "Guess Donnie texted you too?" Leo asked sitting on the walkway, looking down at her. She nodded and glanced over at Mikey, who clearly looked bored. "Ugh, what's taking so long? Donnie knows I have a short atte...ooh, gum!" He picks up a dirty wad of gum and before he could pop it into his mouth Raph smacks it out of his hands and Kara smacks him across the head. "That's dirty, Mikey. You could get sick!" Raph placed his hands on his hips and sighed. "Man, this had better be worth it."

As soon as those words were spoken an old looking traincar rolls up next to them. The expression on everyone's face: Priceless! The paintjob could use a little work but it looked so cool! She looked over hearing Raph say, "Worth it." and grinned, agreeing with him. She hears the ding that would be heard in an elevator and it reveals a cool and calm Donnie who leans against the side with a grin on his face. "Soo?" "You turned Leatherhead's old subway car into this?" Leo asks, voice filled with shock and awe. "Donnie, have I ever told you how awesome you are?" Raph asked, eyes wide with amazement. "No, you haven't." Donnie said cooly with a smile on his face. "Well, I am seriously considering it." "What'd you call this thing?" Leo asked while Kara and Mikey got a closer look. "Well," Donnie started, "It's a transaxel multiarmor electromagnetic-" "The Shellraiser" Mikey said in a whisper with a grin on his face. Kara blinked able to see fire behind him as he spoke the name. "Woah." She said "What?" Donnie asked, looking over at him and spotting Kara with her back turned to him, a small smile on his face that didn't go unnoticed. "The Shellraiser. It's the perfect name." Leo and Raph looked at eachother, blinking their eyes, before looking back at Mikey. "That is the perfect name." Leo said. "Of course it is bro. You always underestimate me. Ooh, gum." Mikey said while bending over to pick it up making Kara smack him across the head again. "What did I say earlier?" She said sternly making him drop the gum with a pout.

While the guys filed in to get a look inside she took a step to follow them but quickly moved her foot back not wanting to over step her boundaries. She smiled at them, hearing their excitement and turned to leave. "You're not coming in?" She glanced behind her seeing Donnie hopping out the Shellraiser and walking over to her. She smiled and tugged the flap of her cap over her eyes. "It seems like its something you built for you and your brother's. I wouldn't want to get in the way.." She took a step to leave but stopped, hearing him talk. "You know, I think best when i'm working. Helps to keep me from getting distracted." He said, tapping the side of his head before walking behind her and placing his hands on her shoulder to turn her around. "What you said kept repeating in my mind..about your heart belonging to me and..I-I feel the same about you." He blushed pink and reached over moving her cap from her eyes to see her blushing as well. "You really mean it?" He nodded his head making her smile before pouncing on him, kissing him on the lips and causing him to fall over with her ontop of him. The guys poke their heads out wondering when they were going to be able to test drive it and blinked, seeing Kara kissing Donnie. Leo smiled, happy to see them at peace while Mikey groaned having betted with Raph about them and losing. "Looks like you're going to be doing my chores for the next month, Mikey." Raph said with a smirk on his face and arms crossed

Donnie walked in and sat in the back where he pushed a button and everything turned on. "Now, i've assigned everyone to a station based on your individual skill set. I can't be the driver because my station is in the back so." "Driver!" The brother's shouted before pushing and shoving their way to the seat trying to get to it first making Kara laugh out loud before recording them fighting like kids. Donnie smacks his staff to get their attention. "Leo drives." "Why?!" Raph and Mikey yell, angry while Leo grins victoriously. "He's least likely to hit something just for fun" "True." Raph and Mikey say before going to their own stations leaving Kara to stand where she was. "What, you didn't make passenger seats? Oh well." She said sitting down on Donnie's lap, making him blush. "Guess this will have to do." "Ooooooo" Raph and Mikey say causing her to grin and stick her tongue out at them while Donnie blushes more.

"So, how do we get this baby going?" Leo asks, his hands on the wheel, excited to drive it. He looks over seeing Donnie's face on the tv, explaining what to do. "Ok, just ease the throttle forward ever so slow-" Leo does so but causes the Shellraiser to jerk abit, making Kara hold onto Donnie but calms down as they begin to move. "Woo! What is powering this thing?!" Raph asks with excitement. "The Kraang powercell we got from Leatherhead." "I thought you said that was dangerous like the Kraang could track it." Leo said on the screen, looking at him. "That's why I put it under a lead glass sheild. Now I can regulate the output and prevent the Kraang from tracking its signal." Donnie said leaning back with a confident smile while Kara looked over the controls. "I hate to interrupt but DEADEND!" Mikey shouts pointing at the screen. "Uh, D-Donnie, how do I stop this thing?" Leo asks, looking behind him at Donnie. He pops up on the screen. "Don't." "What?!" "Trust me!" He yells as they get closer to the wall. Kara stares at the screen as they drive at the wall and she clenches her fists feeling nervous and looked over at noticing Donnie was acting calm and had a feeling he knew something they didn't and had another feeling that they were going to be just fine.

Donnie pushes a button and suddenly the wall lifts up like a garage door and the Shellraiser flies out from the tracks and lands on the street with wheels. Kara's eyes pop out, her mouth hanging open at what just happened. "Donnie! You're awesome!" She heard Raph yell as they drove through the streets unnoticed by anyone around them

"Does this thing have a stereo?" Mikey asked looking over at Donnie. Kara was leaning against Donnie, watching the scenery go by seeing a handful of people every now and then. She glanced up at him as he turned to push a button. "What good would this thing be without some tunes." She flinched hearing classical music and gave him a pouty glare. "Are you serious?" Raph said looking at him. "Check out the second one." He said pushing another button and heavy metal started playing. Kara grinned, nodding her head in approval even though she was more of a techno, remix type of girl. She smiled watching the guys get into the music and really show their age, which she didn't mind til she started sliding side to side while the guys dangled by the wires. SHe shrugged and waved her hands in the air while continuing to slide. "Weee."

After turning a corner Raph opened the top to get a better view. She crawled near him and started tickling his feet making him laugh. "M-Mikey, is that you?! Haha, stop it!" She giggled and tickled him a bit more before sliding back behind Donnie so that he wouldn't see it was her. Seeing he wasn't moving she went to see what was up and heard him tap on the side of the Shellraiser. "Leo, pull over!" When he does Kara follows Raph to the front where Leo is and looks at the screen seeing Purple Dragons robbing an electronics store. "Purple dragons! Oh ho, this night keeps getting better and better!" "Oh yeah, it's like candy for my knuckles." Raph says, popping his knuckles with a grin on his face. "And tonights halloween" "Wait a minute, whose that?" Donnie said pointing at the screen. Kara squints her eyes to try and see who it was but all she saw was a large shadowy figure.

"Excuse me, boys. I believe you forgot to pay for that but don't worry I accept cash, check, or teeth." The figure said, who sounded like a guy, clenching his fist. "Huh, that was a pretty good line." Leo said. smiling. The leader of the gang drops whatever he stole and glared at the man. "What're you gonna do? There's one of you and three of us." "Wanna call a couple friends and make it even?" The man said, jumping down from where he was standing. "This guy's got guts." Raph said, quite impressed. "Time to face the wrath of The Pulverizer!" Mikey started going fanboy, giggling with excitement. "This is gonna be great." She watched the man or, now that she could see him, kid attack the air weakly. She bursted out laughing. "What'd you think of him now, guys?" "Or not.." Leo said outloud, watching the screen.

It wasn't til she could hear the sounds of him getting beat that snapped her out of her laughing. "Oh! The Pulverizer is getting...well, I dunno the word but we gotta help him!"

"How do you like the odds now, Fong?" Leo said, punching his fist against his palm. Kara watched in the van knowing they could take care of themselves but pouted wanting some action too. "Woah, the turtles!" The Pulverizer shouted with a smile. "How does he know who we-" Donnie didn't get a chance to finish for Fong did a cheap shot and punched him while he wasn't looking. She glared, her shoulders tensing up ready to jump out and beat the lip hair off him for doing that but breathed in knowing they could handle it and waited patiently but noticed Fong fleeing the scene with the stolen goods. Mikey almost had him but the Pulverizer got in the way. "I got em guys!" She shouted, jumping out the Shellraiser but heard police sirens nearby. "No time for that. Cops." Leo said jumping into the Shellraiser. She groaned but followed after him along with the others. She overheard the Pulverizer trying to hang out with the guys but Raph handled it by shutting the door on him. She yawned softly and sat back on Donnie's lap, laying her head against his shoulder to take a quick nap on their way back to the lair. He looked down at her and smiled softly gently rubbing her back before turning the tunes back on. He went to change the station but she stayed asleep so he left it alone unaware of the screaming outside. "You guys hear something?" Leo asked unsure if he is hearing anything other than the music.

Stopping infront of the lair Donnie gently shakes her awake before helping her to her feet and leading her out of the Shellraiser to get some sleep but blinks, seeing the Pulverizer on the ground. "Guys, we got a problem!" He goes over to the Pulverizer and helps him sit up. "Are you ok?" "Uh, sure...uh..y-you can survive with just one kidney, right?" Kara moves out of the way, yawning as she tries to wake herself up and looks over hearing Raph speak. "Great, first this doofus gets in the way of a good Purple Dragon beat down and now he knows where our lair is?" "Oh no problem, I blacked out most of the way here.." He said looking ready to pass out once more. "How do you even know we exist?" Donnie asked standing beside his brothers. "Oh, I saw you months ago." He said recreating his flashback just as Kara hopped off out of the Shellraiser. Pulverizer's eyes widened upon staring at her. "Woah, I don't remember seeing her though. You would be an idiot not to remember her.." She blinked and looked over at him with her left eye covered. She chuckled and placed her hands on her hips. "Easy there, romeo. I'm already taken." She said giving Donnie a playful wink before walking into the lair to find a place to sleep while the guys took care of the situation.

After her much needed nap Kara was helping Donnie with the Shellraiser, handing him tools and whatnot but was also watching the Pulverizer play with Donnie's staff like a little kid. "Put that down." Donnie said not looking up from his work. "No no wait, watch this move!" Pulverizer said spining, well trying, the staff. "What are you? A band geek? Put that down." Kara said getting a bit annoyed with his antics. She watched the staff go flying towards Donnie who caught it with ease without even looking, which impressed her by the way. "Look, i'm busy here." He said, lifting his goggles above his head and sighed heavily before jumping down infront of him. "If you must play with the staff, and apparently, you must. Try this." He said demonstrating a move. She leaned forward, watching and smiled at the way he was teaching the Pulverizer but when she saw the seriousness in his eyes she jumped down while he tried to tell him what being a hero was.

She placed her hand on Donnie's shoulder and smiled. "I got this...but I don't want you to see this so please, close your eyes" She said with a soft smile before walking in between the two and glanced back at Donnie in time to see him turn around. She nodded and looked at the Pulverizer. "What you see in the movies or read in comic books..it's not the same. With being a hero comes responsibility...and danger.." She lifted up her shirt to show her stomach where three large scars were from where the Shredder stabbed her with. "Being a hero..it doesn't come easy and it doesn't come fast. If that's how you want to do it then you might as well give up now, go home, and forget you ever saw any of this or you'll wind up dead." She said, glaring at him. "But if you want to give it a try then we'll help you."

She lowered her shirt not knowing Donnie took a peek and saw the scars on her back, the memory flashing back to where she almost died by Shredder. He squeezed his eyes shut to get rid of the memory but blinked hearing her say "we'll". He walked up to her and noticed she was still glaring at Pulverizer but he was too excited about wanting to learn to notice. The corner of her mouth twitched.

_"He's not taking this seriously! The Pu...gah, i'm calling him P! All of this stuff is going over P's head! He doesn't know what he's getting himself into...that'll be his fallout..wish he'd take off that stupid costume. It's degrading to all reptilians.."_

While Donnie taught him the basics of using a weapon she helped him with more of the hand to hand combat. The perfect form, despite his um...size, staying limber, all of that jazz but the more she was around him the more irritated she became of him. It was obvious he wasn't taking the training seriously! He just wanted to go fight crime and yada yada. He was too busy yelling in her thoughts to see him rolling into Master Splinter's room til Donnie yelled. "No, stop! You're heading for-" She blinked back to reality hearing a crash and looked over hearing him say "Splinter's room." _"Uh oh...crash+Splinter's room=baaad_"She thought hearing Master Splinter calling out to Donnie while walking out of his room holding P like a cat. "Does this belong to you?" "Sensei, Pulverizer. Pulverizer, Sensei." Donnie said, introducing them. "Pleased to meet you." P said before whispering to Donnie "Does he know he's a rat?" Making Kara's eye twitch but smiled as Master Splinter dropped him. "He knows."

Donnie explained the situation to Master Splinter and Kara joined in, letting him know she was helping him. "Yeah, and they're doing a great job. Check this out!" He said demonstrating the moves she taught him and smacked her forehead, feeling Master Splinter's eyes on her. "Apparently you have not taught him shame. May I speak with you two for a moment?" Kara nodded, bowing her head. "Yes, Master." "Hai, Sensei." Donnie said following Master Splinter away from P with Kara.

"Donatello, Kara, he has no business learning our art. He is..." He looks back at P, who waves at them. "..A doofus." "Hai, Sensei but he's going to put himself at risk no matter what I do so I just want to teach him enough so he doesn't get creamed." "I, as well, Master. You are correct, he is a doofus." She smiled, finding it funny to hear Master Splinter say that word but shook the thought away to focus at what is at hand. "I have shown him the dangers of what are to come if he continues with this but his mind is clouded with the thoughts of crime fighting. We just want to prepare him for what would happen in the future.." "You may. But, if you two train him then you two are responsible for whatever happens." She nods and before she could say anything she hears the sound of something getting sliced and looks over seeing P struggling to get a spear unstuck from the door. Her face fell in embarrassment watching him and she smacked her forehead again. "Good luck." Master Splinter said placing his hands on her and Donnie's shoulder.

She was watching P,fail, at attempting a maneuver that unbalances the opponent, bringing them down. She was playing on Donnie's Tphone liking his games better than hers when she looked up seeing Donnie had, finally, fallen over til she looked back down at the Tphone as it started ringing. She answered it and heard it was Mikey "DONNIE! WE NEED HELP!" "Woah, slow down there, Mikey!" She said now rubbing her deaf ear. "Oh, hey Kara. Could you hand the phone to Donnie, please?" He said in a sweet voice. She smiled and once Donnie was on his feet she tossed it to him as he caught it with ease. "Donatello." "DONNIE! WE NEED HELP! RAPH HAS BEEN BITTEN BY A GIANT POSIONOUS ROBOTIC FISH!" "That's not possible. If he was bitten then its venom, not poison." "Interesting, interesting, GET OVER HERE!" _"Wow, I could hear him over here...well atleast with my good ear."_

After gathering his medical supplies, Donnie goes to climb into the Shellraiser after Kara but stops and looks at P. "Hey, do you know how to drive?" "Keh, are you kidding? I've been driving an ice cream truck all summer." He said running towards the Shellraiser, ready for some action.

Kara yelled, pointing at the screen while telling him to avoid people, cars, lightposts, mailpostboxes while flying all over the place, slamming into the sides, falling to the ground. She glared over at Donnie really wishing he had atleast one passenger seat before climbing onto Raph's chair and holding on for dear life while Donnie asked Mikey to describe Raph's symptoms so he could create an antidote.

"Almost there." She heard Donnie say but also heard the alarm and knew something was blocking their path. "The road's blocked, we gotta go around." P said reaching for a button but Donnie stopped him, walking up behind him. "There's no time to go around you gotta jump it" "What?!" "You wanna be a hero? Jump it!" "Y-yeah..about that..hero thing.." "Jump! It!" Donnie said, taking over the wheel while she holds onto whatever was closest to her for dear life as they slam through the wall. Kara saw a mutant fish with robot legs and readied the canon, firing garbage at it.

When it was clear Donnie rushed to Raph's side with P right behind him. She went to follow but stopped, noticing a crack in the lead shield protecting the powercell. "..That can't be good.." As a precaution she put on her gloves, carrying them with her at all times, and rushed out to see Donnie injecting the antidote into Raph making her shudder. "That was awesome! We saved him!" P shouted with excitement. She glared at him ready to say something to him but Donnie beat her to it. "We saved him?! You wanted to stop and sell ice cream! If we didn't jump and smash through that wall!" She saw Mikey looking her way and turned around remembering the Shellraiser. "Uh, Donnie. Is the Shellraiser suppose to do that?" He asked as pink lines of electricity surged through the Shellraiser.

"Its cracked. Oh, this is bad. The Kraang can detect that energy signature. We got to get back underground before they come looking for the powercell!" The rushed through the streets trying to get back to the lair but it was too late. Surrounded front, back, and above. Raph dealt with the ones from behind while Donnie and Mikey handled the ones from above, hearing him shout. "They can fly!"

Soon, they crashed into a wall and knew it would be a battle on foot. While Kara and P watched from the screens everything went dark and she turned around seeing a Kraang droid with the powercell. She glared and went to charge it but P got in her way and was pushed back. "Stay out of this, P!" "Oh, no you don't!" He shouted going after it. She yelled in frustration before following after him. While he tried to do the manuever Donnie taught him she jumped over him, slamming her fist into the Kraang droids face and grabbed the powercell before it fell to the ground next to the droid. She pulled P up next to her and handed him the powercell. "Take this to the guys, now! Don't do anything else but that, understand?! I'll take care of these droids." She charged and did a jump spin kick, knocking one to the ground and punched the other one in the face, digging the spikes into its face causing it to malfunction. She turned around and saw two had cornered P and taken the powercell from him and as she charged to help him they tossed him at her making her fall back. "No...No!" She yelled in anger, shoving P out of the way as she ran towards the helicopter after the one with the powercell as it entered into the helicopter, watching it fly off. All she could think about was Leatherhead's words in trusting them with it. She clenched her fist and glared over at P who was helped up by Donnie. "Oh man, looks like I mucked everything up, didn't I?"

"Mucked up...mucked up?! That's not the word I would use but this is worse! Why couldn't you stay behind like I said? Why did you have to go play hero?! You could of died! Does that not matter to you?! That thing was intrusted to us from a good friend! He believed we could protect it and now its gone! But hey, you got to be part of the gang!" She felt angry tears in her eyes and she kicked a trashcan across the street before running off, wanting some time alone.

She was sitting on the ledge of a random building one leg dangling over the side and one close to her chest with her arm over it laying her head against it. She stared into nothing just letting her mind wander. "I know I over reacted back there.." She said sensing the presence of the brothers as they walked up to her, sitting around her. "But..he's just a kid way in over his head..I tried scaring him.." She said as she glanced down at her stomach, showing them the scars that they all know too well. "I just hope he learns before something worse happens to him." Donnie pulled her into a hug making her smile while the others give her a group hug making her smile brighter. "Okay, guys. How're we going to get the Shellraiser home?"

The brother's were pushing the Shellraiser through the abandoned traintracks while Kara steered "Are you sure the parking break isn't on?" Raph yelled for her to hear. She groaned, annoyed and shouted back. "For the hundreth time, yes!...Oh wait.." She pulled it and poked her head out through the door, hearing the "Da-Ding!" sound. "Okay, try it now." She said as the Shellraiser started rolling a bit on its own. "Kara!" They all shouted making her blush in embarrassment, rubbing the back of her head. "Tee-hee."


	18. Chapter 17: TCRI

Kara was driving behind the guys on her scooter trying to catch up to them on their go-karts or, in Donnie's words, "patrol buggies". "Slow down!" She yells as they keep making quick, sharp turns as if they didn't know where they were going. "Left right! Left right!" She heard Donnie scream as a truck speeds their way. She yells in surprise driving onto the sidewalk while the patrol buggies separate in time to dodge the truck and avoid hitting pedestrians. She looks back hearing someone shout. "Hey, i'm walkin' here!" "Sorry!" She yells back before getting back on the road just as the patrol buggies assemble back together. She drives up beside Donnie and Leo hearing Mikey shout, "Woohoo! This is more fun than a Shriner's Parade!" "What're you saying?" Raph asked just as Donnie yelled, "Right!" She put on the brake before they could ram her with their sudden turn. She goes to turn the corner but sees it's a dead end and stops watching the turtles skid and swurve to a halt before they could hit the wall as Donnie's Tphone flies out of his hands and hits the wall, breaking the screen. She puts the kickstand out and tosses her helmet onto the scooter before going over to them, seeing if they're ok. "Are you guys alright?" "We lost them..ugh.." Donnie says disappointedly wile burying his head into his arms. "Yeah, we're fine Kara." Leo says. She sighs in relief before smacking him and Donnie. "Hey!" They shouted at her but backed up, seeing her glaring at them with her arms crossed. "You almost hit me! You're lucky I was wearing my helmet and I stopped!" She yelled, fuming at them. "Woah..I can see steam floating from her head." Mikey whispered to Raph who nodded in agreement while smiling. "Kinda entertaining don'tcha think?" He said while watching Leo and Donnie apologize to her like a kid would to a parent for making a mess.

"That's it, we're going to see Leatherhead." Leo said before walking towards the patrol buggies. Kara smiled excitedly kicking her feet on the dumpster beside Mikey. "Uh..L-Leatherhead?" Donnie stuttered while standing up. "He's the one who took the powercell from the Kraang. He's the one who might know where to find it." "He's also the one who likes to grab my face and shake me like a ragdoll!" Donnie said while grabbing his face and moving his hands in a shaking motion while slumping his shoulders. "Haaha. Good times." Mikey smiled, kicking his feet on the dumpster. "Zip it!" "Oh, come onnn. He's a pussycat.." Mikey said smiling before mimicking Donnie's movements. "Who likes to grab your face and shake you like a ragdoll!" Mikey laughed making Donnie's eyes turn white his mouth turned down to a frown. She could see dark clouds forming around him but placed her hand on his shoulder. "Listen, he could of learned to control his anger by now. It's been awhile since we've seen him. Let's just pay him a visit and if worse comes to worse I'll protect you." She smiled as the brother's nodded their head before going towards the buggies. "Besides." She whispers., "Who wouldn't want to grab at such a handsome face." She said standing on her tippy toes and rubbing her nose against his while giggling before going over to her scooter leaving Donnie to watch her with a dreamy smile on his face before following his brothers.

Kara had stopped by her place to get her swimsuit when they told her where his hideout was. "Hey, where are you going?" Leo asked as she went to drive off. "Aren't you going to follow us?" "I'll meet you guys at the lair, i'm going to get my swimsuit." "We don't have time for this" Leo sighed, annoyed which made her stop and give him a stern look. "Just because you guys don't have to wear clothes doesn't mean I want to get mine wet. I won't be gone for long, I promise." She said before driving off.

She arrived back at the lair with her swimsuit in a bag and changed in their bathroom while they waited in the livingroom. "See, this is the problem with girls. They always take forever." Raph grumbled just as she stepped out. "Now what's that suppose to mean?" She said with her hands on her hips wearing a two piece black bikini with a star shaped with diamonds above her left breast and waist. She had her cap off and wearing swimming goggles that she pulled over her head keeping her bangs from covering her eyes. The guys eyes popped out of their sockets and she saw blood spurt out from their noses, except for Mikey's, making her jump back in surprise. "What the...uh are you guys ok..?" They nodded while trying to hide their embarrassment. "Haha, duudes! You should totally see yourselves! Welp! Let's go!" He shouted excited to see Leatherhead with Kara right behind him. "Woo!" Leaving the boys to tend to their nosebleeds. "Wow.." Donnie said, following after her with his eyes causing more blood to spurt and making him yell in surprise.

When they finally resurfaced on the otherside Kara gasped in air, her goggles foggy from breathing through her nose but luckily Donnie let her hold onto his shell for guidance. Leo helped Kara out and smiled as she pulled the goggles off, having a visible print around her eyes where the goggles were before she rubbed them away. "Who can hold their breath? We can." Mikey said, pointing at himself proudly. 'We wouldn't have had to if you didn't swim off to pick up trash." "Yeah, luckily I had on these goggles or I don't think I would of made it." Kara said, panting some as she wipes off the excess water to dry herself off. "One man's trash is another man's treasure." Mikey smiled holding a half decayed corpse of a rat petting it affectionately making Kara cringe in disgust. "Yeah, i'm pretty sure that's every man's trash." He blinked hearing snoring and she looked over seeing Leatherhead sleeping. "Aww." She smiled and walked over to him but was stopped by Leo. "Hold on. We don't want to alarm him so no one make any sudden moves." "Aww, look how cute." Mikey said with hearts in his eyes but jumped back as Leatherhead roars, opening his mouth and snapping it shut. "W-Who's going to wake him up?" Donnie asked looking to his brothers but before they could vote for Mikey Kara was beside him, gently stroking his head. "Psst, Leatherhead. It's me, Kara. It's time to wake up." She whispers, smiling down at him. His eyes snapped open and she was able to see the glaze over his eyes as he stood above her, roaring in her face. "Can we make sudden moves, now?!" Donnie yells taking a step towards Kara to get her but hears Leatherhead yell "Kraang" and run at him, grabbing his face and shaking him like a ragdoll. "Ahh! He's grabbing me by the face again!" He yells muffled by Leatherhead's hand.

"Leatherhead, don't!" Mikey shouted as Leatherhead attacks his brother's. "He must be having a nightmare." "That makes two of us!" Donnie shouts as he gets thrown around in the air. Kara runs up to Leatherhead, putting her arms around him as he throws Donnie at the wall. "Leatherhead, stop! It's your friends! We're not going to hurt you!" He rips her from his waist and looks into her eyes, growling at her. "It's me.." She said reaching over and gently touching his muzzle.

He blinks his eyes as they return to normal and he holds his head. "Kara?" He said looks around seeing the turtles getting up and walking over to him. "My friends. Oh no..I got angry again, didnt I?" He said letting her down and holding his hands together in shame. "Yes! You did it again!" Donnie yells, freaked out. "Why do you keep grabbing my face?! What is wrong with me face?!" "Would you like the list aphabetically or in a desending order of grossness?" Raph asks while twisting the end of his mask to get out the water. "I am sorry. You are my friends, the only ones I can truly trust. That is why I gave you for safe keeping."

Kara looked down in shame as the guys looked away nervously while Donnie stepped behind Leo. "Heh, about that.." Leo started. "Funny story..true story." Mikey said with a nervous smile. Kara sighed and placed her hand on Leatherhead's as he looked at the turtles confused. "But, before we tell it why don't you sit down and I, and my face, will take one biig step backwards." Donnie says while doing so, staying as far away from Leatherhead as he possibly could. "Okay, go ahe-" "We lost it...we were ambushed by the kraang and they took it back before we had a chance to stop them.." She looks away not noticing his eyes glazing over again but blinks seeing Leo dive into the water as Leatherhead roars and runs at Donnie, grabbing his face once more and slamming him to the ground, Donnie whimpering at his predicament.

Leatherhead's eyes returned to normal as he lifted Donnie back up. "No, Leatherhead. These are your friends.." He says to himself, Donnie voicing his agreement with a "Mhmm" "I am sorry, Leatherhead..." He sighed, setting Donnie down to his feet but doesn't let go as he pulls on his cheeks as if they were made of clay. "Obviously you did everything you could to protect it." Mikey lifted his finger to say something but was smacked by Raph and Kara. "Yes, that's exactly what happened." Raph said, placing his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Leatherhead. We need to get it back." Leo said. "With the powercell the Kraang can open the portal to dimension X and when it opens." "They could use it to bring anything from their home here." Donnie joins in, Leatherhead nodding his head. "Things so horrible they terrify, even me.." "We need to keep that portal from opening. Can you tell us where it is?" Leatherhead closed his eyes, sighing. "All I remember..is this." He said drawing a pattern in the tile with his claw while Donnie took a picture.

"I know i've seen this symbol. It's so familiar." Donnie said staring at his Kraang tech in thought. "The Olympics!" Mikey shouted. "No." Donnie said continuing to stare. "I got it! The Olympics!" "Stop guessing. Obviously its a Kraang symbol." "But from where?" Leo asked placing his hand on Donnie's shoulder. "The olympics!" "Quit it!" Donnie bursted making his brother's jump back. "There's something here and I can figure it out if you'll all just go away and let me think!" He said holding his head while staring intensely at the symbol.

Kara was sitting on the table, back in her regular clothes, staring in thought at the symbol as well. She didn't say a word to him trying to help him figure it out while rolling the canister with the symbol in her hand. _"He's right. It does look familiar..must of seen it somewhere before...but where?" _

"Oh, the Olympics?" She heard and looked up seeing Master Splinter. "For the hundreth ah, ugh! It's driving me crazy! I know I've seen it somewhere else but I can't remember." Donnie said gently smacking his forehead. She sighed seeing his stress level rising. Master Splinter touched his shoulder making Donnie look at him. "You must calm your mind and wait. You are ninja, Donatello. The word 'nin' means patience and perseverance. Deep breath." Master Splinter said, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. "Breathe." "Ok, ok." Donnie said before doing what he said. Kara looked up at Master Splinter and smiled for he seemed to have an answer for everything. "I'm calming I GOT IT!" Donnie shouted, surprising Kara as he ran out of the room before looking at Master Splinter and grinned, giving him a fist bump. "Nice."

She followed after the guys but was having trouble keeping up so Raph let her get on his back before catching up with his brothers. "Donnie, hold on." Leo said noticing Raph and Kara had fallen behind. "Just hurry up!"

They finally stopped ontop of an apartment building Donnie looking down at his phone. "I've figured out where else I've seen this." He said holding up his phone and up ahead was a large building, overtowering all others with the symbol on the front. "TCRI?! They're behind the Kraang plot?" "The Invasion?" Leo joined in. "The Olympics?!" Mikey said doing a jog in place making Raph smack him across the head. "What was that?" Mikey asked, rubbing his head. "A new Olympic event." Raph said making Mikey's face fall in a pout. Kara stared at the building and blinked in realization. _"Aha. I could see that building on the rooftop of my penthouse. No other it seemed familiar. Guess that's where they went after rescuing April from that robot lady._"

"They've been in plain sight the whole time and we never realized it!"Donnie said staring at the building. "I think it's pretty obvious what we have to do. We're going in and taking down that portal." Leo said as they looked back at the building before heading back to the lair for a gameplan.

"I managed to dowload the blueprints to TCRI." April started, showing Leo and Kara the blueprints with Raph on the side looking bored and Master Splinter behind her, listening. "Now, the bottom 2/3rds are just a normal office building and from what I can tell normal humans work there." "Imagine if they knew who they were working for." Leo said with a grin "The ones who are working in this place must punch in the card known as the timecard in the clock which is known as the clock of time." He said in a robotic voice making her chuckle while the others just stare at him. He chuckles nervously before sitting back down, focusin on the blueprints. "Sorry, where were we?" "Hm, what about the upper floors?" Master Splinter asked looking down at April. "Well, that's just the thing. The top third it's all blank." "Well, whatever they built up there they didn't want anyone to know about it." Leo said hiding his pcket knife back in his bandages. Kara freaked out a bit thinking he was going to cut himself but let out a small sigh seeing he was just hiding it. "Which means that is exactly where you have to go." Master Splinter said. "First, we'll have to figure out how to get past security in the lobby." "Tricky..it's not like we can package you up in a box and send it special delivery." Kara blinked her eyes at the idea and smiled before looking up at Leo and grinned. _"Guess we have the same idea."_

April walked in wearing a one size too big jacket with the hood hiding her face and pushing an oversized box with Kara sitting ontop of it looking through papers on a clipboard and chewing gum, blowing a bubble with her cap hiding her eyes and wearing a hooded sweater, baggy pants and boots. "Eh, we got a special delivery here." She said a loud while April pushed. "You know, you could help me." April whispered up at her as she threw her yo-yo at the elevator buttons to make it open. "I am. I'm making the distraction work." She grinned playfully, sticking her tongue out at her as April pushed the package into the elevator, the doors closing behind Kara but not before seeing the robot lady grab April. "I know you'll be ok.." She said with confidence while waiting, sitting non chalantly on the box.

When the doors open she grinned as they aimed their weapons at her. "Oh, it's not me you should be worried about." She said out loud and kicked the box once before doing a flip over them as Leatherhead rips through the box, roaring at him and goes all out on them. She whoops and hollars for Leatherhead before putting her gloves on to join him.

After all the Kraang were defeated on the first floor she calmed Leatherhead down, bringing him back to his senses and took the elevator to catch up with the guys standing under him with his arm on one side keeping her close to him protectively. "You are the first human to be nice to me and not run away in fear. Thank you." She smiled and hugged his arm. "Aww, Leatherhead, you're such a softie." He looked down at her and smiled before pulling her into a hug and patting her head. "You and Micheangelo are my best friends."

When Leatherhead and Kara walked through the door Kara was on his shoulder and looked at the large rock monster and grinned. "Who ordered a beatdown with a large side of kickbutt?" She said, punching her fist into her palm before jumping down from his shoulder as he roared, "Kraang!" throwing a dismembered Kraang droid at the rock monster and charged, fighting it off. Kara ran over to the guys as Donnie shouted "Leatherhead! Get him by the portal!" He roared and threw the rock monster in the middle of it and Donnie pushed a button on his Tphone making the bomb he created explode. "We did it!." "Yeah!" "Growl" "Alright!" "High three!" "Looks like Rocky over there is nothing but pebbles now!" Kara said, laughing at her pun but blinked seeing a sort of shield around the portal and it looking like it hadn't taken any damage.

"What the.." 'It's still standing?" "High three canceled."

"What're we suppose to do now?" Donnie said out of ideas. "I could punch it a few times but I don't think that's gonna do it. "Raph said, looking down also out of ideas. "Uh..guys" Mikey said pointing over at Rocky, that's right we're naming him Rocky, reassembled itself. "Well this day can't get any worse." Raph said watching but furrowed his brow in annoyance as Rocky puts its head back on and was very angry. "And it just did." "Something else might come through." Donnie said as the portal started glowing a circular orb starting to form. "What do we do now?" He blinked as Leatherhead walked over to Rocky, jumping on him and pinning him to the ground while the portal was still on.

"Leatherhead! Something else is coming through!" "Not if I can help it." He grabbed Rocky and started walking towards the portal. Kara's eyes widen as she took a step forward. "Farewell, my friends." He said just as he walked through it. "No!" Kara shouted running towards the portal only to have Raph hold her back. "Leatherhead!" Kara and Mikey shouted together just as the portal closed and a shockwave came, throwing them back. She slowly stands up looking at the spot where he was. "Leatherhead...I can't believe he's gone.." Kara looked over at Mikey and hugged him tightly. "We've gotta get out of here." Leo said, back on his feet. "We can't just leave. With that portal operational the Kraang are more dangerous than ever! We have to destroy it!."

There was a ding ding sound coming from the otherside of the room as more Kraang droid appeared. They started firing at them and Mikey helped Kara to the top where Rocky had made a huge hole. "Maybe later." Leo said while taking out a grappling hook and aiming. "We'll be back." He said before shooting it, the end stabbing into the edge of the building across from them. Kara held onto Mikey as they slid down the line and escaped back to the lair.

The guys returned to the lair, looking down at their loss. Kara was with them but stayed outside the lair not wanting them to see her cry. "Oh, you're ok!" April said with a big smile before going over to them. Master Splinter sat up from the couch. "Welcome home, my sons. Was your mission successful?" "Fraid not, Sensei. Leatherhead is..gone." Leo said.

Kara could hear the conversation and when Leo spoke those words she buried her head in her knees and cried. Mikey walked up behind her and sat down next to her, hugging her. She put her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. When she was done Mikey lead her inside and sat down next to Leo while April and Donnie hugged Kara. "He saved us..and I found this!" He said with a smile, holding up a piece of tech. "Oh, good. Now you're picking up alien trash." Donnie moved over to Mikey and took it from his hands curiously.

"Do you realize what this is?" Donnie asked looking down at Mikey, who looked back up at him with a smile. "Shiny." "It's a Kraang data storage device! If I can decode it maybe it can helps us find a way to stop them!"

Kara was with Donnie, not to help him or anything since she wasn't a genius like him, but just to be with him. She was still bummed about Leatherhead but it was hard to truly be sad around him or his brothers, specially when he made sure she was ok before starting on his work. She rolled behind him on his spining chair waiting patiently for him to finish. When he stood up she stopped and watched him leave before rolling over towards the door over hearing their conversation. "I don't think they were." She heard Donnie say before leading them into his lab and at his computer area. "I used the Kraang processor inside Metalhead to access that storage device. A lot of the files are damaged but I think I found what they were after." He said typing on his computer before pushing enter and soon pictures of April filled his computer screen. April gasped seeing the pictures. "What? They're after...me?" She said as everyone turned to her in surprise. Kara's eyes widened as she looked over at her best friend. "No way..."

If you guys don't know whose speaking up there then go back and watch the show! Shame on you! Kidding! Lol, hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


	19. Chapter 18: Cockroach Terminator

Kara was sitting in her jacuuzi tub relaxing after another fight. She layed back, sighing in content with chillstep(dubstep that is relaxing) and was feeling at total peace. She slowly opened her eyes thinking over what Casey Jackson said.

_They were eating at Murakami's Noodle Shop after tonight's fight. He was smoking a cigarette watching her eat the Pizza Gyoza with chopsticks. "I thought you didn't like chinese restaurants cause you didn't know how to use the chopsticks." He said leaning his head back to breathe the smoke at the ceiling. She blushed and stuffed a Pizza Gyoza into her mouth. "A friend taught me.." she said with a full mouth. He glanced down at her seeing her nervous expression and grinned. "Ah, so you finally got yourself a boyfriend, huh?" She looked at him for a moment before stuffing her face some more. "Can I get more please?!" She shouted through puffed cheeks that were red from blush. She swallowed hard, having to chug down her tea before she choked on it and sighed heavily making him laugh at her. "I'm happy for you." He said tapping the ashes into the cigarette holder. She kept the chopsticks in her mouth, nibbling at the ends shyly. Casey had always been there ever since he found out her skill. He never took her for granted, never stole from her, and he even found out who she was and didn't tell anyone! Still..could she trust him with this big secret..?_

_"Anyways, onto business.." He said taking a long drag of his cigarette below slowly letting it out. "It seems Texas put the word out on you with all the other fight clubs in the U.S. that is why so many challenger's are after you. You are getting stronger, I can tell that much, but it seems that your opponents are as well and soon I fear that there will be one that will just be too much for you." He looked down at his tea, his eyes glazing over deep in thought. She knew that look too well but he never told her the reason behind it. She always thought because he had lost something that changed his life. Her eyes widen in realization before she looks at him with sadness. "You lost someone like that..didn't you?" He didn't look up at her, feeling her sadness and he smiled sadly before lifting his teacup to his lips. "My wife.." He slowly drank his tea before looking over at her seeing the shock on her face. He smiled and reached over at her as if to touch her head but instead reached over at the newly filled plate and took a Pizza Gyoza. "But that story is for another time, now eat up." He said, popping it into his mouth and he blinked in surprise. "Wow, that's pretty good actually." She beamed in delight and smiled, sharing with him. "Yeah..he showed them to me." She said looking to the side with a soft smile._

She opened her eyes and sighed softly sinking deeper into the water til her eyes were above the water, sighing as air bubbles pop. _"I'll get stronger for you, Casey."_ She thought before submerging fully into the water.

The next night she went over to the guy's home with some fresh groceries thinking it would be the perfect time to try and cook for them but before she could let them know of her presence she heard a girly scream and rushed into the kitchen, thinking April was in trouble, but found Raph trying to stab a cockroach. She almost fell on the floor at what she was witnessing but noticed it crawling towards her. She bent over, letting go of her groceries and held her hand out as it crawled into her hands before Raph could hurt it.

"What're you doing?! Kill that thing!" Raph shouted at her holding his sai out ready to attack it. "Stop stop! You'll smash him!" He said yelling at Raph. "That's the idea!" Kara moved behind Donnie and looked at it, tilting her head at the camera on his head. She actually thought it was cute before giving it back to Donnie. "You can't smash this roach, ok? He's special." He said with a smile before rubbing his cheek against it. "Reeeally speeecial." He said holding it out for him to see. She squinted her eyes and thought it actually waved at Raph. _"That...is disturbingly adorable.."_ She thought before looking over as Leo asks the question they're all thinking.

"Ok, i'm going to regret this but..why is he special, Donnie?" "Because I outfitted him with a remote control helmet." "Well, that explains why you're special." Leo said smiling with a raised brow while crossing his arms. Kara reached into her bag of groceries, pulling out a snack box and opened it, taking out a twinkie and held it on her palm, moving it next to Donnie's so he could crawl over and eat it. Ok, so not all of it is fresh foods. She also got them some of her favorite junk foods like Twinkies, Cheetos, etc but she's still gonna cook for them!

"We can send him into TCRI and spy on the Kraang. The camera allows us to see what the cockroach sees!" He said as his brother's gather around him, Raph staying as far away from the roach as possible. When Donnie plays the video back Kara hears the scream again and sees its Raph and busts out laughing next to Mikey. "That is awesome! Big tough Raph is scared of cockroaches." "I am not!" "Oh, really? Let's go to the video" Mikey said before rewinding the video and having Raph scream and froze the video at his horrorfied face. "This is my favorite part! Donnie, can I get this on a T-shirt?" "Wanna see my favorite part?" Raph says angrily before throwing him over the table.

"I'm surprised you're not scared of them, Kara. N-Not that i'm saying you would be!" Donnie said as the roach moved back to his hand to eat. "Eh, I would go explore the woods outside my parent's place and I'd see tree roaches all the time. They were three time bigger than this one but if you leave them alone then they'll leave you alone." She glanced over at Raph and grinned seeing him tense up about the size of tree roaches. "Wow, are you afraid of anything?" Leo asks, quite impressed on her resolve. "Spiders..." She says in a low voice, staring wide eyed into nothingness while clenching the Twinkie in her hand, squishing it. "Ook..sorry I asked." Leo said nervously while scooting away from her as she continued to stare into nothing. "Anyways, we're going to spy on the Kraang..with a cockroach!" He said holding it up proudly as it squeaks and does a little dance. _"...Disturbingly adorable.."_

"Anyways, before you guys go all ninja turtles on me, I want to cook you something." She smiled, holding up the grocery bags before running into the kitchen to start. They watched her leave and looked at eachother, smiling, never having had someone cook for them..except for Mikey. She washed her hands first before getting out ground beef, noodles, sauce, and seasoning deciding to make Spaghetti since it was the easiest thing to make for beginners. "Ok, I can do this.." She punched her fists together confidently but blinked, almost forgetting something. She reached into her bag and pulled out a speaker and her Ipod before turning it on and playing her music.

She was singing along to her music while rolling the ground beef into meatballs, waiting for the water to boil. She popped them into the pan and sprinkling seasoning on them as they started to cook. Once the water was boiling hot she placed the noodles in the pot and closed it before turning on the oven and pulling out bread fresh from the baker. She smiled excitedly hoping the guys would like it as she cut it longways and spread garlic butter over the two sides and placed it in the oven to warm up.

The guys were watching her cook and breathed in the smell of the cooking meat, they're mouths begining to drool. She glanced back seeing them just as they tried to hide from her and giggled.

Once everything was finished she made each of them a plate with the noodles first, then sauce and lastly the meatballs with two pieces of bread on the side. She stared at the fresh plates and smiled triumphantly before walking into the livingroom and saw them acting normal, Raph reading the paper, Leo staring at the tv, Mikey..being Mikey, and Donnie playing with the roach. "Dinner is served." She said with a giggle as they all ran into the kitchen and showed them how to eat it using forks. "I'm going to go get Master Splinter, I'll be back." She walked to the entrance and gently knocked on the door. "Come in." She heard and she walked in. "I made dinner for everyone, if you would like to join us, Master." She smiled watching him stand up. "So that is the delicious aroma I have been smelling." She blushed and rubbed the back of her head before walking with him into the kitchen to see the guys quiet for once eating their food with a smile on her face. She smiled happily and made a plate for Master Splinter before sitting down next to Donnie.

"Sooo? How do you guys like it?" She asked, hopefulness in her eyes. "It's great!" Donnie said after swallowing his food, the boys nodding in agreement. She clapped her hands, blushing darker now but was happy to have made them a decent meal.

Donnie saw she wasn't eating and scooted closer to her. "Aren't you hungry?" She looked over at him then to the oven. "I guess I only made enough for you guys." She scratched her cheek noticing she gave them all large helpings but shrugged her shoulder. "It's alright. I have some left over at my place anyways." She blinked as he twirled the fork, to get some spaghetti and held it up to her, smiling. She blushed but opened her mouth, letting him feed her til there was nothing left on his plate, he eating too of course.

The guys cleaned up as a thank you for making the meal, and cause Master Splinter said so, which she returned with a hug to each of them Raph patting her head, Mikey squeezing her tightly, Leo giving her a gently hug, and Donnie giving her a full embrace. Master Splinter touched her shoulder but she wasn't going to take that and gave him a hug instead making him smile and return the hug.

Now, the action can begin. The Shellraiser was parked in an alley near the TCRI building while Jeffrey, she's call the roach Jeffrey, infiltrated the building with ease letting them see everything. "Come on, roach number one. Make papa proud." Donnie said controlling the camera lens with a controller. "His name is Jeffrey." She said, pouting since he wouldn't call him that. "Why would you name a roach?" Raph started as Mikey joined in. "Yeah? I'm the one that names stuff!...Jeffrey it is." "Shh!" Leo said, giving them a stern look before turning his attention back to the kraang. "Wait, what are those guys talking about? Can you get closer?"

"That, which is known as the next phase of the Kraang invasion to the planet known as earth will soon begin." "Next phase? That doesn't sound good." Leo said looking at Donnie before turning his attention back to the screen. "That, which is the laser drill that will drill a hole in the planet known as earth. That is a hole thirteen miles deep in the earth."

Donnie loaded the photo into his Tphone. "Woah" He said placing his hand to his head. "They're gonna bore a hole into earth?" "I'm guessing that's bad.." "Eh, unless you think the city needs a giant lava fountain." "Yup, that's bad." "Goodbye harsh winters." "Lava surfing ruules." Mikey said holding out his pinky and thumb, waving his hand. "No, it definitely doesn't, Mikey. We have to stop this!" Leo said before going back to the video as the Kraang continues to speak. "To complete the plan Kraang needs to possessing that which is known as the diamond lense to make work the drilling of the laser drill."

"What does that mean?" "They need a diamond lense to make their laser drill work now shh." Donnie said to Raph as they listened to the conversation. While the guys constantly asked questions frustrating Donnie Kara was deep in her own thoughts remembering the conversation with Casey. Everything they were saying was going in one ear and out the other but she snapped out of her thoughts hearing Donnie yell about losing the signal. She looked over seeing Donnie trying to fix it but then went on the studying the blueprints of the drilling plans. "Aha! I think I found the diamond map. It's abit blurry but I bet we can follow it to the labratory." "We don't have much time til the Kraang drill fires. Let's go!" Leo said running to the driver's seat and drove off.

Not long after they sped off Leo hit a large bump causing her to jump a foot in the air. "Ka-thump? That's a really bad sound." Donnie said looking over at Leo. "You think?" Kara said sarcastically before standing up. "It sounded more like a Ba-dump." Mikey said. "I heard a Flap." Raph said, smirking at them with his arms crossed. "Flap?" Donnie and Mikey said just as Raph slapped them both. "Flap." Kara giggled at Raph giving him a fist bump before climbing out the van with Leo, Donnie behind her to see what they hit.

"What is that?" Leo asked, Kara bending down next between Leo and Donnie. "Yuugh, smells like a butt sandwich." Kara looked up at Mikey, glaring at him for putting that image in her head hearing Raph about to puke. "Hey, you ok?" She asked worriedly. He shook his head, keeping his hands to his mouth as if it would keep him from vomitting. She shrugged it off and looked at Donnie as he began to analyze what it was. "Hm...hmm..Oh. Oh dear..Would you look at that..hideous and beautiful." He said poking it with a pencil, making her stick her tongue out in disgust as some gooey liquid popped out and stuck onto the pencil. _"Oh no no noo..don't put it near you're mouth UGH! HE DID IT! Ugh, it's on his mouth!"_ Her thoughts were screaming in disgust but her facial expression was blank, watching him wipe it off his mouth. _"He had better wash that mouth with chlorine before I kiss him again.."_

"Donnie, what is that thing?" "Yuck, it's my spyroach." Donnie said while pulling on one of Jeffrey's atennas or something. "Your what?...YOUR WHAT?!" Raph yelled, his eyes bulging out with fright. "He must of been exposed to some mutagen. You see how the nabhelmet merged with his exoskeleton? We have never seen organic and inorganic matter fuse in in in such an amazi-" "That's great, Donnie. We can discuss this some more when we're driving away at a thousand miles an hour!" "Aw, come on you big baby! What're you worried about? We creamed it with our van!" Kara sighed, shaking her head wondering how this phobia came to the "mighty, tough raph." She turned her head back to it, seeing standing up making her eyes widen with her mouth open. "It's not like its gonna get up and come after us." "Uh...guys" They heard Donnie say and saw the roach, or Jeffrey, pinning Donnie down by his neck and holding Kara close to it by her face. She was trembling, able to feel its strength and looked down at Donnie with her hands on Jeffrey's trying to get it off of her. "Heh...I can see why you would freak out about this..." She said trying not to sound scared but failing.

Jeffrey picked Donnie up and tossed him aside into a pile of garbage. She trembled feeling Jeffrey's antennas all over her body, the lens of the camera zooming in on her before shoving her out of the way causing her to stumble and fall backwards as it walked towards the guys making Raph scream in terror and run behind the Shellraiser. Donnie ran over to her to make sure she was ok. I..I'll be alright." She said as she tried to calm herself down her body shaking in Donnie's arms. She shook her head and breathed in deeply then slowly letting it out. "Go help Raph." He nodded as she stood up and brought his staff out blitzing Jeffrey with him coming from above and his brothers, Leo and Mikey coming from the sides, trying to stop him but he didn't budge from them and continued walking towards the Shellraiser. "This things tough!" Leo said trying to push him backwards with his swords. "Naturally, cockroaches are among the most resilient lfeforms on the planet." "And the grossest.." Mikey said making Jeffrey smack him into a wall and land in a trashcan. "Sensitive roach!"

"Where's Raph?" Leo shouted intime for him to appear with the manhole cannon. "Eat hot manhole cover!" Raph said angrily shooting at it while Donnie and Leo jumped out of the way. It didn't faze him as he continued walking closer to Raph til he hit him square in the face, knocking him out. "Phew...oh no.." Once it started twitching Raph fired manhole covers at it rapidly but was missing everytime, screaming. "Woah woah woah! Ease up, Raph! I think you got em" Leo said placing his hand on his shoulder to stop him while Raph panted heavily with his eyes closed. "Ok...ok.." He shot one more time, hitting Jeffrey where the sun doesn't shine. Donnie went back over to Kara, holding her as they walk back to the Shellraiser. "What'd we do with it?" "Forget the roach! We gotta stop the kraang before they destroy the earth." Leo said climbing inside the Shellraiser with Donnie and her behind him. "Leos right, we gotta go." "You just wanna get away from that thing." Mikey said pointing his finger at Raph. Kara gasped looking at the monitors and seeing the place where Jeffrey was now empty. "Oh no, it's gone! Come on, guys, we gotta move!" She heard Raph yelling as he shoved his other brother's into the van Leo driving off.

"There's the van! They must of picked up the lens." "Ram that sucker!" Raph shouted while holding onto the security line. "No, wait!" Kara shouted just as Leo sped off at it. She yelled in surprise and held onto the only thing she could, which was Raph as they rammed into the van causing it to topple over on its side. She clung to Raph tightly before blinking, seeing she was alright. She let go of him, coughing some before going up to Leo, smacking him on the head. "Ow, hey! What was that for?!" "Not all of us have shells, genius!" She shouted before following the guys out to face the kraang.

"Halt, Kraang!" Leo said, pointing his katana at them. "The halting of kraang is not the thing that the ones who are turtles will be doing to kraang." It said, clenching its fist at them. "Wrong, the halting of kraang is exactly that the ones, ugh, just halt!" Leo said, failing at speaking "kraang" to kraang. "Which should we save first? The world or the english language?" "I dunno, he sounded pretty convincing to me." Kara grinned, in a fighting stance. "I got the lens!" Raph yelled, dragging it to their side. Kara moves to go help him but hears a "thump" and looks over seeing Jeffrey standing ontop of a kraang droid ontop of the van. She snickers, hearing Raph yell. Jeffrey pops his neck and begins shooting at the kraang, who attack back, but it was useless for their laser bullets were flying off of him without leaving a scratch.

Taking this opportunity Kara runs for the lens and tries to lift up the case but was having difficulty so she started dragging it to the van. "Wow, this thing is heavy.." "Mikey, Donnie, you take the roach. Raph, Kara, you're coming with me...Raph?" "I could use some help over here!" Kara shouted, pulling the case up to the entrance to the Shellraiser. "Almost...Gah!" She screamed in pain as a laser hit her arm causing her to drop the case, holding her arm in pain. "Aw, come on!" She looks up seeing flying kraang and dropped the case, avoiding their laser's while holding her now bleeding arm. "Raph! Leo!" She felt helpless not being able to fight off flying kraang as she jumped, dodged, and serpentined her way through an alley only to be at a dead end.

She cursed under her breath and grabbed a top to a trashcan, using it as a shield as the three that were after her fired at her. "Raph! Leo!" She screamed out their names as another laser managed to graze her leg. She glared up at them and threw the lid at the one closest to her before jumping onto a dumpster, pushing off of it, flying at another one as she slams her fist into its face and reached over, grabbing the last one by the leg just as she started falling and slammed it into the ground with her ontop of it. She slowly stood over it and grinned down at it. "Not so helpless now am I?" She sighed, falling to one knee and looked at her arm her blood almost covering it.

They guys finally found her and Donnie looked at her worriedly before immediately taking care of her arm. She smiled at Donnie before glaring over at Raph. "Where were you?" "I was busy." He said avoiding eye contact with her. "Helping Leo?" "No, cowering in terror." Leo said walking up to them with a kraang head stuck in his katana. "What about the diamond lens?" "He lost that too." She sighed in annoyance and looked over at him before shaking her head not knowing what to say.

"We gotta find the drill before the kraang cracks ManHattan(?) like an egg!" Leo said turning away to enter the Shellraiser. Before Kara could follow Donnie stops her. "I want you to go back to the lair. It's too dangerous for you.." "But I can take care of myself. Please, I want to help" He looked at her before kissing her forehead. "Alright, but if it get's too dangerous I want you to hide in the van, ok?" She smiles and kisses his lip before nodding. "I promise." He smiled and went inside the Shellraiser after Mikey. As she was about to go in though Raph pulled her aside, holding his head down in shame. "I'm sorry...I know you wouldn't be injured if I had helped.." She sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Look, I know how it feels to be scared of something..but once someone you love is in danger that fear becomes strength to fight for them." He looked at her and nodded but yelled in pain as she punched him on the arm. "But you seriously owe me!" She stuck her tongue out at him before walking into the van, him following after her with a small smile.

"You blew it, Raph" "I know, this stupid phobia is going to end up getting the whole team killed." She glared at Raph, standing next to him. "Close! But not today!" She shouts with determination. "Guys. Ok, here's a map of known kraang facilities and heres a map of the faultlines here in New York City. Now, if the kraang are going to drill a hole into the earth's crust then this is where they'd do it." "Alright then guys, we got a little more time left before the kraang start drilling."

They were folowing the map to the place where the drill was. Kara stood in the middle of the van, holding into the security line and sighed, her arm and leg starting to ache. She let go of the line and rubbed her arm some but just as she did she heard something climb onto the Shellraiser and heard a whirring sound. "What's that sound?" Raph asked while Mikey cleaned his ear with his finger. "I don't see anything outside." Donnie started til the alarm alerted them of something. "Uh-oh. He's back." "What?! Where?!" Raph shouted and started speaking gibberish. "Woah, calm down, Raph." Kara started but blinked as he jumped onto her, clinging tightly as if all life depended on his grip on her. "He's underneath the van, he's underneath the van!" The whirring sound continued til they heard a snap and the van skidded to a stop. "He cut the driveshaft?!" Kara pushed Raph off of her, gasping for air."How does he kee finding us?!" Leo and Kara say outloud. "Hmm..well he could be using the homing signal I set up so that spyroach could find his way to the van. " "There's a homing signal?!" "Dude, even I would of turned that off." Mikey said, nodding his head as a matter of factly. "Excuse me, Mikey, i've been a little distracted. Maybe I could use the signal to tap into his camera to see what he is seeing." "None of this makes sense! Why is he so mad at us?!" Kara crossed her arms, looking down at Raph. "I could understand you but why everyone else? I mean, I gave Jeffrey a freaken twinkie!"

Just as she finished her sentence Donnie finished loading what Jeffrey was seeing and it was the footage of Raph trying to stab him. "Ha, I knew it!" "Oh, cruud.." Raph said knowing he was screwed. "He's not mad at us, he's mad at you." "Wow, that stinks for someone whose afraid of roaches." "I already got it, thanks. Are there anymore surprises?" As soon as he finished that sentence a circular saw appeared infront of him, almost hitting him. "HE HAS A SAW?! The cockroach has a saw!" Leo pushed him out of the way and cut it off before it could do anymore damage to the van or them. "Not anymore. Donnie, the rest of us will keep the roach busy-" "We will?!" Leo grabs Raph, narrowing his eyes at him. "Yes! You gotta fix the Shellraiser fast like, yesterday fast."

Kara followed after them, Leo still holding onto Raph as he was dragged outside who was freaking out so bad she wished she had a video camera to blackmail him for. "Hey, spyroach raph's out here. Come and get him!" "Really? You're using me as bait?!" "Yup." Leo said with a smile. "How's it feel to be on the other side?" Kara said with a grin. "Wait, we've never used you as bait." Mikey said, looking at her. "I know, but it's one of movie lines i've been wanting to say." She chuckles before Jeffrey appeared infront of them. Kara grabbed Raph's feet while his brother's took each arm and ran off for Jeffrey to follow to lead him away from the Shellraiser with Raph screaming all the way.

Kara stood infront of Raph protectively while the guys went to hide. She could hear Raph cowering behind her but grinned as Mikey and Leo captured Jeffrey in a trashcan, hitting with with everything they could find til it overpowered them, throwing them to a wall. "Time to vamoose!' She said turning to leave but saw Raph already disappeared."Ah, you jerk!" She shouted before seeing it right behind her. She held her arms over her head waiting for impact but when she felt none she looked up seeing it just staring at her. It reached over, touching her bandaged arm and she winced, backing up. It's antenna's twitched at her movements seeing she was hurt and moved closer reaching one of its arms out and hugged her. She blinked wondering what it was doing not knowing it was replaying the video of her feeding her the twinkie and protecting him from Raph. He suddenly picked her up and threw her into a dumpster, sealing the top with heavy objects before going after Raph.

"Hey! Lemme out of here!" She yelled, banging on the dumpster til the smell of rotting garbage hit her nose and she gagged, vomitting inside it. "Ugh! Come on! Get me out of here!"

After about 30 minutes of kicking, punching, and screaming she could hear someone getting the stuff off the dumpster and sighed in relief. "Oh, thank y-" She saw a large, white and slimy creature flying above her with large, black eyes and mouth filled with rows of fangs. She screamed as it grabbed her and took off in the sky. "Oh my god! I don't want to see a whole new world like this!"

The guys could see Jeffrey flying towards them with Kara in it's arms. "Dudes, Jeffrey's got Kara!" Mikey asked seeing Jeffrey lick Kara, making her vomit once more "What?! Get em!" Donnie yells worried for Kara's safety as Raph fires the garbage cannon at Jerffrey but it had no effect. She groaned and took out her pepperspray, spraying it in his eyes making it scream and drop her. She screams as she falls to her death but she reaches for a lamp post and grabs onto it, swinging herself over it once before flying towards a fire exit and falling in a pile of garbage. "Woo, thank you Master Splinter!" She jumps up as if nothing happened and watches the guys drive off. She pulls out her cellphone, calling Leo. "Don't worry about me. I know you have to stop the drill. I'll be fine!" He nods and hangs up but sees Raph coming up beside her in a dark cycle. "Get on, he's got Mikey." She nods and hops on behind him, putting her arms around his waist. "You're going after him? You don't need to prove anything" She shouts as they drive from Jeffrey. "It's just as you said earlier, Kara..." She smiled thinking he wasn't paying attention to her and nodded. "I'm proud of you, Raph."

He stops the cycle and stands up, pointing at him. "Hey, you up there! Looking for me?" It tosses Mikey back to the Shellraiser who climbs back inside, closing the top and they drive off to the laser location while her and Raph lead Jeffrey away. She ducks her head as it throws grenades at them, yelling in surprise til Raph pushes a button as a shell like shield covers them and he turns a corner. "Wow, this is awesome." Kara smiles in awe at the thing as he uncovers them in time to throw a trashlid with the grenades at Jeffrey. "Woohoo!" Kara shouts as they drove off, Raph receiving a call from Leo saying they were stuck. "I'm on it!" He shouted in the phone before driving off faster just as Jeffrey stopped infront of them. "This is either going to be really cool or really painful." "Wait, what?" Kara said, looking over his shoulder as he goes stop speed at Jeffrey. "Oh crud.." She said, holding onto him tightly just as the front wheel rammed into Jeffrey's head, smacking him as it turned a couple times then flew upwards and over he wall. She screamed and just as they were about to hit the ground she jumped off, landing beside Raph as he shakes off the pain and stands up. "Ugh, it was both." Kara nodded in agreement before heading towards the drill. "The laser drill is at 400 meters from the earth's core." A kraang voice said. "Not for long!" Raph shouted, jumping his way towards the drill to stop it while Kara fought off the kraang trying to get to the others.

"The laser drill is at 300 meters." She heard the voice say and looked up at Raph, seeing him fighting off Jeffrey, conquering his fear. She smiled proudly at him but dodged a laser and knocked out the Kraang that attacked her. "Raph! Finish him off!" She said, getting rid of the last kraang in time for the doors to open again letting the guys in. She runs into the Shellraiser just as Raph drives towards them and they back up, leaving just as the drill explodes.

"Raph! That was awesome!" She said as they hung out at her place, dropping her off for the night. "I have a new respect for you, my man!" She said pounding her fist with his. "Yeah you faced your fear and saved the city. Not bad for a Wednesday." Leo said, smiling at his younger brother. "Faced my fear? I conquered it! I looked my fear in the eye and zapped it to oblivion!" He said using his Sai as a demonstrating while holding Mikey by the head. "Wow.." Mikey said his eyes wide in awe before being dropped. "So you're not afraid of cockroaches anymore, huh?" Mikey asked with his arm around his older brother. Raph shook his head, smiling. "Nope." "Good, good. Then you won't mind the one I slipped into your shell." He said, smiling an evil smile. Raph's body tensed up, his eye twitching before he jumps around, screaming while trying to get it out, his brother's laughing at him.

Donnie got up to see what Kara was up to but saw her passed out on her bed, her legs dangling from the side. He smiled softly and pulled the blankets over, laying her under them and covered her up, kissing her lips softly. "Goodnight." He said before leaving, shhing his brother's up.

**OMG! I'M FINALLY DONE! THIS TOOK FOREVER! Gosh, I hate writing for the Kraang! Dx -Kraang walk into view with weapons out- "Us, that is the kraang, finds that very offensive." -aims at- Me: AHHH! -throws Kara at them and runs for my life- Kara: What the?! Dx! **

**Hope ya'll enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 19: Baxter's Gambit

Kara sat on the other side of the dojo, watching Master Splinter train the guys on a lesson of knowing when an enemy will strike when they're not being seen. She watched Donnie fail and smiled hearing him yell, "Aw, man!" before sitting back down. She covered her mouth to keep herself from making them lose concentration while Master Splinter moved to Mikey. _"Maybe I should help train him on the side.."_ She thought to herself as Mikey failed as well. _"Him too."_ Next it was Raph thinking he would pass she was immediately proved wrong as Master Splinter hit him on the head sooner than he did the other too. She grinned, covering her mouth once more to not distract them as it was finally Leo's turn.

She watched him staring ahead, his eyes focused and his stature calm while Master Splinter raised the wooden sword and watched as the world seemed to slow down in time for Leo to evade the sword, stepping to the side then did a small flip backwards. He smiled victorously, pumping his arm. "Yes!" She gently clapped her hands, smiling at him and turning to Raph hearing him talking to Master Splinter. "What is the point of this, anyways?" "Evading a sword you cannot see demonstrates an ability to sense your enemies intention." "I already know my enemies intention, Sensei, to take me down." "Knowing that your enemy will strike is a given but sensing when he will strike means a difference between victory and defeat. Observe. Kara."

She looked up at him seeing him walking behind her. She nodded her head and closed her eyes, feeling the eyes of the guys and Master Splinter on her. She breathed in deeply then let out a slow sigh, waiting paitiently for him to strike. She slowly opened her eyes feeling the wooden sword coming down at her and moved to the left, evading the attack on her head. He kept swinging and she dodged and evaded with ease before lifting her arms up, catching the sword midswing and threw it out of his hands, across the room.

It landed infront of the guys as they stared wide eyed, mouth hanging open at what they just witnessed. She stood up and walked over to them, picking the sword up and gave them a playfull wink while sticking her tongue out at them before handing the sword back to Master Splinter, bowing her head. He bowed back before looking at Raphael. "Now do you see?" "Hai, Sensei." Was all Raph could say before they bowed their heads as Master Splinter leaves the room.

When he was gone the guys surrounded her, awe stuck on their face. "That was amazing, dudette!" "Yeah, that was incredible! How did you learn to do that?!" She scratched her blushing cheek, laughing shyly at Mikey and Donnie. "Oh, well, fighting blind has it advantages. I could teach you guys sometime?" Mikey and Donnie nodded excitedly making her smile but knew Raph wouldn't admit to the lessons. "Beside's, they don't call me Master Splinter's first student for nothing." She grinned proudly while sticking her tongue out at Leo "but nice job though." She smiled at him before leaving with them to get some food.

She was munching on some Pizza Gyoza when her phone started ringing and saw Casey's ID and answered. "What's up, Casey?" "I got some bad news. Turns out there's an undefeated champ in Georgia and has made a challenge to come here and fight you. I have the video they sent me and i'm on my way to your place." "Alright, I'll see you soon." She hung up the phone and sighed. "Looks like duty calls. Gotta go. I'll tell you guys about it when I get back." She hugged the guys, kissing Donnie before leaving the lair, driving her scooter through the tunnels til she arrived at the hidden door, opening it with her own button Donnie made specially for her so she wouldn't have to hide it everytime and left.

She took a quick shower and walked out just in time for Casey to walk in. He had a distraught look on her face which made her nervous but she left in her room to get dressed. She came out in her usual clothes seeing him putting the video on and sat down next to him as it played.

The crowds were going wild for a tall, bald man with a goutee. He was very muscular, go figure, and had a summer tan. She watched him mercilessly beat a man to his knees and glared, knowing what kind of fighter he was from the moment she looked at him, deadly and unpredictable. After the fight, the guys walks up to the camera. "I've been hearing stories of this Blind Bandit being undefeated but his reign is about to end. I'm coming for you!" He yelled, his face in the camera with a menacing grin on his face then shoved the recorder out of the way, leaving the arena.

She turned it off and leaned back getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What do you want to do about it?" Casey asked clearly nervous and worried for her. "I want to set up a meeting before I fight him. I want to see how he'll act in person before fighting him. If I feel I can face him then I will. If not, then I won't so no need to worry. She gave him a confident smile before standing up. "Get in contact with him and set up a meeting for tomorrow night at the abandoned warehouse near the dock. Don't want anyone interrupting." He nodded and took out his cellphone, typing in numbers before walking outside on the balcony to smoke.

The next night she was dressed as the Blind Bandit wearing a tight wife beater and baggy work out pants and boots. She had her head down and stood in the middle of the room with Casey next to her, a lit cigarette in his mouth. He looked up hearing doors being slammed opened and saw the guy with his manager and a woman that looked three to fours years older than her. She looked beat up and Casey described the people to her in a hush toned making her clench her fist. "That must be his towel girl...she has a limp.." She whispered back to them before she cleared her throat as they stood before them.

"So this is the undefeated Blind Bandit?! Ha! You look like you wouldn't last two minutes with me in the ring." He grinned, looking down at her and Casey. His manager, a tall, slim man with long black hair and cunning brown eyes stared at them before walking forward holding out his arm as the girl gave him the suitcase. "Before we settle this in the ring I want to make a propositon for you..you see, not many of his opponents have...survived their fights and it breaks my heart." She frowned hearing the lies in his voice but let him continue. "Just so it doesn't happen again, I want to offer you double the money you would get for this fight to forfeit and leave in one piece." He said, opening the case to show the wads of cash in it. She walked up to him, and took a wad before feeling it in her hands to feel if it was real. "It's real." She said to Casey, her voice disguised and deep before stepping back to him.

She knew these guys were trouble and shook her head. "Sorry but I refuse. Just as I refuse to fight you. I don't fight guys who enjoy beating people to death." She could sense the manager smirking and her body tensed hearing a slapping sound and the girl crying out in pain, seeing the fighter slap her across the face in rage. She clenched her fists and took a step forward, the fighter noticing this and grinned before slapping her again and again til finally Kara couldn't take it anymore.

Casey's eyes widened knowing they were trying to get her to fight them and it was working. Kara stood infront of the girl, grabbing the fighter's hand midslap and clenched it tightly in her hand. "It is not wise to hit a lady in my presence." She said in a low, angry tone, her voice still disguised. The fighter grinned and stepped back as she let go of his hand. "Then fight me." "Fine." Casey stepped beside Kara, placing his hand on her shoulder. "He'll fight you next week, Friday night. If he wins, you will never be allowed to fight here ever again." "Oh, and if I win?" The fighter said with a grin. "Then you can have my title and I'll disappear forever." She said. "Oh, that won't be enough. I want you on your hands and knees showing everyone how great I am and begging for me to let you live." She nodded her head. "Fine but if I win then I get to keep the girl." The fighter grinned and turned to leave not before showing his strength by punching a pillar, leaving a hole the size of his fist in it.

She saw the manager follow behind him and when they were gone she turned her head towards the girl, seeing her tremble in pain. Kara reached up and gently touched her bruised cheek causing the girl to flinch. "Sorry.." She said softly making the girl blush. She lead the girl with Casey to his car to treat her cheek. While Casey was doing that she kept her head low, noticing the girl was putting more weight on one foot than the other and without saying anything picked her up and set her down on the trunk making her yelp in surprise and blush deeply. She lifted up the pant leg and felt her ankle feeling it was swollen.

Casey looked down at Kara surprised she did that but saw the ankle. "Ah, looks like you twisted it.." "I-it's ok, you don't need to do that." "What's your name?" Kara asked while treating the injury the way Jessica taught her. "Um...M-Mary.." "That's a nice name." She said smiling softly at Mary making her blush more. "Um..if I may ask..why did you bet on me? You don't even know me." When Kara was finished she stood up straight and looked at Casey as he whipped out another cigarette. "He doesn't like seeing girls getting hurt. Specially one as cute as you." She could feel Casey smiling at her and chuckled. "W-Well..I better get going...thank you for helping me." Casey helped her down and she was surprised to feel her ankle not hurting as much as before and gave Kara a hug, Kara able to feel Mary's heart racing faster with the contact and shook Casey's hand before leaving.

Casey looked down at Kara with a raised brow making her turn her head to him. "What?...too much?" She asked making Casey laugh. "Come on, loverboy, we better start training now." "Loverboy? What's that suppose to mean?! Casey!" She yelled running to catch up to him.

Five hours after training Kara was walking home still dressed as Blind Bandit but wore an oversized jacket with the hood over her face to hide her features. She felt exhausted and it showed in the way she walked, yawning loudly but stopped hearing something. She walked around the corner and saw the guys and the other two mutants, Fishface and DogPound, on their hands and knees looking as exhausted as she felt. "The truce...is over." She heard Fishface say while Dogpound stood up. "Lets...finish this."

Knowing they didn't know who she was, since she forgot to show them the videos, she decided to have a little fun and calmly walked up to them, pulling the hood off her head and grinned. "Guys need any help?" She asked, her voice disguised. "Sound like you've been through a hard obstacle course" The turles gasped, thinking they were caught but when they saw the bandages they sighed in relief but jumped as Fishface began speaking. "The Blind Bandit! It's really you! I'm your biggest fan." He said cooly but she could hear the excitement in his voice and chuckled. "It's a pleasure meeting fans like you." "Oh, forget it. Next time." She heard Dogpound say before leaving. Fishface looked at her before turning to leave beside him. She glanced down over at the turtles and leaned over to help Micheangelo off the ground. "Thanks man" He said smiling before yawning and walk away with his brothers.

She turned to leave but heard them speaking and decided to listen in. "You know, Raph. You and Fishface made a pretty good team back there." "He's still our enemy, Mikey. He'll take us out the first chance he gets." Just as he said that she saw Fishface throw a ball at Leo but grinned seeing Raph stab the ball before it could hit Leo and nodded. _"Good job Raph."_ She smiled before turning to leave.

**Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! The ending wasn't too weird was it? Wanted to add the turtles in so they weren't forgotten x3**


	21. Chapter 20: Enemy of my Enemy

The next morning Kara dressed herself as the Blind Bandit to train for next week's fight. She sighed heavily feeling nervous about it but knew she had to win. "I'm going to need Master Splinter's help with this..." She said to herself before pulling her hood of her sweater over her head and walking out of her place to go see them.

She managed to go down the sewers without anyone noticing her and followed her senses, remembering the way as if she was seeing it with her own eyes and eventually reached the entrance to their home. The sound of the rust clicking of the admission bars echoeing in the lair.

She glanced to her left seeing Raphael coming out from his room and stood in place, surprised to see someone found the lair. "An intruder!" He yelled before charging at her. She blinked in surprise but grinned remembering she hadn't told him of her 'other identity' and thought she'd have some fun with this.

She dodged his attack just as the others ran out, hearing their brother yell and saw him attacking a man. "How did he find this place!?" Leo asked a loud before charging forward to help his brother but before he could she threw Raph at him causing them to fall backwards. "BOOYAKASHA!" She heard behind her, hearing the swirling of Mikey's nunchucks and jumped to the side before kicking him ontop of his other two brother's making them groan at his added weight. She didn't kick him hard enough to hurt him but still, it was defense.

Lastly, it was Donnie's turn. He took out his Bo Staff and she grinned, holding her hand out waving for him to come get her and he charged, holding his staff above his head to strike down. She reached up, grabbing it with one hand before pulling it from his grasp, tossing it to the side, and did a spin kick to his side, knocking him to the ground and pinned him there. She grinned and before anybody could react she bent down and kissed him on the lips causing the guys to flip out and Donnie's eyes to bug out, his cheeks turning red.

She sat up, still on him and laughed. "You guys sure know how to show a girl a good time." She laughed harder hearing them shout her name. She got off of Donnie and helped him up. "What?" "Y-you look d-ddifferent!" She laughed more and removed the hood showing them her covered eyes. "Kara, why are you blindfolded like that?! You look like a dude!" Mikey shouted, poiniting at her. "Hey..you look like that Blind guy Fishface was talking to last night." Leo said questioningly. "Yeah, remember when I told you guys I'm a fighter? Well I go by the name Blind Bandit because I fight with blindfolds and because it's a guys only fight I disguised myself like this." She said as she removed her sweater revealing her bandaged chest to make it flat

"Woah.." Mikey said walking up to her and poking the bandages making her glare at him and smack his hand. "They're still there, dumdum." "Why would you go through all that trouble to fight?" Leo asked walking up to her with Raph beside him. "It's one of the things i'm passionate about just like you are with your ninjitsu." She said with a smile, crossing her arms. "Ok..so why are you here looking like that?" Raph asked still ticked she kicked his butt. "I'm here to speak with Master Splinter." She said putting her sweater back on and went into the dojo seeing him meditating.

She closed the door behind her and sat down infront of him and waited for him to notice her presence. "What can I do you for, my child?" He asked calmly keeping his eyes closed. She sighed softly, lowering her head. "I made a terrible mistake, Master. I agreed to fight someone who is on another level and I fear I bit off more than I can chew. It was an accident and..I need your help to get stronger." He opened his eyes staring at her deep in thought. "What happened?" "We set up a meeting to meet him. He offered me money to forfeit the match but I refused to challenge him and that angered him so he took his anger out on an innocent..his towel girl and that made me mad...so I accepted his challenge and if I were to win then he would never fight again..and I would take the girl from him."

He listened carefully and closed his eyes. "I am proud of you, Kara. You did not accept out of confidence or pride but to save a life. I will train you once more." He said standing up as well as her and she bowed her head, smiling. "Thank you, Master."

Soon, the training commenced and for three hours nonstop she fought and trained hard with Master Splinter, the guys walking in to watch them, amazed to see Kara almost matching up to Master Splinter's strength. It was clear she was tiring out from the nonstop training but that didn't stop her til she was knocked off her feet, flat on the floor. "I think it is time for a break, my dear. You are learning fast." Master Splinter said, holding his hand out for her to grab which she did and pulled her back to her feet. She bowed her head and left the dojo, taking her blindfold off and sat on the couch breathing heavily.

She saw the guys surround her with questions and pouted, knowing they were listening in on her conversation and held her hand up. "Maybe next time, guys. I'm pretty tired. Think i'm gonna head home and relax. See you guys tonight." She said, standing up before kissing Donnie and walking out. She spent the rest of the day at home, relaxing and eating til it was sundown and she put her regular clothes on and left to go see the guys knowing they were out on patrol.

She texted them and followed their directions til she saw them on a rooftop, Leo looking at the TCRI building with Donnie beside him. She landed near Raph hearing Mikey speak. "This game is awesome. The combat is so realistic!" "You want me to make it more realistic?" Raph said looking down at Mikey with his arms crossed over his chest. "Guys! Stop messing around! Oh, hey Kara." She smiled and waved Donnie looking over at her and smiling brightly before looking down at his T-phone. "According to the Kraang storage device I decrypted some kind of scouting ship is coming through the kraang portal tonight."

Kara looked towards the building and sighed remembering Leatherhead. "So we all have to stay alert." Leo said looking right at Mikey who was busy playing on his T-phone to pay attention. "Yeah, you never know what could sneak up on you." Kara looked up, hearing Karai's voice and grinned seeing her ontop of the watertower before landing swiftfully on the roof near Kara. "I was begining to think you didn't care about us." Kara said, chuckling while leaning against the watertower. Karai looked her way and smiled making Kara smile back.

"Cute, Karai, but i'm not in the mood." Leo said stepping infront of his brothers while Karai took her sword out, attacking Leo. "We don't have time for this, guys." "BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey shouted as they all started attacking Karai, Kara watching her jump over them, landing a few feet away from them. "Booyakasha? Hah, what does that even mean?" She said with a light laugh to her voice. "I dunno but it's fun to yell." Mikey said with a smile before throwing his chain at her. She used her sword to move it around her then stepped on it pulling Mikey to her then kicked him away as Leo fought her with his katana's. "You really know how to make a girl feel welcomed." Karai said with a smile. "Hah, are you kidding? Next time wear a disguise. They'll jump at you the minute they see you." Kara said, laughing.

Donnie looked at her and sighed. "Is this really the best time?" "Oh, i'm just playing, sweetie." She said sticking her tongue out at him playfully making him blush with a small smile on his face. "Heh..she called me sweetie." Karai evaded Leo and kicked Donnie down, looking Kara's way. "Cute, are you two dating?" Kara nodded and looked at Leo. "You should try it sometime."

"Anyways, I heard the scrawny one mentioning the Kraang. What's going on?" Karai said ignoring Kara's comment. "None of your business." Leo said, attacking Karai though Kara could tell there was a hint of blush to his cheeks. "And i'm not scrawny, i'm stoked."

They continued attacking and Kara sighed knowing this was getting nowhere but had a feeling that if Karai wanted to finish them she would go after her first. "Aw, come on. Let me in on the fun." She said while placing her blade against her shoulder. "Look, we're a little busy trying to stop the begining of an alien invasion here. So do us a favor and get lost!" "An alien invasion?! Are you serious?!" Karai said with surprise evident in her voice.

Kara nodded her head, opening her mouth to speak but stopped hearing the sound of thunder. "Strange..there's not a single cloud in the sky...except above the TCRI building." She saw a flash of pink and the top opened revealing a large robot with tentacles and a large eye in the middle. "This can't be good." Leo said, everyones eyes wide at the thing. "You could say that again.." Kara said not moving her eyes from the thing as it floated over towards their direction. "Uh guys, I think I need to change my shell." "Does anyone notice it coming towards us?" Kara asked as she started backing away.

"I hope you have a plan for fighting that thing." Karai said following Kara's suit in backing up. "Heh, of course I do." Leo started. "Step one, run!" He shouted as pink lightning was fired at them. Kara jumped the building but her foot slipped making her fall off the edge. "Help!" She shouted, grabbing edge and trying to pull herself up. "Kara!" Donnie shouted and went to help her but Karai pulled her up and they fled. "Thanks." "No problem."They caught up with the the turtles, Karai running up to Leo. "What the heck was that?" "I dunno but at the top of me head I'd say they used it for flying and shooting at things." Kara followed Karai and saw a narrow alley before pulling her into it before they could search for them. "Thanks." "No problem, still like your hair. How do you get it like that?" Kara said breathing heavily from the running making Karai grin at her.

Kara parted ways with Karai and looked around for the guys, noticing the thing vanished in the air and groaned. She heard a Psst! and looked towards the sidewalk seeing the guys through the rain drain. "I'll catch up to you guys in a minute." She said hearing the police sirens and helicopter before running off.

She later returned to the lair and saw Raph battling the combat dummy. She sighed and adjusted her cap on her head watched the two talk to each other. "That Kraang ship is incredibly dangerous. We gotta figure out what it's doing here." "Or we could just skip to the part where we destroy it." Raph said while stabbing the dummy to the ground. "You're pretty tough when they can't hit you back." Mikey said picking the dummy off the ground and screamed just as Raph was about to punch him but didn't. "So what're we waiting for? Lets load up the Shellraiser and challenge that thing to a rematch!" Raph said punching his fist into his palm. "First, we need a way to find a ship that's invisible." "I know, how about we shoot into the air til we hit it?" "You sound a little too happy about that idea, Raph." Kara said while munching on an apple. "That doesn't sound too smart." "Yeah Raph, not too smart buddy." Mikey screamed once more as he threatened to punch him again.

"Actually, Raph's got something there." Donnie said, walking into the room. "Yeah Leo, Raph's got something there." "But instead of shooting objects we'll shoot waves of electro magnetic radiation. In other words, Radar." He said holding up a homemade satelite made from a strainer. "I've built some radar beacons we can set up around town. If the ship comes near us I'll get an alarm on my T-phone." "Good job guys. Let's split up and place those beacons." Kara jumped up and followed after them not before hearing Mikey speaking to the dummy. "You'll get em next time, buddy." "Mikey!" "Loosen your kneepads, Leo!" She giggled, waiting for Mikey before catching up with the others.

Kara set her beacon up before going back to Leo who happened to be closer to her location than the others and spotted him finishing putting his beacon up. She landed on the roof just as he got off the phone with Donnie and stumbled forward before catching herself. "Woo, gotta work on my landing-Gah!" She rolled to the side as Leo took his swords out and charged at her only to see Karai was behind her with her sword out and ready. They fought and Kara went after them as they landed on the lower part of the roof.

"This is getting old, Karai." "I wanna help you fight the Kraang." She said with an actual smile on her face. This surprised Kara as she stumbled to their level walking over to them but stood back since they still had their weapons out. "Really?" Both her and Leo asked before he and Karai sheathed their weapons. "Heh, no, of course not. We're enemies, you want to destroy us, you're loyal to Shredder. Should I keep going?" "Look, if the Kraang win than we don't have a planet anymore. That makes our fight seem pretty pointless, doesn't it?" "I doubt Shredder would agree." "Shredder is short sided and stubborn, He drives me crazy. His stupid vendetta is going to take us all down. He may not be able to see that but I know you do. What do you say? Work together for now?" She said with a smile while holding out her hand.

Kara looked down at it, her gut feeling was telling her that Karai's words were truthful and she really did want to help. She took a step forward and slowly reached her hand out but Leo took her hand and pulled him next to him picking her up in his arms. "Sorry, sister." He said before leaping off the building backwards.

When they landed Kara took jumped from his arms noticing his eyes were focused on the ground. She knew he was having a battle with his mind and his gut. "I feel it too, Leo." She said making him look up at her. "I feel she is really trying to reach out to us..to you." "I dunno..would it be foolish to trust her again?" He said looking at her, his eyes pleading for an answer. She sighed and gently hugged him. "Only one way to find out. Come on, lets go tell the others." She said before they left for the lair.

Kara was helping April with her form and hand to hand combat while the Leo spoke to the others and Master Splinter about Karai and her proposal. "I know we shouldn't trust Karai but still, I got the sense that she is really fed up with Shredder." "That's probably what she wants you to think." "I know but...ugh, Sensei, is there any chance that she is for real?" "It is possible. Loyalties have been known to shift but a kunoichi is trained to use deception to her advantage" "So she either will or won't betray us?" "Correct, you must trust your instincts. But beware the trap of believing something to be true simply because you wish it to be so."

"So I should trust my instincts unless my instincts are wrong." "Correct." "..Thanks, Sensei." "Woah, you know its good advice when you're still confused afterwards." "No, that's just you, Mikey." Kara said, laughing softly, keeping her eyes on April demonstrating a move with her.

"Guys, seriously? An alliance with Karai? No way, why are we even talking about this?!" Raph said clearly not liking the idea. "It's too bad we can't trust her. It would be nice to have a kunoichi on our side." "Um, hello? What about me?" April said walking over to them with her hands on her hips. "Yeah and why does it have to be a kunoichi?" Kara said now beside April with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm just as strong as you guys, even stronger!" She said clearly offended that he wasn't counting her in with them "No, I mean a real kunoichi..I-I mean not that you're not a real kunoichi just that she's better a-and not that you're not strong o-or anything...heh..is it hot in here?" Donnie asked while poking at his neck while looking between both girls Kara giving him an angry look before turning to leave without saying a word. "It's ok, I get it. She's your mortal enemy but hey! She's purdy!" April said clearly angry with him as well. "No she's not, you're waay prettier..n-not that I think you're pretty, Kara's very pretty I-I mean you're not ugly! I-it's just that I mmph!" Raph got up and put his hand over his mouth, dragging him away "Don't fight it, you'll thank me later. Now go apologize to Kara." He said, kicking him out into the livingroom noticing she was on the second floor in the corner where Mikey's room was with Spike her lap, gently stroking his head while feeding him an piece of banana.

She was given permission to play with Spike after buying Spike fruits and foods healthy for pet turtles to eat and after showing how careful she was around him. She smiled down at Spike before lowering her hand as she stopped stroking his head and just watched him eat. He looked over at her hand and leaned forward gently nibbling her fingertip and she smiled softly, going back to rubbing his head."Sorry, buddy."

She glanced to the side without moving her head and saw Donnie walking over to her, sitting down next to her. She looked back at spike continuing to stroke his head. "Hey." She said simply and said nothing else. They sat in awkward silence before he spoke. "I'm sorry if I offended you..we just don't know many people who are ninja's like us..it would of been a nice change n-not that you're not special!" He said quickly making her look at him with a raised brow. He sighed and slumped against the railing in a defeated manner. "Man, I stink at this." She gave him a small smile before looking down at Spike. "I understand..it's just I felt left out..that I wasn't part of the gang because I don't know ninjitsu I mean, i'm still having trouble going out patrolling with you guys cause I still haven't learned the parkour stuff you guys make look easy..I just slow you guys down all the time.." She leaned her head against his shoulder as he put an arm around her. "No, you don't. Not everyone is perfect but you'll learn it eventually." He said while laying his head ontop of hers. "Are you still mad at me?" She looked up at him, her lips pouting while shaking her head. "No." He smiled at her before leaning down, kissing her pouty lips. "Good, i'm glad."

Kara was sitting on the floor of the Shellraiser looking through her phone while the guys road through the city hoping to find a sign of the kraang ship. "Guys, I think I got something. It doesn't match any authorized flight patterns..it's gotta be the kraang ship!" "Or santa!" "Mikey, seriously?" Kara looked at him, chuckling softly while shaking her head. "Come on, Mikey. You know santa can only survive in the winter time. Why do you think he lives in the northpole? With his size he'd die out in this heat." Kara said as a matter of factly. "You are so right, Kara. My bad." She nodded her head and looked up at Donnie giving her a questioning look but smiled at him placing her index finger to her lips and winking at him. He blinked but nodded, going "Ohh."

"No, it's the kraang ship. Ugh, bummer." Mikey said able to see the ship on their screen. Leo drove off as it began attacking them, Raph able to counter the lightning with the compressed garbage as it exploded everywhere while Kara slid down the aisle of the Shellraiser still looking through her phone, use to it by now. "Hang onto your shells!"

"I think I figured out its mission: US!" "No, it wants to make a playdate with us and give us cookies." Kara said while sliding past Donnie towards Leo with her arms crossed over her chest making his face fall at her sarcasm. "Really?" He asked but was interrupted by Leo. "Mikey! We need an escape route!" "Take the alley on the right!" He said as Leo turned but ended up at a dead end. "It's a dead end" "..Don't take the alley on the right!"

She could see the thing flying up to them and saw the eye lighting up. It struck the Shellraiser as it began to shake violently causing the guys to yell and scream. "Any idea guys?" "Yeah, just one." Raph shot up from his seat and began banging his fist against Mikey's shell making him yell "ow" in pain.

"Come on, guys! We need to find a way out of here!" Kara shouted but stopped once the attack stopped. "What the.." "That was Karai! We gotta go back and help her." Leo said while reversing the Shellraiser, following after them. "She can take care of herself. Let's put some distance between that thing and us!" "No." "But the Shellraiser can't take another onslaught like that right now" "Then I'll do it myself. Drive!" Leo said unbuckling himself as Raph immediately took the wheel.

"I'll meet you back underground." Leo said while lifting up the top to the shell cycle. "Hey, the stealth bikes my thing!" "Now your thing is sucking it up." Leo said before closing the door. "Hey, that's my thing!" Kara watched through the monitors as Leo follows after the kraang ship just before they turned a corner to head back underground.

Kara waited with the guys in the Shellraiser hoping Leo was ok. She was sitting next to Donnie with her head against his leg, yawning softly. He gently petted her head and she smiled at him before hearing the doors open revealing Leo and Karai. "You brought her inside?! Dude! She'll see all our gear!" Karai looked around not really impressed with what she sees. "Yeah, cause if the Shredder finds out you have an icecream lamp, it is over." She said with a joking smile making Raph groan, annoyed.

"Karai just risked her life to save us. She's earned a little trust. Let's hear her out." "You're the boss." Raph said putting the brakes on the Shellraiser still not liking this idea.

"You guys need my help. You really think you could shoot down an alien with garbage?" "Compressed garbage!" "And manhole covers." "My point is to take out a ship like that you need a real weapon." "She does have a point. I mean the gar..compressed garbage was enough to counter their attack but we barely made a dent with them and the covers." Kara said looking from Donnie and Mikey to Karai. "Oh yeah, like what?" Raph asked Karai.

"What if I got you a shoulder fired missle launcher?" "I'm starting to like her." Kara smiled at Raph. "Where are you going to get a shoulder fired missle launcher?" Donnie asked with one eye open at her somewhat interested. "Shredder, of course." "Uhh, we're talking about the same Shredder, right? Big dude, lots of blades, really hates us?" "Yeah, something tells me he's not gonna wanna share his toys with us." "He won't know about it. He's buying a big shipment of weapons down at the docks tomorrow night. All we need to do is sneak in and help ourselves."

Kara studied Karai for a moment something told her she really wanted to help and she nodded her head giving herself an answer. "Does anyone else smell a trap?" Raph said still not fully trusting her. "Sorry..that was me.." Mikey said looking down in shame while twiddling his fingers together. "Why would I trap you? You're the only ones who know what the kraang are up to." "True, but you don't really have the best track record." "Fine, I'll get you the missle launcher myself."

"You're really willing to steal from Shredder?" "Look, these things have to be stopped. If Shredder isn't going to do anything about it with your help or without it." Kara smiled at Karai and stood up, walking over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I'll help." Kara said giving her a confident grin making Karai smile at her. Kara turned to Leo who looked to his brothers for their approval and when they all, eventually, agreed Leo turned his attention back to Karai. "Alright, heres the deal. You get us the missle launcher and we'll team up." They smiled at eachother before shaking hands.

After Karai left to prepare for tomorrow's plan her and the guys chilled out at the Lair Raph playing the pinball machine with Mikey beside him getting excited about the missle launcher. "Stoked! I can't believe we're getting a missle launcher! What should we blow up first?" "Uhm..the kraang ship?" "Oh, right..what should we blow up second?" "If Karai can pull it off." Leo said while punching the dummy. Kara was leaning against Donnie, playing on her phone, while he was reading a comic book. "Are you worried about your giirlfriiend?" Donnie said with a smile looking over at Leo who had an annoyed look on his face. "I can see why you guys do it, it's a lot of fun." "Says the guy with a giiirlfriiend." Kara said not looking up from her phone but a grin crossed her face making the guys go "Ooooo" and laugh. She leaned her head back to see a pouting Donnie and smiled blowing him a kiss to make him smile and succeeding.

"It isn't going to be easy..Shredder is going to be there too." After he said that Kara tensed up and looked down at her stomach, putting her arm over the scars and felt Donnie put his arm around her, squeezing her gently. "Hey, you're right! For once, we know where Shredder's gonna be ahead of time. Which means we could set a trap for him." "What? Look, we made a deal with Karai. We can't just go behind her back. This is about that kraang ship. They want to take us out." "So does Shredder. This is our only chance to take him by surprise. Are we really going to pass that up?"

"I dunno, Raph. This doesn't seem right..she went out of her way to come to us about this and even risked her neck to help us out, even now she's doing it by getting us that missle launcher. It wouldn't be right to do this to her.." Kara looked to the side having a bad feeling about doing this to her. Raph came up to her making her sit up as he grabbed her shoulders making her look at him. "Do you remember what he did to you?! You almost died because of him! And I will never forgive him for that." She stared into his eyes, hers wide not only in surprise at him grabbing her but in shock seeing the pain in his eyes knowing he was remembering that night. She looked at everyone else able to see the pained expression and she sighed, lowering her head in defeat. "Ok.." She whispered as Raph gave her a gentle hug. "Alright guys, let's take down the Shredder." Raph let her go and smiled at Leo before leaving for his room. Kara looked over at Leo and knew he was feeling the same uncertainty as she was and sighed.

They were at the docks, close enough to see the shipment yet far enough for them not to be seen. Kara was staring into the ocean not really paying attention to what they were talking about, the bad feeling returning. She pulled her cap over her eyes but looked up hearing Karai shout, "Look out!" Then heard the familiar sound of a shock. "Are you kidding me?!" "I do not understand that woman.." Kara gasped seeing Karai aiming the missle launcher at them and jumped down intime with the turtles to evade the missle. She slowly sat up and saw Shredder looking right at them, her knees begining to quiver. "Well this can't get much worse." She heard Raph say but began to hear a beeping sound from Donnie's T-phone. "The radar! The kraang ship is nearby." Just as he said that the ship took its cloaking device off flying towards them.

"Fall back guys!" "No arguement here!" She heard the guys say but was too busy running from the Shredder. She looked back to see him calmly walking towards them unsheathing his blades. _"Ugh, why do the villians always have to walk so calmly, freaks the heck out of me!"_

They took a sharp turn and Kara looked infront of them, panting heavily, her eyes wide in fear seeing it was a dead end. She turned her head back seeing Shredder had blocked their only escape. "Tell me where Splinter is and I will let you live long enough to let him perish." He said clenching her fist. She glared at him, sweat trickling down the side of her face as she took her taser out.

She looked up and saw the kraang ship flying towards them and groaned in annoyance. "That thing again?! Great timing!" Leo said with just as much annoyance in his voice as hers. She heard Shredder saying something under his breath but didn't catch it all as they dodged the attack, Shredder hiding inside an empty holder. As the kraang ship moved to turn back around Leo took this opportunity and locked Shredder inside. "Come on!" Leo said before running off. Kara didn't need to be told twice, running after him but when they guys went to follow she heard the sound of scraping metal and saw the Shredder break free. "We'll catch up to you later, go!" Donnie shouted at her. She nodded feeling relunctant on leaving but had to help Leo and followed after them, hoping they would be safe.

Kara found Leo and ran to the package with the missle launchers but Karai stood between them. "I thought you were better than this. I thought you were my friend. How could you betray me?! You're just as short sided and obsessed as Shredder!" "Karai, you don't understand!" Kara started, lifting her shirt to show her the scars. "He almost killed me because I stood in his way and protected my friends. If he wasn't stopped sooner he could of done much worse!" "You said so yourself how bad Shredder is. Why are you protecting him? You said he was driving you crazy!"

"He drives me crazy cause he's my father!" "Y-your father? Shredder is your father? You're Shredder's daughter?!" Kara looked at her in shock as she slowly lowered her shirt. _"If she's his daughter..than none of this bothers her...she wouldn't care about any of this..not of me.."_ "We gotta stop that thing!" "Our deal is off! You want a feud, you got one." Karai said, getting into fighting clenched her fist and ran to the missles and at Karai when she went to strike she ducked down, sliding on her knees and jumped back on her feet behind her taking the opportunity and grabbed one of them not seeing Karai about to attack her til Leo stepped in and protected her. She nodded her head at him before strapping it to her back and running towards the shack at the end of the dock to get better aim.

When she finally reached the top Shredder came into view along with the three brothers. As the kraang ship did a wide circle to turn around she took her aim and shot it, hitting it right in its eye. "Bullseye.." She said with a grin as it started falling towards the dock at Shredder who fell into the ocean along with the ship.

"Father!" She heard Karai yell before diving in after him. Kara looked at them guys before following after them as they fled the scene. She parted ways with the guys, giving them each a hug, squeezing Leo gently knowing he blames himself for this and bid them farewell, heading back to her place.

She took a long hot shower letting the water wash away the sweat of today's adventure and got out changing into her nightclothes. She turned on the tv switching it over to a comedy channel and layed down on the couch, passing out.

**Wow, this one took longer than expected but I'm finally finished. Hope ya'll enjoy! Don't worry, the big fight will soon be upon us! *laughs evily but coughs and clears throat* Uhmhm...anyways rate/review/comment. All feedback is much appreciated :D**


	22. Chapter 21: Karai's Vendetta

"Tonight was the night."

Kara inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and mind to the thoughts of tonight's fight as the worry and dread slowly dissolved letting her exhale slowly while opening her eyes able to see the image of the man right infront of her as she began to study him.

"He's tall and over built yet quick on his feet." She noted to herself, "seeing" the guy smirk at her and make a move to attack. "From his videos he mainly uses punches and strikes at the face..." She said just as the image goes for her face. "Leaving his lower half unguarded.." She did a leg sweep watching the image fall backwards and she brought her other leg down on his stomach.

The image faded when her phone began to ring and she sighed before walking over to it, picking it up from the couch and answered. "Hello?" "Hey Kara it's Donnie." "Oh, hey Donnie. Whatcha up to?" "April and I discovered something amazing! You wanna come over and see it?" She smiled softly and leaned against the couch. "I'd love to, but I can't. I'm a little occupied with training." She sighed softly looking over where she was training at as the nervous feeling returned. "Hey..everything ok?" She could hear worry in his voice which made her smile at how caring he could be. "Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired. I have a fight tonight but I'll come by and visit whenever I can." She looked down for a moment as the line went quiet but blinked in surprise hearing him speak again. "Please, be careful.." "I will. I promise. Talk to you later." She hung up and set her phone down before going back to her little exercise.

-That night-

She went over to visit the guys before the fight dressed as the Blind Bandit and heard April inside. She smiled happy to see her friend and walked in but blinked hearing her shout, "An intruder! Quick guys!" She blinked when no one jumped up and looked over at the guy laughing, it sounded very familiar.

"Oh, sorry. Guess you haven't seen me like this, huh?" Kara said before lifting up the blindfold to show her eyes and winked at her. "This is a disguise of mine. Whatcha think?" She said giving her a pose and laughed more seeing April's shocked expression. "Well, you'd make a cute boy." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't say?" Kara laughed softly but it soon died down as the aura around her became serious and she walked up to Master Splinter. He nodded his head and lead her to his room to speak privately.

April looked to the guys with a questioning look. "Why is she dressed like that?" "Kara is a fighter in this underground fightclub here in New York. She's disguised like that because they only allow men to fight yet I've been told she's undefeated." Leo said to her. "Wow, I knew she was strong but she's at a different level! Probably stronger than you...uh, no offense." Leo smiled and shook his head. "None taken." Donnie stared at the dojo door that was connected to their Sensei's room where he and Kara were talking. His eyes were filled with worry for her, having this bad feeling.

When they walked out Kara was clenching her gloves in her hand and bowed her head to their Sensei before heading towards the exit. "I'll see you guys later." She said with a wide smile on her face, waving bye to them. Donnie followed after her. She stopped outside and turned to face him, smiling. "What's up, Doc?" Donnie stepped up to her and kissed her before she had time to react, holding her close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck til he pulled back to lay his head against her shoulder. "Please come back to me." He said softly, squeezing her in his arms as if he were to let go she'd be gone forever. She looks at him in surprise before giving him a gentle squeeze and kissed his cheek. "I promise. I'll come back to you." She gave him one more kiss before taking a step back, putting her blindfold back on and started to walk away, Donnie holding onto her hand til his arm dropped to his side as she let go, watching her til she was out of sight.

-At the warehouse-

Kara sat on the bench in her locker room feeling her hand, it still warm from Donnie's touch til she lifted her head as Casey entered the room. "You've got quite a crowd out there. There's a lot at stake here..specially with the bidders.." Casey said clearly nervous about tonight but tried not to show it. "I know you'll beat the pants off of him." He chuckled seeing her scrunch her nose in disgust before standing up. "Here, I want you to hold onto these..just incase things get messy." She handed him her clothes and he could feel the heay metal on the knuckles. He looked at her and nodded. "I know I don't use weapons but..I have a feeling I'm going to need them." He pulled her into a gentle hug and smiled at her. "I know you'll beat him. You've grown so much since we first met." She smiled softly, returning the hug before they walked out to the arena together.

Before they entered inside the arena she heard someone shouting, "New York! Hey, New York!" She grinned hearing that all too familiar southern accent as she turned around. "Hey! Texas!" She shouted back her voice disguised, shaking hands with him but felt something was off. "Wow man, what happened to you? You look like you were in a wreck." Casey said able to see his black eye, busted lip, a cast held by a sling for his broken left arm. "You can thank mister big shot out there. I was one of the lucky ones..if it wasn't for my manager stepping in I would of been a goner..."

Texas looked down having a feeling he was making Blind Bandit nervous and grinned at him. "You're going to do great. I know you'll show him whose boss!." He punched his shoulder for good luck which Kara returned and grinned. "Thanks man. Well, duty calls." She shook his hand once more before walking out after her introduction.

She walks onto the stage and frowns seeing his presence right infront of her as they shout out his introduction. They shake hands though he clenches hers tightly in his as if to break it or make her feel pain but she shows no sign and takes a few steps back getting into her fighting stance. _"I have to end this quickly..."_ She told herself as the bell rang. She clenched her fist and charged.

It was half an hour into the fight but it seemed longer as she stood her ground, panting heavily, her body telling her to give up. Her arms and legs were covered in bruises. She felt a rib or more was broken, her stomach area was purple from the constant beatings and blood was trailing both sides of her mouth but she grinned knowing he was in the same position se mainly used her small stature and quick feet to get him just as good. She was strong but his strength was that of a mamoth's compared to hers and it showed on her body. She gasped, feeling mallous and blood thirst from his aura. "Now things are getting interesting! I haven't had this fun in a long time!" He said charging at her a wide grin plastered on his face.

She stepped back, keeping her arms up, guarding her face as he goes to punch her and she does a leg sweep, knocking him down and before he could get back up she jumped ontop of him, putting her weight on him and started pounding his face in til he grabbed her head and headbutted her causing her to tumble back but quickly get to her feet, feeling her forehead as blood runs down it. She backs up towards Casey, keeping her focus on the fighter and whispered down to him. "Give...me..the gloves." She says through heavy breaths not knowing how long she can last. He gave them to her immediately but before she could put them on he was already infront of her.

Before she could move her hands up to block her began punching her in the face, blood splattering in the ring, Casey shouting at her to attack. She gritted her teeth having put on glove already and used as much force as she could to punch him in the gut, digging the little spikes into his side. He yelled in surprise and looked down and she took this opportunity to kick him across the ring and put the other one on.

She wasted no time in charging after him adrenaline keeping her body up and moving as she punched and kicked, giving him no time to fight back one thing going through her mind: _"I have to win!"_

After mercilessly beating him he finally fell. She stood above his body panting heavily as the judge began to countdown, the whole arena in complete silence for they have never seen her fight like that. She kept her head in his direction, making sure he stayed down but noticed something strange. "Casey..get this man some medical help now.." She said but the crowd began to roar as the countdown was over and she was declared victor, drowning out her request.

She began to panic hearing his breathing turning shallow and his heart beat slowing down. "Casey!" She yelled, turning towards him. "Get the medical team in here now!" She bent down beside him and turned him over on his back, laying his head in her lap. "Hey, wake up!" She shouted in his face as she tried to get him to open his eyes. "You won't die on me yet!" She said angrily pounding his chest to keep his heart beat going. _"I will not have your death on my conscious!" _The medical men pushed her out of the way as they lifted him up and took him out of the ring to take him to a hospital. Another crew came in after them to take her but she refused before turning to leave.

"Blind Bandit!" She heard behind her and turned her head to see the Mary running at her, arms spread out and wrapped her arms around Kara's waist. "You were incredible! I can't believe you did all of that..just to save me.." She looked down, her heart beat racing before reaching up, grabbing the side of Kara's face and leaned in, kissing her lips.

Casey had a cigarette in his mouth, flicking his lighter on as he saw the scene unfold. His eyes widened with his mouth hanging open causing his cigarette to fall to the floor. Kara's face turned tomato red, feeling her eyes starting to rip through the blindfold from how wide they were in shock. Mary pulled away and looked up at him and giggled seeing how red he was. Kara backed up and smiled nervously while rubbing the back of her head. "Uh...here's the thing.." She sighed and placed her hand gently on Mary's cheek. "I'm sorry but I'm with someone else..someone I care for dearly. I appreciate the feelings but I can't return them." She let her hand drop to her side before turning to leave. Casey went up to Mary and gently patted her shoulder knowing she must of been heart broken but lead her to follow after Kara. "I know after this you won't have anywhere else to go so you can stay with me til we can figure something out." Mary nodded and noticed Blind Bandit putting his clothes on to leave. "W-wait, where are you going?" "Yeah! We need to get you to a hospital!" Casey joined in looking angry and worried at her. "Sorry, but I made a promise to see him afterwards. I never break a promise." She said before grabbing her things and leaving. "I'll go to the hospital after that, ok?" "Fine. I'm going to call Jessica tomorrow though to make sure." He said crossing his arms. She gave him a lazy wave before leaving which made him sigh and look down at Mary to see her blushing deeply, touching her lips. "Oh my...he's gay?" She looks up at Casey who gives her a blank expression til he starts laughing out loud. "Sorry, Mary but that information will be told by Blind Bandit himself. I don't share his secrets." He laughed out loud all the way to his car, letting her in.

It felt like she had been walking forever. She tossed the blindfold aside not having much use for it now that she was in the tunnels alone. She panted heavily, the pain coming back in waves but she ignored them the best of her ability as she struggled to keep her mind awake and focused.

Eventually she found the light of the lair and smiled, walking into the entrance to see the light being that of the tv as the boys were watching a movie with April sitting on the floor hugging her knees. She took out her cellphone and texted Donnie since the volume was loud enough to drown out her voice. She could faintly hear his T-phone going off and she could see him reading it as Leo, who was in charge of the remote, pause the movie as Donnie jumped up and over the couch to see her. "Stop!" She shouted, her voice quivering from the pain. "I..I don't want you to see me..i'm a mess." She chuckled softly taking a step back trying "I j-just wanted to keep my promise." She said as the others came over. "Everything ok? You sound exhausted..and in pain." Leo said as his eyes look at her with concern. "Yeah."

Raph crossed his arms over his chest, not believing what she was saying and took a large step towards her, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the light. "Just tell us what's wrong already!" He immediately let her go as everyone saw what horrible state she was in, april covering her mouth with her hands. She was lucky to still be up and walking. Her mouth turned in a weak smile as her eyes started getting heavy. "Heh..told you I...was...a mess..." She said softly before fainting. Donnie caught her in his arms and had the others help her into his lab so he could get to treating her. Luckily he was able to give her the medical attention she needed instead as he began working. At least she wasn't in any serious danger of losing her life but she was beaten pretty badly. "Don't worry, Kara. I'll take care of you."

**As you could tell this chapter was all about her with a hint of the turtles. Well, what'd you expect? It was the big one! Lol! Anyways. I won't be updating as often maybe a day or four because I'm moving out so I'll be packing and yada yada but I hope you enjoy this chapter and rate/comment/review! All feedback is appreciated! :D**


	23. Chapter 22: Pulverizer Returns

It had been a week since Donnie had treated her for her injuries. She layed on the couch flipping through the channels with a bored expression on her face not really paying attention to what was on til she just turned the tv off and layed her head back groaning loudly out of boredom.

Kara looked down at her stomach, feeling the bandages wrapped around her upperbody in a deathgrip underneath her nightshirt, her arms covered in patches of bandaids along with her cheeks. She scratched on the patch idly wishing she could go home and atleast get her laptop or guitar for some entertainment but was forced to stay bedridden for another week, doctor's orders. She, of course, ignored them and walked around the lair whenever they were out on patrols and sometimes went into their rooms just to look around except for Mikey's. She shuddered at the image of his so called room and almost gagged remembering spotting a dirty wad of underwear. Next time she decided to go in there she'd definitely be wearing a hazmat suit.

She blinked as she heard her phone go off, recognizing the personal ringtone as Casey's and answered. "What's up Mafia Man?...uhuh...well I guess..I mean it's not like i'm doing anything else but it's pretty late to be doing this now..do you have them?..Alright, fine. I'll meet you there." She slowly got up and put on her hoodie and shoes before walking out of the lair to the surface.

She glanced around looking towards the roofs to make sure the guys weren't around and she wouldn't get scolded by Donnie about not following his orders. She pulled on her hoodie to keep her eyes hidden as she jogged between the opening of an alley and looked around. "Nope, no one in sight." She mumbled to herself and grinned before walking causally to meet up with Casey not noticing they were on the other side fighting the Foot.

She spotted Casey and Mary in the middle of the warehouse where they had their meeting with the fighter. She scowled to herself remembering his face but smiled, seeing them waving at her Casey holding onto a suitcase. "Hello Blind Bandit...h-how are you feeling?" Mary asks voice full of concern. Kara smiled at her and gently patted her head. "I'm doing better, thank you for your concern" She said with her voice disguised before her smile disappeared. "Now tell me..what are your plans now that your uh..job is over with?" Mary looked down in thought and sighed softly. "I suppose returning home to my family in Washington..all my money was going to my sick mother.. but I need to find another job for that..I don't even have a place to stay..." She clenched the end of her shirt feeling tears welling in her eyes.

Casey and Kara looked to each other and smiled before Casey put his arm around her shoulder. "Have I got good news for you. You see, after we all parted ways I called your manager and we both had a private meeting. I wagered him the money he offered us to forfeit on Blind Bandit over here and well guess who won." He said with a smirk, opening the suitcase to reveal the money. Mary looked down in awe at it all but gasped as he closed it and handed it to her. "W-What?! I can't take this! You've earned it!" She said pushing it towards Kara who shook her head and gave it back. "I'm well off on my own. I don't need all of this money..you need it more than me." Mary looked at Kara, tears falling down her face before she cried out and hugged Kara tightly making her cringe in pain but ignored it as she hugged back.

Mary blinked her eyes feeling something hard yet squishy against her chest and looked down, poking Kara's chest and her whole face turned red. "Oh..oh my!" Kara bursted out laughing which caused her to hold her side and cringe, her voice no longer disguised. "Ow..ow ok, ow..I regret that. Heh, guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?" Kara said taking off her shirt, revealing her chest. "I'm a girl." She said with a wide grin.

Kara was laughing all the way back to the lair after Mary's reaction to her being a girl. She even apologized about the kiss. "Oh, that poor girl." She chuckled to herself as she entered the lair. She yawned softly and layed down, turning the tv on just as the guys coming. "Hey, guys. How'd patrolling go?" She sat up, hugging a pillow to her chest while Donnie sat down beside her. "It was alright.." "Something bothering you?" She asked, scooting closer to him. "We met the Pulverizer and he's working with the Foot Ninja's." "P?! Now way! That guy is going to get himself hurt!" She stood up suddenly enraged at the kid. "Why doesn't he! Ow..ok, ow.." She held her side and slowly sat back down with Donnie's help. "Hey hey, calm down. I don't like it either but he's our eyes and ears in the Foot." She sighed and grabbed the pillow before laying it down on Donnie's lap, putting her head on it. "Fine..he better not do anything stupid." She yawned softly before closing her eyes to sleep. Donnie smiled at her and started stroking her head til she was deep asleep and snuck away easing her head down on the couch with the pillow and left to get her a blanket, kissing her forehead goodnight.

She sat in the dojo the next morning to watch them train, sipping her hot lemon tea quietly knowing they had to concentrate. She looked up, the cup to her lips as she listened in on Master Splinter's lesson noticing he didn't look very pleased or satisfied about something, crossing his arms as he looked to his sons.

"You four have defeated much of the foot clan with ease." "Why does he make that sound like a bad thing?" Raph muttered to his older brother. "Because you have grown complacent!" She almost spurted her tea out jumping in surprise at Master Splinter's sudden shout the guys tensing up as he continues to speak. "Each of you has become dependent on your own weapon but there are times when you may not be able to fight with what you know and when that happens you must adapt to your environment." "Oh yeah? What if there is only, say, a comic book?" Mikey said holding up one of his comics books with a small grin on his face making Master Splinter smack him in the face knocking him backwards. She giggles but stops and goes back to her tea seeing Master Splinter's eyes were on her. "Anything can be a weapon."

"Sensei, you can't seriously send us out there armed with nothing but a comic book!" "For a ninja anything can be a weapon." "So what do you want us to do?" Leo asked clearly not understanding the lesson in this. "I want you to embrace the unfamiliar. Switch weapons!"

"What a twist.." Kara said as she watched Leo take Donnie's staff, Donnie take Raph's sais, Raph take Mikey's nunchucks, and Mikey take Leo's katanas. "Look, I'm Leo!" Mikey shouted with a smile on his face while holding up the katanas. "Guys, shh! We have to be quiet. Ninja's are quiet. Quiet down." Kara, Donnie, and Raph laugh at Mikey while Leo fumes about it. "I sound nothing like that!" "Yes, that's why we're laughing. Because you sound nothing like that."

"Face each other." Kara set her teacup down and watched them face each other to spar but it was clear that they didn't know how to use the other's weapon. She grinned and brought out her phone immediately recording. "Hajime!" Master Splinter shouted.

Raph was the first to charge, swinging the nunchucks but ended up hitting himself on the head with both of them. Leo went to take a step but the staff was too long and he ended up tripping over it falling over in front of Raph who had fallen as well

. Mikey started twirling the katanas around and Kara made sure to keep her eye on them as they spun out of his hand. One of them landed in front of him making him jump back with a startled cry the other one falling beside it, Mikey falling to his butt in time to avoid its sharp edge. Donnie would put the two ends of the sais together to try and make a staff but it wouldn't work and with every new position he tried it just didn't feel right to him. He looked at the sais and accidentally poked himself on the chin making him drop them and grab his chin.

"Yame!" Master Splinter shouted as they all looked at him all but Donnie on the ground, Raph somehow tied up in the nunchucks. She grinned, zooming in on him with her phone and saved it after Mikey spoke up. "That was messed up." "You will continue to fight this way. It will teach you resourcefulness and versatility." "Not so easy, is it?" Mikey said at Raph. "H-hey, I'm getting the hang of-ow!" Raph ended up hitting himself with the nunchuck again making Mikey laugh at him.

Kara took two pieces of pizza and watched the guys study their weapons and try to use them, except for Mikey who was using it to slice up the already sliced pizza and stab two pieces eating it like a kabob. She groaned at him before looking up, hearing Donnie's phone go off. "Uh oh. Text message from you know who." Everyone looked his way, Mikey the only one with a confused look. "Text message from everyone but Mikey knows who." Mikey gave him a thumbs up and walked over to him having finished his pizza slices. "The Pulverizer is telling us where the foot are going to strike next."

"What'd ya know? He's actually useful." Rah said swinging the nunchuck almost looking as if he figured it out. "Yeah but he can't stay in the foot they'll toast him!" "Inside information, Donnie. It's worth the risk." "But we're not the ones taking the risk, the Pulverizer is." She could tell this really bugged him and sighed wishing there was someway for her to help. _"I mean it would be totally understandable if it was someone who actually had skills to be a spy but P..it just doesn't feel right..no matter how much of a doofus he is but..this is what he wanted..he's going to have to accept the punishment.."_ She clenched her fists deep in thought but blinked, looking over at Mikey as he talks about being the sword guy. "Hey guys..is it ok if I come along? I won't get in the way, I'll stay hidden! I just need some fresh air." She gave them all the puppy eyes with the quivering lip and no one, NO ONE, can say no to her puppy eyes which they didn't! She smiled and jumped up before running to catch up with them.

As promised, she stayed on the rooftop looking down at them. She saw P trying to be sneaky and groaned softly. "Why does that boy always have to get himself into trouble.." She squinted her eyes seeing Donnie grab at him and smiled, thinking they were going to get him out of there before trouble came their way but sighed seeing Dogpound, Fishface, and a hand full of foot ninja's appear. "What's next?" She sighed, leaning against the edge with her arm propping her head up watching them but blinked hearing P shouting, "HELP! IT'S THE TURTLES, THEY'VE GOT ME!"

"What the heck, man!?" Kara shouted but blinked and quickly fell to the ground seeing Dogpound look her way but saw nothing and started attacking. She sighed in relief knowing she wasn't fit to fight just yet despite her recovery exercises and slowly poked her head out seeing the guys were having trouble adapting to their weapons. "Come on, guys. You can do it." She said to herself. "How come you guys didn't teach each other instead of figuring it out on your own." She pouted and resisted the urge, no matter how great it was, to stay and not fight.

They ended up switching weapons back and smiled seeing their fighting spirit return but knew they would be in trouble for disobeying one of Master Splinter's lessons. She blinked and looked ahead seeing a door open as two foot ninja's came out carrying mutagen! "Oh crap!" She started climbing down the fire exit telling herself she'd apologize to Donnie later but when she reached the bottom they were already gone. "That can't be good.." "Psst, over here." She looked over seeing P hiding behind a trashcan and followed behind the guys to see him. "You don't have to hide, Pulverizer. The foot are gone." "Ahem. You shouldn't use my real name." P said with a deep voice trying to disguise it but clearly failed. "Your real name is Pulverizer?" "No..it's Timothy." "Stop talking like that, Tim."

"Guys!" Timothy said with his real voice. "You'll never guess what Shredder is going to do with the mutagen!" "He's going to create a mutant army to destroy us?" "Yeah, we pretty much know his plans, Tim. It's the only thing he obsesses about." Kara said crossing her arms over her chest, using the same unamused tone Donnie had. "Yeah but there's a lot more to it than that." "Really?" Kara and Donnie said together making her look at him and smile before looking back at Tim who rubbed the back of his head in shame. "No, you guessed."

"Pulverizer, you're in over your head. Go home." " Wait." Leo started making her look at him with a raised brow. "Not until he finds out more about Shredder's mutation plan." "What's there to-" She was cut off my Tim shouting, "Oh yeah, baby! The Pulverizer stays in the game! Up high!" He shouted but Kara looked at him, leaving him hanging as well as everyone else. "Ok, I'm off! I'm practically invisible!" She winced hearing a horn blaring and the sound of a car crash before turning back to Leo. "You can't possibly be serious! He's been there long enough! He needs to go home where he belongs. He wasn't made for any of this!"

Leo turned to her, giving her a stern look making her look at him in surprise"Right now, he's the only option we have to figure out what Shredder's plan is and what we need to do to stop it. It's worth the risk. He wanted to be a part of this. So here's his chance." "So what if he's building an army of mutants? They're no match for my sais! High three!" Leo and Mikey high three'd him and Kara sighed before looking at Raph, mentally thanking him for interrupting before she said something she'd probably regret. She looked towards Donnie and saw worry plastered on his face.

The guys were whooping and hollering as they entered the lair and she sighed but smiled while shaking her head. _"Heh, boys."_ "And I was makin' the bucks with my ol' nunchucks!" Mikey shouted while twirling his weapon with ease.

"I was droppin' the foot like flies with my sais." Raph said while spinning his weapon in his hands then doing a flip, landing beside Mikey. "Yeah, Raph! Leo!" She walked off, ignoring the rest of the conversation and walked into the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water and chugging it down as if she had eaten a bag full of crackers and sighed in content before walking out seeing Master Splinter approach them. "Uh oh." She said with a smile.

"So," Master Splinter started, snatching up one of Raph's sais. "You decided not to follow my lesson." "Sensei, we don't get it. How does switching weapons help us in a fight? We were doing fine on our own." "Then you still do not know the point of the lesson." He said while tapping Raph's sai in his hand. "So you will learn to adapt with no weapons." "Huh?!" They guys shouted, eyes wide in disbelief. "Hand over your weapons, now!"

The guys did as they were told and Splinter walked away with them in his arms. "Wooooow." Kara said walking over to them in two large steps. "I'd hate to be the ones who rely mainly on weapons. Oh, wait, that's you guys." She said with a wide chesire like grin making steam come out of Raph's ears and chase her around. "I regret nothing!" She laughed but winced feeling him tackle her to the ground and tickle her making her kick and flail her arms around laughing her butt off til her face showed pain. "ow ow ow!" "Woah, you ok?" He said getting off of her and helping her up. "Yeah, it's just pain." She said with a weak smile, gently punching his shoulder.

She was on the floor playing with Spike, Raph beside her when she heard Donnie's phone go off and say, "Oh, It's our spy."

Everyone gathered around him as he put his phone on speaker. "This is special agent delta niner calling from behind enemy lines." "Spit it out Timothy." Kara walks up just as he gives out the location, holding Spike in her arms. She looks down at him and smiles, whispering, "That's the doofus that's gonna get himself hurt." She gently rubs under Spike's chin making him nibble on her finger and she smiles. _"aww, too cute." _"Shredder's only gong to mutate one foot soldier as a test! And guess what. I volunteered!" Kara almost dropped Spike but luckily caught him in time before setting him down on the ground. "You what?!"

"Isn't that cool?" "No! Why would you think that's cool?!" Donnie shouted his eyes pleading for him to say that wasn't true. "This is my chance to be like you guys! Throw some mutagen on me and BOOM! I'm a superhero! I'm taken Shredder down!" Kara took the phone from Donnie and started pointing at it violently. "Listen, here Timothy!" She said his name with such loathing it felt like venom coming out of her mouth. "You have no idea what you're getting into, the effects that mutagen will have on you! Your idea is stupid and dangerous, very stupid!"

Leo and Raph had to pull her away, covering her mouth while Donnie took the phone back in time to hear him speak. "Once I mutate I'll unleash my mighty mutant power on Shredder! I'll be all like Waaah! Hiyah! Take that pointy man! Oh, gotta go. Signing off." He whispered as motorcycle engines began to rev. "Ugh! I knew we should of gotten him out while we had the chance." "Well, we're getting him out now." Kara nodded and followed them into the Shellraiser, glaring at whoever tried to talk her into staying.

They saw the foot ahead and followed after the trail of bikes, Kara holding onto the security line tightly. "Eat hot trash, Fishboy!" Raph shouted at the screen where Fishface was driving towards the van. Fishface dodged the compressed garbage and jumped onto the top biting and kicking the canon. "He's on the roof!" "I got this" Raph said and opened the top to face him but yelled in surprise as Fishface pounced, mouth open and ready to bite him but he closed the top before he could and fell to the floor without his head making Mikey and Kara scream til his head popped back out. She sighed in relief and smiled at him. "Good thing you're a turtle." "Short turtle at that." He said with a grin. "Alright, plan B."

He went back to the controllers making the canon spin and grinned. "Whatcha gonna do now?" She blinked as the Shellraiser suddenly drove out of control, the van tilting towards the right. "Why do I ask these questions. Why?" He said crossing his arms and pouting. "Cause you don't know when to shut up!" She shouted as the Shellraiser toppled over everyone yelling in surprise. Everyone climbed out, luckily with no damage, while Fishface fled to follow after the others.

"Splinter once told me that the Pulverizer is my responsibility. I gotta stop him." Donnie said pulling the Stealth Bike and climbing on. She gets on behind him, putting Raph's helmet on. "What're you doing?" He asked having his helmet on "He's not just your responsibility, he's mine as well. We're doing this together." She said giving him a stern look but he smiled at her and nodded making her smile as she puts his arms around him and they drove off.

He was going pretty fast and she could see the location just up ahead but when he wasn't slowing down she thanked herself for putting Raph's helmet on,knowing what was going through his head. She yelled in surprise as they jumped over a large tow truck and flew through the glass. Donnie jumped off and grabbed Timothy before they could mutate him and she followed his lead, putting her gloves on noticing he didn't have his weapon. "Aw, sewer apples!"

Not waiting for him she charged the foot soldiers and went to town on them with ease while Donnie found a broom to use and attacked Fish face and Dogpound. She noticed Timothy running towards the mutagen tank but luckily Donnie stopped him before he could pull the lever. She saw Dogpound going towards him and brought out her taser, tasing one of the soldiers before running up to him, doing the same. He turned his attention on her and she tased him again before doing a spin kick to his face, kicking him away but not before he grabbed Donnie, bringing him with him to the ground. "Sorry!" She shouted towards Donnie. "I'll save you Donatello!" He said running towards the tank again. "Didn't you hear what I just said?!" He yelled while being attacked by Dogpound.

She groaned loudly and went after him, pushing him away from the tank only to be kicked by Fishface. She bit her lip in pain and landed low on all fours, growling lowin her throat before charging him, using her taser on him then punching him across the face. She saw Donnie pick Tim up and smiled only for it to drop as more foot soliders came. "Aw, crud.." She said, getting into a fighting stance.

Suddenly she heard glass breaking and looked up seeing the other three brother's ariving in style and grinned til they reached for their wepons only to remember they weren't there. "Huh..oh, yeah, no weapons. Spread out guys and remember anything can be a weapon." Leo said as the three brothers split up, Donnie and Kara charging into battle. Mikey grabbed a hanging chain, Raph broke a piece of wood off a crate and Leo found a rusty pipe and soon they joined in on the fighting. After knocking a foot out she heard growling and looked over seeing Dogpound waking up after Donnie knocked him out and was walking towards Tim. She sighed and ran towards them. Her eyes widened seeing him going to the tank. "No!" She shouted now standing beside Dogpound as Timothy pulled the lever, mutagen ooze falling onto his face.

She watched in horror as he walks out screaming in a muffled voice as it burns his skin while reaching out for help. He was walking closer to her but she couldn't move her feet. Mikey threw the chain around her, pulling her away from him. "What happened?" "Pulverizer got his wish!" "And we got a problem" Leo said as they jumped onto the crates avoiding his touch Mikey holding onto Kara. "That dudes straight nasty!" "Holy Mackerel.." "Timothy is jacked up!" Kara watched in disguist seeing his body change into nothing but ooze, his organs visible for everyone to see as well as his eyes and mouth.

"Uh oh. This place is rigged with plastic explosives!" Donnie shouted snapping her out of her thoughts and she stood up, tasing one of the soldiers as Leo kicks him away. They jump down to try and escape but Dogpound locks them in. "We're trapped! We need to get out now!" "But..what about him?" She looks over and sees him slithering towards them Donnie gently pushing her behind them as they throw their weapons at him. He shrieks in pain but the weapons fall, dissolving them to nothing but vapor.

"He just ate our weapons!" Mikey shouted in fright while everyone had their eyes wide, scared. "And it looks like we're next!"

The guys were shouting at him to get them to remember them while they were backed up in a corner. Kara glared and stepped forward. "Timothy! Knock it off!" He stopped and blinked at her before turning to Donnie. "It's us, the turtles." Timothy looked over at the windows, seeing his own reflection while touching his face before getting angry and attacking them. "We still gotta get out of here. Let's go." "Not without..Timothy" "And how do you suppose we get that blob out of here?"

"I've got an idea. Raph, Kara take the Stealth Cycle. Mikey to get Timothy's attention." "This had better take less than ten seconds!" Kara helped Raph push the cycle up and got in after him as the guys took their positions.

She watched Mikey lead Timothy under the tank where he mutated himself and before he could get to Mikey Donnie shouted, "Now!" and Leo kicked the tank down on Timothy, Donnie tackling Mikey out of harm's way as they trapped him. "Raph!" Raph drove the cycle towards them, knocking Timothy in the air while enclosing him and Kara under the shell while Donnie jumped up, closing the tank and concealing him inside while his brothers climbed onto of the Stealth Cycle and rode off just in time for the bombs to go off, sending them flying in the air, Raph using his body as a shield to keep her from getting hurt as they fell out of the cycle and to the concrete ground and looked up seeing Timothy rolling, stopped by the sidewalk and glared at him.

Back at the lair everyone stood around Timothy just staring at him except for Kara who sat on the couch with her back turned to him."Do you think Timothy is happy with his new state of being?" "Seems that way. He wanted to be a mutant and he got his wish." "Donnie, we're letting you keep him. But you gotta stash him in your lab so I don't have to look at him." Master Splinter looked towards Kara sensing the rage inside her. "What do you think of this, my dear?" "What do I care? It's as Leo said, he got what he wanted! Everyone's peachy keen and happy, right? No! Because of him we were almost blown to pieces. Because all he wanted was to be a mutant and save the day, to be a hero! Well guess what, buddy" She said walking right up to him, glaring down at him. "You may have gotten what you wanted but lost what you had..And I feel no pity for you." She said in disgust before storming out of the lair. Donnie looked at Timothy, pain in his eyes. "I promise Timothy, one day I'll turn you back." He said before running off after Kara not wanting her to be alone.

He found her kicking at some rubble and yelling at herself. "Argh! That stupid boy! Doesn't he think of his family..of his friends?! Why couldn't you listen to me!" She fell to her knees, hearing Master Splinter's voice in her head about him being her responsibility and lowered her head. "I failed..why wouldn't you listen P..." She felt angry tears stinging her eyes as she let them fall. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up seeing Donnie looking down at her before sitting down next to her, holding her close. "He's not just your responsibility to burden.." He said giving her a gentle squeeze. She sniffed and put her arms around him, burying her head against his shoulder. "Why didn't he listen...?" "I dunno but I promise I'll turn him back to normal and make sure he forgets about this." She looked up at him and smiled softly before stroking his cheek. "You have such a kind heart and a large brain to go with it." She laughed softly before kissing him on the lips. "Just promise me you won't obsess about it and that you'll stay focused on other things as well.." He kissed her back before holding her close, laying his chin ontop of her head and sighed softly. "I promise."

**Kara: *clears throat* For all of those people who like, dunno why, Timothy. I do apologize on my creators behalf..*points at blueeyed who is tied and gagged, rolling around in rage* for the anger in this chapter. I don't really like him due to the fact that he wouldn't listen but I don't hate him. I think his punishment is enough and hopefully, learns his lesson...Me: *bursts through rope in rage* THAT IDIOT! Dx Kara: Uh...see you next chapter! *runs off***


	24. Chapter 23: Parasitica

Kara finally recovered after two weeks and she was using her recovery to the best of her ability, dancing!

She was dancing her heart out in her apartment and loving every minute of it feeling the bass vibrating against her skin, swinging her hips to the beat, she was in a trance. Sadly, it would end for she felt exhausted and plopped down on the couch switching her music to a more calming sound. She got up and grabbed a energy drink from the fridge and walked outside, the cool breeze carrassing her hot skin. She sighed in content and looked at the sky letting her mind wander.

"I wonder if I should keep fighting..." She thought a loud to no one but blinked in surprise and shook her head. "Of course you do! This is your passion! But..." She looked down and sighed remembering the looks on the turtle's faces after facing the fighter and leaned against the balcony. "Donnie.." She spoke his name softly before standing up straight and went back inside to go see him. She grabbed her zip up jacket and ran out the door leaving her taser and pepper spray in her sweater that was laying against the couch.

She parked her scooter outside the lair and ran inside just as Master Splinter and April were leaving. "Oh, hello Master Splinter. April." She bowed to him and waved happily at April making her wave back. "Where are you guys headed?" "Oh, Master Splinter is taking me out to do some more training." "Yes, I am going to teach Miss O'Neil how to trust her instincts when her senses are in doubt." She grinned and patted her best friend on the shoulder. "Heh, good luck with that. You're going to need it. Are the guys here?"

"No, they left on patrol in the van about an hour ago. They should be back soon." April informed her and she nodded. "Ok, i'm just going to wait here for them then. Have fun." She gave April a hug and bowed to Master Splinter before hopping over the admission bars listening to their footsteps as they leave. She walked into Donnie's room and grabbed a book to read and turned on the radio she had bought for them and layed down on the couch to read.

She was into the second chapter when she heard the Shellraiser stopping in front of the entrance and smiled, folding the corner to save her spot and set it down before sitting up. "Hey...guys." She blinks in surprise seeing Leo carrying a large jelly bean in the lair. "Hey Kara." Leo said with a smile that looked unnatural and creepy to her. "Whatcha got there Leo?" She asked but before he could answer her walked into the garage.

She hopped over the couch and greeted the others. "Hey, is everything ok with Leo? What was that he was carrying?" "It's a wasp egg. He brought it here for Donnie to analyze but it's a bad feeling about it." Raph said before following Leo and Mikey to the garage. She greets Donnie with a hug and he puts his arm around her shoulder explaining what had happened while following Raph.

Kara had been watching Leo closely noticing he wasn't acting himself and tilted her head to the side and blinked in surprise seeing a large bulb of a wasp sting on his arm. "Leo! You've been hurt. Here, let me take a look at that." She reached over to examine his arm but he pulled his arm away, his eyes never leaving the egg. "I'm fine." She gave him a stern look but shrugged and walked over to Mikey and Raph, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fascinating." Donnie said with a scapel in his hand as he leaned towards the egg. "Stop! What are you doing?!" Leo shouted. "Dissecting it." She noticed his hand twitching and began to worry about him but shook it off after he had refused her assisstance. "Absolutely not! This is the only egg we have. We need to learn how it develops." "Well then..I'll uh just keep staring at it.." Donnie said while looking over Leo's shoulder at it. "Good idea." Leo said, pointing over at Kara and his brother's. "From over there." Donnie took a wide step to the right and gave his brother a weak smile only for Leo to narrow his eyes at him making Donnie step back to where she and the others were.

"Well..I guess I will do..something in the other room. Kara, Raph, Mikey, care to join me?" "Not unless you get more specific." Donnie ended up pulling Mikey away with Raph following behind. She continued to stare at Leo squinting her eyes in suspicion til she shook her head, following after the others and into the kitchen.

"Ok, Leo is totally acting weird, right?" "Yeah, it's like he's obsessed with that egg!" "Let's ask Splinter what to do." "Sorry guys, he took April out for a training exercise. We're on our own on this one." She looked down in thought wondering on what to do. "Look, we've gotta destroy that egg before it hatches" Raph said. She agreed with him but had a feeling Leo wasn't going to let it out of his sight. "Agreed but he won't let us get anywhere near it." "Maybe we let him come to us." She nodded and smiled. "Agreed, let's do this."

"Who wants pizza! Leo's favorite! Jelly bean, anchovies, and jalapeno!" Mikey shouted, taking out a slice. Kara looked down at it in disgust, sticking her tongue out. "You guys actually like this?!" She hissed, keeping her voice down as the others grabbed a slice. "Isn't that your favorite?" Donnie whispered. "Just go with it." Mikey said as he opened the door trying to lure Leo out with its...'deliciousness'. Kara stayed out of sight while wondering what reaction the guy who makes the pizzas look like with the strange toppings. _"Ugh, that guy isn't getting paid enough..."_

When she saw that failed it was Raph's turn at an idea. He turned on the tv where an episode of Space Heroes was on. She sighed but sat down between Raph and Donnie. "Oh boy! That not at all stupid Space Heroes show is on." She watched the tv seeing Captain Ryan being hypnotised by an alien disguised as a human and raised her brow at the episode. _"Huh..maybe that's what happened to Le-Oh my god it's licking him all over his face!" _She stared at the tv, her mouth open in disgust before looking over seeing the guys at the door. "Oh, you're missing a great one Leo!" She could hear Donnie shout before she switched the channel.

Mikey had one last idea and if this failed then things were going to get drastic. She watched him walk out of Leo's room carrying a comic book with it's cover still on. "Hey, Mikey, where are you going with Leo's signed Space Heroes issue one that he keeps wrapped in plastic?" She heard Raph say and she cupped her face in shock. _"His comic book?! Oh crap, they're over the edge! He worships that comic book!"_ "Weell, we're out of toilet paper and I thought that the pages from this rare and valuable comic book would do the job nicely." She could practically sense him rubbing the comic book on his butt and she sighed, placing her hand to her forehead but blinked, seeing a blanket on the other side of the couch.

She got up and grabbed it, walking over to door and passing the guys. She sat beside Leo and looked at the egg. "You know eggs usually have nests to help keep them warm. The light is helping but it also protects them so I...brought this blanket to make it more comfortable." She leaned over to touch the egg but he suddenly grabbed her arm, making her stop and look at him. She stared at him in surprise taking note that his eyes were dialted and twitchy, his arm was shaking yet his grip on her was tight making her flinch. She squinted her eyes seeing something on the side of his mouth but couldn't tell what it was. "Ok ok, i'm not going to hurt it ok? You can pick it up and I'll just lay the blanket down, alright?" She gave him a weak smile til he let go and picked it up with the utmost care and she made it a little nest before getting up to leave.

She hugged Donnie, for once, feeling scared of Leo and looked down at her arm seeing it had turned purple from his grip. "Wow..he's farther gone than I thought." Raph glanced down, seeing her arm and looked towards Leo, his eyes showing anger. "Alright, that tears it. I'm destroying the egg tonight, myself" Donnie rubbed her back reassuringly and lead her to his lab, seeing the bruise and patched her up while the others went their separate ways.

She decided to stay the night that night wanting to make sure Leo would be alright but didn't want to sleep in the livingroom by herself with Leo not that far from her. She pictured the image of him when he grabbed her arm and shuddered before walking to Donnie's room, knocking on his door. She had left some clothes at the lair incase she ever stayed over and was already changed in her night clothes. Hearing him say "Come in" She slowly opened the door to see him putting his bo staff away and taking his mask off. She blinked in surprise when he turned to her and smiled. She blushed thinking he looked naked without the mask smiled back noticing his eyes stood out more without it and she didn't mind that.

"Hey Kara, everything ok?" She nodded but then looked down, feeling shy all of a sudden, her eyes darting everywhere but at him as her cheeks flushed darker. "Yeah it's just that..I'm a little nervous sleeping by myself tonight. After seeing Leo acting the way he was I..thought I could...sleepwithyoutonight..." She mumbled the last part while playing with her long, baggy sleeves of her one size too big night shirt. "Uh..could you repeat that?" He asked curiously not hearing the last part she had said. She breathed in deeply and let out a slow sigh before looking him straight in the eye, her face feeling like it was on fire with his eyes staring back at her. "Could I...sleep with you tonight?"

It was his turn to blush but she could literally see his face on fire with her request. He began to stutter and stammer his sentence and ended up going off trail at what he was trying to say all she could hear was gibberish and she smiled at him knowing this was probably uncomfortable for him. "I-it's alright. I'll just sleep in the living-" "Wait!" She jumped as he shouted at her, turning back around and letting go of the doorknob. It was his turn to breath in and out before placing his hands on her shoulders and smiling softly at her. "O-of course you can." She smiled and walked further into his room and heard a small noise that sounded like excitement but when she turned around she only saw Donnie smiling at her. She smiled back and shrugged it off thinking she was just tired as she yawned.

He layed down on his bed first and made room for her to lay down, both of them having to lay on their sides. "Uh..a-are you comfortable?" He asked softly trying his best not to have his body touching hers. "Hmm..not yet.' She said before reaching over, grabbing his hand and layed it over her waist, scooting closer to him and smiled, closing her eyes. "Now I am." His body tensed up, feeling hers so close to his but began to relax before giving her a gentle and doing the same, falling aslep with her in his arms.

Kara woke up the next morning to Donnie gently shaking her telling her it's time to wake up. She groaned, burying her head deeper into the pillow and peeked over seeing he had climbed out of bed with ease, not having woken her up, and was putting his mask on. She stared at his back seeing him putting his bo staff in its holder before pulling the blanket over her head. "Nnngh..." She mumbled hugging the pillow close to her while trying to go back to sleep. He smiled and removed the blanket from her head kissing her cheek. A small smile crept on her face and she opened one eye looking up at him. "Come on, it's time to wake up." She turned over on her back noticing the time said 7:45 making her eyes pop out. _"7:45?! I don't even wake up that early for my tutor!"_ "Why so early?" She whined with a pout making him chuckle and pull her up to the sitting position and chuckled seeing her messy bed hair. "You're lucky Master Splinter is still out with April. He'd have us wake up at 6:30 in the morning" She cupped her face, mouth open in horror. "Oh, you poor soul!" They stared at each other for a few seconds before they started laughing at each other Kara grinning widely.

They walked out into the livingroom and she said good morning to Mikey while rubbing her eyes to get the sleepy crust from her eyes, yawning softly. "Woah, Dude.." Mikey said pointing at her hair. "What?...I have bed hair, ok? So sue me" She muttered still in her pj's and looked around noticing Raph wasn't with them. Luckily, she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Hey, where's Raph?" "He said he was going for the egg last night." Mikey said to Donnie. Kara looked over at the garage entrance and walked over to it with Mikey and Donnie behind her. As she slowly opened the door she could see Raph standing beside Leo and gasped "Oh no.." She looked up as Donnie stood over her then back at the two older brothers "Oh boy."

She cringed as Leo unsheathed his katana's the metal sliding against the sheathed, feeling a chill run down her spine. Noticing Raph bringing his sais out she gulped knowing something strange was going on. "Uh Raph, heh, uh whatcha up to there bro?" "Something's definetely wrong." _"My thoughts exactly, Mikey." _"He's gone all Leo whose not Leo on us." Donnie was observing Raph, squinting his eyes to get a closer look and noticed a bite mark on his arm. "Look at his arm.." She looked at it and gasped, her mind immediately going to the zombie movies Casey forced her to watch and started backing up.

When they turned around she saw their eyes were completely black and were growling at them. "He got bit. Leo must of bit him!" "Bros, snap out of it dudes!" Leo and Raph looked at them for a moment before snarling and jumping at them "It's the zombie apocalpyse!" Kara shouts at the top of her lungs while fleeing for her life, Donnie and Mikey right behind her and closed the doors, Mikey using his nunchucks to secure the doors.

"Phew, that outta hold them." Kara agrees with Donnie and she slumps her shoulders in relief til he looks over at Mikey "Mikey! The garage door!" She watches Mikey run off to go close the door and waits but when he doesn't return immediately she goes off after him and sees the door was stuck. He pulls on it desperately grabbing Leo and Raph's attention and as they charge at him she grabs Mikey's legs and pulls with all her might forcing the door to go down and locking them in. She sighs in relief having fallen on her back still holding onto Mikey before getting up and meeting Donnie in the kitchen where he was sitting on his computer.

"Here it is. The parasitic Wasp infects a virus in animals that brainwashes them into protecting its eggs." "You think that's the kind of wasp that stung Leo?" He and Kara jumped hearing them banging on the doors and yelling. "I'm afraid so.." Kara said, holding onto Mikey's arm as the zombie films rush through her mind and she squeaks, hiding her face. _"Man, I hate scary movies. I hate scary movies..."_ "A mutant version then Leo bit Raph and passed the virus onto him." "So once the egg hatches will the guys go back to normal?" "..Not quite. Look at what happens to the catepillar guarding the egg." Seeing the pictures of the catepillar and wasp she covered her mouth, wanting to throw up. "It's eating him...It's eating him! AHHHH!" Kara felt like fainting as the images go through her head at the wasps eating her friends but she shook her head putting her fighting face on. "We've got to help them!" "What're we going to do?" Mikey asked, ducking under the table, trembling like a chihuahua.

"Well..I might be able to create an antibody but first I'll need a sample of the virus from the egg." The banging suddenly became louder causing all three to scream and grab hold of eachother, Kara in between the two as they stared at the entrance seeing Leo and Raph slowly walk in. "Oh no" "Oh no! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! AHHHH!"Mikey and Kara shouted while she threw everything she possibly could at the infected brothers while screaming and running behind Mikey out of the kitchen to safety.

Leo jumped at Donnie and tried biting him but struggled to hold him back. "We have to get to the egg! It could be the only cure!" She looked between Donnie and Mikey not knowing who to help. "Kara! Go get the egg!" She heard Donnie yell and noticing Mikey had kicked Raph into the pool and went to go help Donnie. She rushed into the garage and saw the egg just as they left it. "This should be easy enough." She said walking over to it. Just as she was about to touch it she heard a low growl and tensed up.

Out of instinct, she reached down her stomach where she would have her taser and pepperspray but gasped remembering she was in her nightclothes still and groaned, hating herslf right now. She watched a dripping Raph walk into view and when got into a fighting stance as he took his sais out, sensing the egg was in danger. "Oh boy.."

He charged with a snarl ready to kill but she managed to dodge his deadly attacks. He went to strike at her head but faked it, kicking her across the room instead. Luckily she shielded herself with her arms but it still hurt. She got up slowly, her oversized shirt falling a little past her shoulder but she ignored it noticing they were gone. "Crap..he could be anywhere.." She cursed to herself and ran to the lab, seeing the doors were closed and went to open it but noticed it wouldn't budge.

Eventually she got it open, seeing they had started to nail it shut but didn't finish and saw Leo hanging on the ceiling, tied with Mikey's nunchuks and saw Mikey staring at the lab equipment with a paniced look. "Mikey where-" "Watch out, Kara! Donnie's been bit-!" Before he could finish his sentence she felt a pair of arms, one wrapping around her waist and the other tilting her head to the side as she felt teeth bite down into her exposed neck.

Her eyes widened, sweat sliding down the side of her face as she felt the teeth bit down harder each second they stood there, her body not responding to her screaming glanced down looking into Donnie's blackened eyes seeing nothing but darkness and knew that soon that would be her fate. She squeezed her eyes shut, letting her instincts take control over her as she let out a scream and slammed her elbow into his face, knocking him down. She clenched the bite mark seeing it wasn't like the others, hers was red and it had blue veins surrounding that mark as it slowly began to enlargen, the virus slowly making its way down her arm and up her neck.

"M-Mikey.." Her voice trembling as she looked to him and saw he had been bitten as well. Her eyes traveled to his face and she saw panic and terror written all over it and she closed her eyes, calming her heartbeat. "I..." She cleared her throat trying to keep her voice steady. "I know Donnie was able to create an antibody...did he show you?" He nodded. "Yeah...gotta remember what Donnie said! Gotta remember...uh..feel...kinda...uggghh"

He fell to the floor and she ran over to him, kneeling beside his unconscious body. "No, come on buddy! Pull you...your..self..together." She held her head, feeling her eyes starting to get heavy and slowly closed them, the world around her getting dark.

Holding the egg close to him, Raph saw his two brother's enter. "What about Micheangelo and Kara?" He said in a low voice. "They are no longer a threat to the egg." That's all Raph needed to hear as he jumped down from his hiding spot. Donnie and Leo walked up to the egg and turned around seeing Kara walking up, her hair covering her eyes and the virus clearly taken effect on her skin as it had reached up to her face visible at her cheek. "Kara, I am so happy to see you. Glad you could join us." Donnie said with a purr as he reached his hand out to her. "What about Micheangelo?" Leo said calmly as she walked closer, taking Donnie's hand. "He still has some fight in him but do not worry, he will soon learn to embrace it..much like me." She said in a low, monotone voice like theirs, a smile creeping up on her face while lifting her head up to look at the egg. "It's beautiful."

"Micheangelo, you have come to join us." "Yes, I finally understand what is so awesome about this egg." They could hear it begin to rattle, small chittering heard from inside. "Here it comes." Raph said as the three brothers dropped their weapons. "It is glorious" Leo said as he and his brothers closed their eyes, opening their arms wide to the hatchlings til they and Kara felt a small prick on their necks.

"What have you done?!" Raph snarled at Mikey while Kara walked over to him, moving her hair out of her face to show her right eye was completely blackened, the virus made its way to her face but her left eye was still its purple color. She grinned widely, turning to Mikey who had blown air on the needly acting like it was a real gun. "Pulled your bacon out the frying pan, bro!" "Yeah, boy!" Kara added in, high fiving/threeing Mikey. "Donatello, you said Micheangelo was safe. You said you turned him." Raph said turning to Donatello. "I did." "Did you really, Donnie? Did you?" "Yes, he did." Kara said bluntly, looking at Mikey.

"You did, buut after you bit me I was totally wigging. I almost passed out like nineteen times bro but I stayed with it long enough to hurt my brain to remember everything you said"

_Mikey slowly got up, Kara pushing and pulling him up, keeping him from falling to the ground. "Come on, don't give up on me now, think!" "Nngh, it hurts" Mikey groaned as she helped him into the rolling chair and went to slap him but he rolled away and she ended up falling to the floor with an "oomph" She heard a crash and looked over seeing him on the ground not too far from her but saw him get up immediately with a smile. "Atta boy." She smiled as well and got up seeing him put something in the microwave and set it for ten minutes. While they were waiting she looked down feeling the virus flowing through her body as he reaches down to her elbow and to the bottom of her neck. She shook it off but groaned. "I dunno how long I can last.." She mumbled til Mikey slapped her across the face. "Did you..did you just slap me?! "Stay calm we gotta..stay" She slapped him across the face and heard the microwave go off._

_He took it out but regretted it as the glass was hot. She tensed up seeing him jumping in the air but sighed in relief as he caught it. She helped him stay steady seeing his arms trembling and the virus starting to take effect as he poured it in a vile and put it in the doohickey. _

_While they waited for it, about 2 minutes in, to finish she slapped him across the face to keep him focused and awake, giving him encouragement to fight it but stopped as he stared at her, pointing at her face. "Kara..you're eye.." She looked down at the glass, seeing her reflection and gasped seeing her right eye was completely black knowing it wouldn't be long til she was one of them. "...Looks like you'll have to finish this on your own, buddy..I believe in you." She gasped as her voice was starting to sound like the others but she smiled at him and covered her eyes with her hair before slapping his face again. "Don't give up." She said before walking towards the door not knowing that by the time she had reached the bottom of the steps that Mikey had finished the antibody and injected himself with it._

"You finished the antibody yourself" Donnie said in disbelief, everybody cured and back to normal. "And you were just pretending to be one of us?" Leo asked with just as much disbelief as Donnie. "Yup!" "But that's...smart." "Yeah, it is! Just call me Doctor Einstein...instein."

"I knew you could do it!" Kara said with a wide smile on her face, her eye and skin returned to normal, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Her eyelids started to droop as she began to feel woozy, noticing the other three felt the same as her. "Oh, I forgot to mention, it may cause drowsiness."

_As soon as Mikey had injected himself with the antibody his eyes were wide and swirly, a large trail of drool dangling on the side of his mouth as he fell backwards. _

Kara saw the other's fall and tried to chuckle but she suddenly fell backwards onto the stairs, her legs feeling like jelly pudding as the room began to spin around her "Uuuugggh"

Mikey saw the egg begining to hatch and looked at it in suspense seeing not just one, but four wasps! "What?! Four wasps! Guys, get up get up!" He shouted while pulling on Donnie's, who had fallen over with his butt in the air, shell then Raph's arms, who had fallen on his back with his knees propped up and then Leo. He climbed onto his stomach, shaking his shoudlers violently. "Get up get up! Ahh!" A wasp had flown over to him and landed on Leo, the other three following suit with Raph, Donnie, and Kara but before it could eat them Mikey swung his skateboard at them. "No! Back off! Get away from them!" He shouted waving his skateboard around like a madman.

The wasps charged at him making him flee to the Shellraiser and closed the doors before they could get to him and they started stabbing their stingers at the doors. He stumbled to the front, trying to turn the Shellraiser on but it wouldn't start. "Come on, seriously?!" He glanced behind him seeing they had started forcing their way in.

"Hey, wasps!" Raph started, twirling his sais with his brothers beside him. "Come and get it." They started fighting off the wasps just as Kara was coming to. She sat up, her vision a little blurry but shook it off and saw the guys were fighting off the wasps but noticed they were outnumbered by one. She a metal pole from the garage and swung at the fourth one that had cornered Donnie, throwing it to the other one. "Kara! You're ok!" "Now's not the time, Donnie! But i'm glad you're ok too." She said with a smile before they both dodged rolled the wasps stingers, now back to back with the brothers.

"Looks like we're going to be wasp food after all.." Leo said with them all surrounded by wasps as they slowly floated towards them. "Wait, where's Mi-"

Before she could finish her sentence she heard a loud "BOOM!" and the wasp after Donnie exploded, showering Donnie with waspy goo. She looked over at the Shellraiser as three more balls of compressed garage were fired and hit the wasps dead on, doing the same thing to Kara and the other two. She froze in place, feeling the goo of the wasps drip and slide off her body and looked over at the Shellraiser with her eyes as she hears the familiar "Ding" and saw Mikey jump out from it with his usual grin on his face. "Save your lives again, dudes! I am on a roll today"

She stared at Mikey for a few more seconds before opening her mouth and letting out a scream causing the boys to jump as she runs to the bathroom to shower the stuff off. Three hours later, everyone was showered and clean, took Kara two and half of those hours to shower making sure it was completely off, as they mopped up the remains of the gooey wasps and Donnie repaired the Shellraiser doors.

"I can't believe Mikey actually came through." "I can't believe he fired the Shellraiser inside the lair." "I told you you should let me shoot it more often." He said downing a whole slice of pizza and burped. "Pizza me." He said while holding his hand out. Donnie lifted up his goggles, looking down at his hand then back at him before putting them back on. "No, I'm not going to pizza you." "I guess you're right. It's not like I did something incredibly brave and saved your life." He said while taking a sip of his soda. Kara rolled her eyes but smiled picking up a slice of pizza and handing it to him.

"I knew you could do it. Thanks, Mikey." She said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek causing everyone to stop what their doing and blink in surprise. Mikey blinked but grinned widely, putting his arm around Kara's shoulders. "See! Finally, someone who appreciates my act of braveness." She giggled and removed his arm before pinching it making him yell then pout while holding his arm. "Don't get cocky there, mister. I've saved your life too you know."

Leo smiles at Kara before turning to Mikey, serious Leo mode on. "You did save our lives but you also used my favorite comic book as toilet paper" He said looking down at Mikey angrily, blocking Mikey with his arm.

"Yeah.." Mikey said while ducking under his arm and scooting away. "But I only did it so you would chase me." "Well, it worked!" Leo said chasing after him. "Wait, stop!" "Mikey!" Kara laughed, sitting beside Donnie and watching Leo raise a mop at Mikey, hearing Mikey yell about him being a hero. "Huh..so this is what it's like to have brothers." She smiled at the scene and sighed, missing her sister. Donnie looked over at her and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a small smile but when she looked at him he squeezed her shoulder remembering her infected look.

She noticed the look in his eye and leaned close to him, kissing his lips. "It's ok...it's all over." He nodded, whispering to her. "Yeah...it's over." They touched foreheads together feeling the nightmare was over.

**First of all, I want to give a shout out to Zannab0801 for giving me courage to write and helping me with the ideas of this chapter, you're the best! *hug!* x3 Second, after this chapter it'll be difficult for me to post more chapters due to me moving tomorrow and I won't have internet for awhile, not sure how long so please be patient. Sucks cause just one more episode til the season finale! Dx Anyways, please comment/review and wish me luck in the outside world! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D**


	25. Chapter 24: Operation Break Out

Kara sat on the sidelines with April, Mikey, and Leo while Donnie and Raph had a sparring session. Donnie and Raph were circling each other while twirling their weapons in a intimitadting way.

"Don't worry, Donnie, I'm in a good mood today. I'll go easy on you." Raph said with a grin across his face ready to attack. "Don't do me any favors, Raph." Donnie glances over towards the girls, April smiling at him and Kara giving him a thumbs up with a playful wink. _"You can do it, Donnie."_ "Um..in fact, maaaybee..you will be the one who gets gone easy on..by me..so yeah."

Kara disguised her laugh with a cough and looked over at Mikey who whispered to Leo, "Worst smack talk ever." She nodded her head in agreement before sitting up straight as Master Splinter yelled, "Hajime!"

She watched them spar and got excited as Donnie was getting the upper hand by using his staff to bend Raph's knees apart then sweep his staff under his feet, knocking him to the ground. "Yes!" She whispered to herself, clenching her fist. "Hey! I got him! Kara, April, did you see?!" April gave him a smile but Kara pointed at Raph "Don't look-!" It was too late, Raph jumped to his feet, sweeping his leg under Donnie's as he fell on his stomach. Raph went to stomp his foot on him but Donnie rolled away in time, managing to jump to his feet. "Away.." Kara cringed as Raph used his sai to pull on Donnie's arm in a painful way then twisted it behind his back, his other hand trapped in Raph's other sai.

"Say hi to Mikey." Raph said as he used the sai to make his hand move in a waving motion while mimicking Donnie's voice. "Hi, Mikey." "Donnie, haha! Amazing! I didn't even see his lips move. He's like a puppet that could throw his voice to..himself. Wait.."

"Yame! Raphael, that is enough." She sighed and watched Raph throw Donnie to the floor then sit on him. "Thanks for going easy on me." She heard Raph say before looking down at her lap in thought wondering if she was distracting him from his training. _"Is it me or..."_ She glanced towards April, her brows lifting in a worried look _"Both of us?..Does he still have feelings for her?"_ She looked up hearing Master Splinter speaking and bowed her head with the others as he dismissed them for the day.

She plopped down beside April and was playing on her phone while April checked her email not knowing Donnie had pulled Raph aside. "What the heck was that?" "What? Was just having fun. You know how much Mikey loves the Donnie puppet." Raph said while waving his arms like a puppet. "Dude, Kara was watching!" Donnie said moving his arm to show Kara holding her phone up to April who laughed at the picture, Kara laughing with her. "What? I'm pretty sure she liked it.." Raph blinked as Donnie's face turned sad "too. I know you two are together, congrats to you both, but you honestly think she cares?" "Well, um..I mean.." "Wow, that is so adorable and sad..it's sadorable. If you want to impress Kara you better leave me out of it." Raph said before walking away.

Kara blinked hearing some strange sound coming from April's computer and looked over seeing weird signs and an audio playing. "Not bad! Needs more drums." Mikey said as he and Leo walked over to April followed by Raph and Donnie.

"What was that?" "I dunno. Just some random email I got. Just started playing by itself." "Sounds like some kind of tele metric soundwave sub carrier." "Um..dumb that down a notch" "It's an interference modulation used to in-crypt covert trans-" Mikey placed his finger to his lips to stop him from talking. "Not enough notches." "Perhaps it's a secret message?" Kara said still looking at the computer screen. Donnie smiled and nodded his head. "Exactly. That's my girl." Kara smiled brightly, feeling jittery on the inside as he called her 'his girl'. "Tee-hee. I at least learned something from hanging around you all the time." "Who would be sending me a secret message?" April said curiously. Kara reached over and replayed the audio, listening closely._"Sounds..familiar.."_

Kara was laying on the couch on her phone and sighed seeing it was close to six in the morning. She couldn't sleep as her mind replaying the sound over and over again til she sat up abruptly. "That noise, it's the kraang!" She jumped off the couch and rushed to her room to change and then headed to the lair by rooftop not knowing she had passed Donnie as he left to rescue April's father, already figuring out the secret message.

When she arrived at the lair she could hear Mikey talking about some kind of detectives and rushed in. "Can it, Mikey, I'm serious." "Ok, but you'll never guess who stole the buckaroo diamond." "Guys! I figured something out about that secret message!" Kara said through heavy breathes. "What? What is it?" Leo said noticing the urgency in her voice. "It was the clown!"

Kara ignored Mikey and motioned for them to follow her into Donnie's lab. "The audio that came with April's email sounded familiar. It was bugging me all night, couldn't get any sleep, but then it hit me, it sounded just like the kraang!" She opened April's laptop that she let Donnie borrow and opened it up hearing a faint sound of a human voice. "Guys, I think I know where Donnie went." Mikey said as he looked at the email. "Wait, he's gone?" She said looking up at the brothers. "Haven't seen him this morning. He obviously must of followed the secret message." "After he figured out what it was."

"What would Donnie do? What would Donnie do?" Before she could answer, Raph grabbed the laptop and started shaking it. "Come on, gimme that thing!" She sighed in relief as Leo took the laptop from him before he did any damage, "Or what would Donnie do doing an impression of Raph." She blinked in surprise hearing April's father voice. "April, it's dad. I pray you get this message. I've been moved to a secret kraang facility.." Kara looked up hearing April's voice and saw her in the doorway, looking inside.

Kara looked at the email as it showed a map of the facility Mr. O'Neil was talking about and put the pieces together. _"Donnie must have went there by himself to impress April by rescuing her father..."_ She clenched her fists tightly, looking over at April, her eyes narrowing as jealously started clouding her mind. Her eyes widen in surprise at her thoughts before she slumped her shoulders, hugging herself gently. _"No...she's my best friend..I can't have thoughts like that..Donnie's just trying to help a friend out..but why go by himself? He could get hurt!" _"Come on, guys. We're going after Donnie." Kara nodded and put her gloves on before following after them.

Kara was getting better at the parkour for she was catching up with the brother's with ease now but was still behind. "Why would Donnie try to rescue April's dad by himself?" She heard Leo ask a loud and she sighed, different scenarios appearing in her mind involving April and Donnie. She stopped beside Mikey as he and Raph stopped on the rooftop. "Uh..maybe it's because I told him Kara doesn't care about him impressing her." "What? Why would you say that?" Kara gasped at this news and her eyes, and smile, brighten as he and Leo argue among themselves. "Cause she really doesn't! I mean, she's already seen him fail hundreds of times." "Well, yeah but you don't tell him that." Leo said before walking away. Mikey places his hand on Raph's shoulder with a disappointed look. "The hearts a soft muscle, man. A soft muscle. Squish." He said before following after Leo.

Before Raph could follow Kara grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Oh, thank you Raph! I needed to hear this!" She said her smile so bright and wide it could of lit up the sky as she kissed him on the cheek making him freeze in place at what just happened as she runs to catch up with the others. "Uh...you're welcome?" He said dumbfounded.

They arrived at a autoshop and Kara lookd around, noticing the sun coming out from behind the clouds and smiled._ "Seems like my mood has taken effect on the day, tee-hee."_ "Are you sure this is the right place?" "Either Donnie's here or the garage mechanic stole his lock pick." "So the mechanic can break into his own place? Come on, Leo, think this stuff through dude! Let's move!" Mikey said, punching his fists together. Leo stands up, staring at him. "Heh heh, you knew that." "Come on, boys! Let's go help our Donnie rescue Mr. O'Neil!" She said, drapping her arms over Mikey and Leo but Leo didn't move. "Alright..you say it."

"Let's move." Leo said before opening the garage door. "Yeah!" Kara giggled at Mikey before following after Leo hearing Raph smack Mikey across the head. They walked inside and noticed a kraang droid crushed under a vehicle. "Pretty sure Donnie took this guy out." "How can you tell?" "He looks bored to death." Raph grinned. Kara chuckled and gently nudged his side with her elbow. "Or you could say he was 'crushed' to death by boredom." She laughed at her pun and sighed. Raph looked at her for minute before grinning and playfully punching her shoulder. "Don't worry, you're getting there." She pouted at him but looked up seeing Mikey getting into one of the cars.

"Hey, guys, check out my ride." Mikey said as he turned the car on. "Woo!" "Mikey, don't!" Kara shouted as he pressed the accelerate and drove off the second floor and landed bumper first onto the ground before falling onto a button and the area around a car revealed a secret passage. "Nice, Mikey!" Kara looked over at him with a smile, nodding in agreement. "Oh yeah, I-" "Do not say I meant to do that." Raph said while crossing his arms. "At least he was wearing his seat belt." Kara said as she helped him out of the car and jumped down the shaft, sliding down the wires and stumbling to the ground.

"Now this is more like it." She said quietly, following behind the guys. They stop in front of a door and saw another kraang droid. "He must of gone through this door." Raph said as he attempts to open it. "Wow...this is sad..yet adorable. Sadorable." She said with a grin making Raph glare at her. His eyes turn white in anger as he turns to face the door, bringing his weapon out and goes to strike but Leo stops him. "Again, what would Donnie have done?"

Mikey was thinking and looked over at the droid with a smile on his face. "I got it!" He said while snapping his fingers.

Kara sighed as they attempted to open the door again, this time, with the kraang droid pushing it against the door using their strength. She looked up hearing an alarm go off. "Boy, Donnie's idea was terrible!" "Move, guys!" She sighed, annoyed as she grabbed the droid's head and placed it in front of the sensor part but before it could activate a group of kraang droids appeared. "Deal with them." She shouted at the guys as they took out their weapons and charged.

"Guy! I got it oooh my gosh!" She shouted and dodged an attack as the door exploded. "open.." She said as a hole was all that was left. She stood up seeing the guys had dealt with the droids and nodded before running into the hall seeing a lot of doors. "This place looks like a prison." She stopped and looked around able to hear a strange noise. _"And as far as strange noises go...they're never good." _

"I don't like the sound of that." "Maybe if we ignore it it'll go away." Mikey said but she couldn't ignore it as it began to get louder. "Someones not ignoring it." "I can't help it, Mikey!" She shouted just as a large lizard appears from the ceiling, upside down. It roars at them and brings out a weapon as missiles come flying at them. "MOVE!" Raph yells as he grabs Kara and dodges the attack, causing another door to explode.

"Donnie!" She heard Raph say and looked up seeing him and Mr. O'Neil safe and sound. "Donnie!" She shouted with a smile and hugged him tightly. "Mr. O'Neil." Leo started but before he could say anything else Mikey pointed ahead of them. "Big, beady eyed lizard thing with weapons!"

It steps towards them making them step back as Donnie holds Kara protectively. "Donatello calls it the Newtralizer." Mr. O'Neil said making Mikey step in front of Donnie with his back turned to it. "You named something without me?" Kara panicked as it started firing, grabbing Mikey's hand and pulling him as they ran. They managed to secure themselves in a safe room as the Newtralizer tries to break in. Mikey gives Donnie a mean look. "You named something without me?!"

"We gotta get out of this prison." Leo said while looking around for a way to escape. "Technically, this is a detention center. The difference in being-" "Not now, Donnie ohh sorry Mr. O'Neil. Great, now there's two of them."

Another group of kraang droids appeared and they charged, fighting them off. Kara knocked one to the floor, slamming her gloved fists into its face before using her taser on another one, kicking it square in the squishy kraang face. She noticed Donnie was playing with the center computer in the middle of the room. "What're you doing?" "Not really the time to check you're email." "I'm guessing if they had the Newtralizer locked up it's because he wasn't their friend." Donnie said with a grin before slamming his hand on the computer as he opens the door, revealing the Newtralizer as it grabs a kraang droids head and smashes it.

"Apparently it likes smashing kraang." "Who doesn't?" It growls at them and starts shooting while they dodge his bullets, Kara hiding behind Donnie and Mr. O'Neil. After the kraang were taken care of the guys shouted in victory, coming out from their hiding spots. The Newtralizer growls and aims its missiles at them making them shout "No!" and flee. "Why'd you have to say something?!" Kara shouted while fleeing the scene.

They returned back to the entrance and climbed onto the car. "We gotta access the control panel." "Got it." Raph said raising his sai but Donnie stops him and smiles. "Raph, I got it." "Oh, really?" "Really" He said, taking the sai and stabbing it into the control panel as they rush upwards and fly from the car and onto the floor of the autoshop. Kara jumps up and goes to help Donnie as the car falls backwards towards him and Mr. O'Neil but sees he has it covered and smiled. "Phew that was cloaaahh!" She shouted as the Newtralizer jumps onto the car.

They back up, protecting Mr. O'Neil and she clenches her fist, bringing out her taser. "Let's split up. Donnie, you take Mr. O'Neil out of here. Kara, go with them." She nodded and followed them over the display of cars and noticed Newtralizer saw them and hopped up, following Donnie and Mr. O'Neil but they were cornered as Newtralizer followed their movements, growling at them. She glared as it went to move and she yelled, throwing herself at him, knocking him down the floor. "Kara, no!" She heard but ignored it as she began pounding its face in. It grabbed her face and threw her across the room, flying past Mr. O"Neil and Donnie. "Ugh, i'm gonna feel that later." She got up with the help of Donnie and Mr. O'Neil and hid, watching Mikey slam the car onto the Newtralizer. "Mikey!" Kara, Leo, and Raph shouted as they ran to the car. "Don't worry. I wore my seat belt." Mikey said. Kara smiled and hugged him. "Silly." She chuckled before they left.

When they returned to the lair April was speaking with Master Splinter and the look on her face when she saw her dad, kodiac moment. Kara smiled softly as her best friend was reunited with her father. "Oh, dad, I can't believe it! You guys saved my dad! Thank you so much!"

"The guy you really should be thanking is Donnie." "Well uh.." "Seriously! You should of seen him. He was all like." Raph started making karate noises and Kara chuckled at them. _"He looks so ridiculous."_

"Hehe, well those weren't my exact words." "Oh, thank you Donnie!" April smiled, hugging him. Kara smiled at Donnie thinking he did a good job and held her hand out to Mr. O'Neil. "Hi, Mr. O'Neil. I'm Kara, I dunno if you remember me but I was there the first day you were kidnapped. I'm sorry I wasn't much help.." Mr. O'Neil smiled and shook her hand. "It was dark but thank you for taking care of my daughter and befriending her." She smiled brightly and hugged him as he gently patted her shoulder.

She grabbed Donnie's hand and dragged him to the side. "Now look, before you say any ow!" She punches his shoulder, glaring at him. "Don't you ever do that again!" She gave a small smile and kissed him. "That was a sweet thing you did for April..but I know the real reason. Raph told me." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, guess I owe you an apology then." "Yeah." He smiled and pulled her close to him, staring into her eyes. "How's this for a start?" He said cooly before kissing her passionately on the lips. When they parted her face was pink and she had a dreamy smile on her face. "That's a start." He chuckled and placed his forehead against hers, Kara laughing softly with him.

**Finally! Updated! Hope ya'll enjoy the chapter! Sadly, I only had enough time to post this and nothing else..other than responding to reviews so I'm sorry. Any feedback is appreciated. Tell me whatcha think and if you have any ideas. :D**


	26. Chapter 25: Showdown

SEASON FINALE! WOOO! CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF SEASON ONE! WOOO! THANK YOUs TO ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE FAVORITED AND SUPPORTED MY STORY! LOVE YOU GUYS! *hugs all around* yeee x3!

Kara walks into the livingroom carrying a large bowl of popcorn and two bottles of soda. "Is it on yet?" She asks Leo as she sits down beside him, handing him a bottle. "You got here just in time." He said with a smile as the theme song plays. "Sweet."

At first, she hated the show Space Heroes thinking it was ridiculous but once she actually sat down and watched it she didn't mind it though it was still ridiculous at times. She munched on some popcorn as the season finale played.

The ship was under attack. "Captain! The Destructanators are on our tail! We're...lost." His skrawny side kick shouted dramatically. "I've got an idea. It's crazy. It defies all logic. It's illegal in sixteen solar systems and...my mother would most assurely not approve but..it just. might. work." Captain Ryan said as he pushes a red button causing flashes of red and an alarm but it stops. "Nope. Abandon ship!"

She glances over at Leo with a mouthful of popcorn hearing him gasp and looked back at the tv as the Captain's crew walk to the transporter. "Captain! Aren't you coming?" "A true captain goes down with his ship." "Sir..it's been a priviledge wo-" "Slap!" Captain Ryan slaps him before returning to his seat. "Just..go. Well old girl..it's just you and me."

"What a hero." She hears Leo say as she drinks her soda and looks over at him. "You're not going to cry are you?" She said with a smile and gently nudging his shoulder. He chuckled and nudged back but blinks as the tv turns off. "What are you doing? That was the final episode of Space Heroes!" "Yeah!..I think Leo was about to cry" Kara said leaning her head back to look up at Donnie who gives her a small smile before looking at Leo with a serious expression. "I got something a little more important."

Her smile faded hearing the seriousness and wiped her hands on her pants as they all walked into his lab gathering around his computer while Donnie typed on his computer. "April and I have been sifting through all this kraan chatter and well, listen to what we translated." Donnie said as the globe started flashing with pink dots as it began making noises.

"The final phase of the plan known as kraang's invasion shall commence in the unit of time that is six hours. The technodrome shall arrive from Dimension X through the portal."

"Are you sure this is the translated version?" Mikey asks making Donnie facepalm. "It's the kraang, Mikey. You know how they talk." Kara said beside him, crossing her arms over her chest. "They said in six hours something called the technodrome is coming through the portal. This is the final phase of the kraang invasion."

"W-wait but I thought April was the key to the kraang plot and they don't have her." "And they never will." Kara joins in hugging her friend with a smile. "If that technodrome comes through that portal well..it sounds like the end of the world." Kara looks down immediately thinking of her family and clenched her fists. _"Not if I can help it."_ "So what do we do?" Raph asks.

"Guys. We've got to find a way to shut that portal down. It's up to us." Kara smiled at Leo, thinking he looked pretty cool there and nodded at him. "To save the world?" Kara opened her mouth to speak to Mikey but turned around hearing Master Splinter. "Leonardo is right. When you went up to the surface I feared you were not ready but I've come to realize that you were not only ready to become heroes but it was your destiny and if the fate of the world must rest in somebody's hands..I am grateful. Kara, when you walked back into my life it was a blessing. You have helped my family in many ways." He said glancing at Donnie who blushed before turning his attention back to her and smiled. "I am happy to have my sons fight along side you..and not only to call you my student but my daughter as well."

Kara smiled softly, tears welling in her eyes before walking up to Master Splinter and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Sensei." She stepped back and bowed her head with the brothers and smiled before leaving with Donnie and the others to go prepare. She stopped by the door and looked back seeing Master Splinter and Leo talking. She closed her eyes, focusing on her hearing, able to hear the coversation.

"Leonardo, a moment please. With the world at stake the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission." "Yes, Sensei." "No matter what you have to sacrifice...or who"

Kara opens her eyes in surprise looking over at Master Splinter and Leo. She knew despite the harshness in his words..he was right. "I just hope it doesnt come to that.." She says to herself before leaving to prepare. She put her jacket on and started wrapping her hands in bandages, getting better at it. She looked over at Raph who was arming himself with different weapons and grinned. _"Beware kraang Raph's coming to get cha."_ She chuckled to herself as she puts her gloves on and goes to the livingroom seeing Mikey eating pizza and on his phone. She shakes her head and starts doing some combo moves on the punching bag, loosening her body up as Leo ushers her to the lab to go over the battle plan. She walks up to Mikey as he pulls a blanket over something revealing MetalHead. She smiles and gently pets its head before grinning at Mikey hearing Donnie working on something.

April hugged the guys and Kara, wishing them goodluck. Kara nodded at her friend. "Don't worry I'll protect them." Everyone smiled at her, Raph playfully nudging her shoulder. "Lady and gentlmen, let's save the world." They all filed in the Shellraiser and left.

"Alright guys, we're going to keep it simple. We go to TCRI and use the microfision omni decintegrator which Donnie calculates is powerful enough to destroy the portal with a single shot." "Well why didn't we use it last time?" "Cause we didn't have it last time." Donnie says to Mikey. "You have an answer for everything, don't you Donnie?" "Yes, I do." He said with a smile. "Good one, Donnie. Speaking of good one you sure this plan will work?" "It has to work."

Kara was sitting on the floor beside Donnie on her phone. She was texting Sara to make sure everything was ok.

"So how is the tour going?"

"Yesterday was my last day. Heading back to the states now. Might go visit mom and dad before mom leaves for her new fashion show."

"I'm glad it was successful. Wish I could see you guys...I miss you. Just making sure you're ok. I'm hanging out with my friends so I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too, sis. I'll tell mom and dad that you said Hi :)"

She looked up as the brothers started talking about the plan. "Kara, you ready?" Leo asks as he stops the Shellraiser to let her drive. She nodded and grinned before taking the wheel. "You guys be careful and kick some robotic tail." They grinned at her as they climbed to the top and took flight with their wings that Donnie made. She waved bye to them, Donnie leaving last as he kissed her softly, holding her close. "You be safe too. You won't be alone." He turned his attention to where Metalhead was sitting in the back as he turns him on. "I know. I'll be fine." She smiles and kisses him once more before he left with his brothers.

She waited til they were in the air and took off to the TCRI building. When she saw it up ahead she grinned and pressed her foot on the gas slamming into the building's door and inside. She looked back at Metalhead and smiled. "That's your cue!" She said as she opened the door and watched him go to town on them and decided to join in on the fight. "Woo! This is awesome!" She said as tasered a kraang droid then kicked another in the squishy kraang face.

Once they were finished she fist bumped Metalhead and grinned. "Come on, let's go help the others." She grabbed a droid head and used the elevator to reach the top and saw the portal activating. "Oh crap. We're too late!"

She looked outside the windows seeing a large ship appearing. "Holy giant floating shipy ship" She saw the guys were cornered and nodded to Metalhead as they charged, distracting the kraang as the guys talk among themselves. "Any day now, Leo!" She shouted as she did a double jump kick.

"Yes! Say goodnight kraang!" Leo shouted as the weapon charged only for it to go "Ka-put" "What the heck happened?!" "I think the batteries died!" "And we'll be joining them unless someone thinks of something." She slams her body into the droids that was firing at Raph and grins. "Aw come on, tell me you're not having fun." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"What's plan C, Leo?!" Kara jumps over Metalhead using her taser on a couple of the droids and threw them at Metalhead as he roasts them like a barbeque with his flamethrower. "Donnie! What would happen if I rupture the powercell?" "The whole place would go up with us in it!"

Leo had on a serious look on his face as he took out his katana's. "Go!" "Woah, Leo, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking?!" Leo turns around and charges at Rocky, fighting it off. "He's thinking it! Come on!"

Master Splinter's words go through her mind and she glares at Leo before rushing towards two droids and knocks them off their feet, slamming her fists into their faces. "Get the powercell, Leo! I'll handle them!" She said fighting the kraang off with ease. "I told you to go!" He said, anger in his voice. "I don't care! I'm not leaving without you! So get that thought out of your head!" She yelled back, doing a street fighter uppercut. "Fine!" He shouted as he jumped up on the top floor and dived towards the powecell, stabbing his sword into the powercell. He rushes to her, picking her up and breaks through the roof just as the TCRI explodes. She holds onto him tightly shielding her head from the glass as the explosion sends them off the side of the building. She screams and squeezes her eyes shut as Leo holds her protectively as they fall closer to the ground. She opens her eyes, looking up at Leo and smiles some but blinks, hearing a yell and jolts as Raph catches them, holding onto Leo's waist.

"Woo! Raph! You're awesome!" Kara sighs in relief as Raph flies back up above the rooftops. "Woo! Take that gravity!" "Thanks, Raph." "Anytime, buddy" "Hehe, I can't believe it. We saved the world!" "Guys, when we get back I'm odering Pizza Gyoza, my treat!" Kara whoops and hollers, waving her arms in triumph still in Leo's arms. "Yeah! That wasn't so hard was it?"

Kara looked over seeing the large ship, or the technodrome, appear, flying beside them. "No way.." Her voice trails off as she stares in shock at the large ship. "I gotta stop saying stuff like that"

To be continued...


	27. Chapter 25 Showdown part 2

"I think I speak for all of us when I say...AHHHH!AHHH!AHHHHHHH!" "What the heck is that thing?!" "It's the end of the world!" "Actually, it's just the end of humanity reign as the dominant lifeform-" "Really? You're doing this now?" Kara sighed, on Donnie's back before glaring at them. "Stop bickering! We need to focus!" Kara leaned her head on Donnie's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Maybe it doesn't have weapons." She heard Raph say and blinked hearing a sound...a bad sound. "Does it look like it has weapons?" Kara turned her head in time to see if firing at them. "I think it has weapons!" She and Leo say aloud as they fly away to evade the firing. She looked down at the city watching people flee in fright. "Thank goodness they're not here.." She says to herself just as Mikey flies into her and Donnie making them land on a building. "Ouch." She groans as she gets up, helping Mikey and Donnie. "Woah, sorry dude." Mikey says as she helps him up. "It's ok.." She looks up in time to see Raph and Leo fall to the ground a few blocks away from them.

Donnie lands with Kara in his arms as they go to see if they're ok, Donnie letting her down. "Are you guys alright?" "Been better." Raph groans as they look up watching the technodrome come into view. "What do we do now?" Donnie asks. "We need to talk to Splinter." Kara nodded watching the people go by and gasped thinking she saw her parents and sister but shook her head and followed after the guys not knowing her phone was ringing in the lair.

They walked into an empty lair and Kara began to worry. "Hello. Splinter?" "April?" Kara and Donnie said while looking around. "Spike?!" Raph said in a panic toned but sighed in relief seeing Spike climb ontop of a couch pillow. Raph goes up to him and picks him up. "Don't scare me like that buddy." He said placing him on his shoulder and touching his foot with his finger.

Mikey walks into the dojo seeing it was empty. "Anyone in here?" He turned around in time to see Mr. O'Neil charge at him with a staff and attack him. "Woah, dude, chill!" She walks in and sees him attacking Mikey. "Hey!" She jumps on him wrapping her legs around his waist from behind locking his arms above his head to keep him from using them. "That's enough! Wait..what." She noticed something beeping on his neck just as the guys came in. "Kara! What're you doing?" "He was attacking Mikey! Something's wrong with him, look!" He struggled to get her off of him making him fall to the ground, face first and she showed them

"What the heck is going on?" "Woah, check this out!" Donnie said as he pulled the small device from Mr. O'Neil's neck, making Kara wanna puke as he began to bleed a little but she put a bandaid on his neck while Donnie examined it.

"So what is it?" "I think it's a mind control device." "Really?" Raph said with a grin as he takes it from Donnie's hand and grabbed Mikey going to put it on him. "No! Stop it, stop it!" Kara was watching the news but muted it hearing Mr. O'Neil groan. She walks over to him with the others.

"Mr. O'Neil, are you ok?" Donnie asks with concern, placing his hand onto his shoulder. "I've done something terrible." "It wasn't your fault Mr. O'Neil just tell his what happened." Mr. O'Neil sighed, lowering his head. "It appears the kraang have formed an alliance with your enemy, Shredder. That's not all I fear the Shredder has handed April over to the kraang." "Shredder kidnapped April?!" Donnie and Kara said together, Kara more anger than surprise. "Sensei must of went after her!" "So where is April now?" "They're taking her to the technodrome.." "The what?"

Mikey unmuted the tv as Carlos reports live in the streets of New York. "Carlos Chang O'Brien Gambe here. Pandamonium in the streets as a techno 'terrordrome" hovers over downtown." "Dudes, this is getting freakier by the minute!" "We just escaped that freak sphere! Now we gotta break into it?!" "In a matter of hours the world we once knew will be gone. The kraang want April to help in their conquest of earth." "Not if I can help it! Stealing my best friend..they will pay." She glares at the tv but stops watching smaller ships come from the technodrome and gasps at they started taking people off the streets. Her eyes widen seeing her family running behind a car to hide. "No..." She looked over at her phone and saw she had a voicemail. She turned it on as her mother's voice played on her phone.

"Hi, sweetie! Guess what? We're in New York! We all have time to spend and we came to see you. Oh, its so muggy here. Anyways by the time you get this we'll be at your place. Surprise! I love you sweetheart as well as your father and sister. See you soon!" She giggles as she hangs up the phone.

While the message was playing Kara kept her eyes on her family as her father distracts one of the ships to let his wife and daughter run, it taking him. Tears ran down Kara's face as her mother cries for him, her sister holding her back from going after him but it was too late. She could hear them scream as another ship takes them away. "No! Mom, Dad, Sara!"

She grabs the sides of the tv looking at the spot where her family last was and glared, slowly standing up. The brothers look at her, sadness visible on their faces as Donnie walks up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "They took my best friend and now..my family..they are going to pay" She said in a low voice, her eyes glaring at the technodrome with pure hatred as she turns and runs out the lair to the surface. The brother's look at eachother and follow suit, Donnie looking towards the tv and sighed, hoping Kara will be ok before running after them to catch up.

They hide behind some cars that were toppled over and on fire as kraang droids walk the streets armed. "We gotta get in one of those pods." "But how? There are eight kraang droids between us and there." "We could create a diversion."

"Excuse me, how many did you say there were?" "eight" "We could all dress up like robots and sneak in." Mikey said with a grin. "Or we could try to override their security codes..and" He looked up seeing Kara and Raph fighting the droids taking them down faster than normal. Kara slams her fist in the last ones face and slowly stood up, glaring down at it while Raph stabs his sais into the last one and kicks it away, catching its head in its sai and grins. "Nice job, Kara, you're getting just as brutal as me." Raph said while twirling the head with his sai. She grins at him and laughs having taken down five of them while he only three. "I learned from the best." She watched the others come out of hiding and climb into the pod as it takes them back to the mothership.

"Ok, guys, this is it. On three. One..two..three." Raph lifts up the top as they go to jump. Kara yells in surprise as they all began to float. "What the heck is going on?" "I think the kraang forgot to pay their gravity bill!" She heard Mikey say and gasps as something pulled Mikey away. She heard a weird alarm and turned around as it spat him out, making him groan. She laughed at him and shook her head. "Wow, the kraang don't like you, Mikey." She floated over to him and pulled towards the others. "Appears the kraang have generated anti gravitrons!" "Is there anyway for you to generate anti gravtitons?"

"You mean 'gravitrons?"

"Yes"

"No!"

She heard Mikey's stomach growling and blinked. "Ugh, guys, I think i'm going to throw up..or down or sideways but one things for sure I'm majorly gonna throw u-ah!" She went to push him away but blinks as a pod floats towards them, pushing Mikey into her and she shook her head violently, covering his mouth. "Don't you dare throw up, down, sideways, or all around!"

"We still have a job to do so let's go" Leo said as he and the others grabbed hold of the pod as it took them away. She could hear the kraang making their kranngy noise and managed to stay out of sight til they left. "Yo, zero-g is banging! The kraang should turn this into a carnival ride." "Uh, I think they're more interested in using it to destroy the earth." "It could do both"

Kara's eyes widen as she hears April scream. "April!" "Can you say that a little louder? I don't think the entire technodrome heard you." She glared at Raph. "You really want to sass me right now?" She blinked in surprise seeing a bunch of eyes looking at them and saw it was the kraang. "Nevermind. They did." Raph said before they all took out their weapons and attacked.

It was a little difficult at first for her to fight in the zero gravity but once she got the hang of it she was fighting back to normal and went for April. "Witness the end of your kind!" She heard and saw a larger kraang and gasped. "Not if we can help it" Leo said as they all came into view. "The turtles!" "And a human!" Kara joined in, grinning from ear to ear. "Kraang will not be stopped by pathetic mutants!" "And human!" Kara shouted, getting annoyed. "Atleast we're not stupid aliens!"

"Raph, quick!" They all jumped down as Raph and Kara attacked the kraang prime while Leo and Donnie helped release April. "That's whatcha get for hurting my best friend!" Kara shouted as the kraang prime shouted in pain. "You're my hero." She heard April say and glanced between her and Donnie as she hears him chuckle. "I'll let that one slide." "Hey, chuckles. We gotta get out of here."

Kara started climbing while Donnie helped April onto his back as they escaped. "Come on, we can escape up there!" She pointed at the top and they jumped each level, attacking the kraang as the technodrome started tilting to its side making it easier to escape. She glared at the droids as they fired at them and she charged forward, taking them down beside Raph while protecting April and Donnie.

"Leo, I have a question!" "Can it wait?" "Not really? Did we beat that big kraand thingy?" "Yes, we did." "THEN WHY IS IT FOLLOWING US?!" Kara stopped and looked back seeing it had a body and glared but turned around as they all ran away from it. "You can't be serious!" Kara shouted as it started attacking them. She dodged an arm and ran up at it, glaring daggers. "Stay away from my friends!" She shouted and took out her pepperspray, spraying its left eye making it scream in pain, She did a backflip off its arm before it could attack and ran after the guys as it started firing at them.

"Everybody, there's one last escape pod left!" She heard Mikey scream and saw him fall in between two walls and ran to him. "Mikey!" She shouted as she saw the prime ready to fire but before she could do anything Leo ran past her. "Stay away from my brother!" He shouted as he sliced its laser off. She ran over and reached down to help Mikey as he grabs her hand and she pulls him up. "Go!" She shouted to him as he ran off towards the pod while Donnie helps April into the pod.

"There is nowhere for you to run." She heard the prime say and ran away with Mikey and Leo as it ran after them. "All of you will die here!" "We'll see about that kraang brain." She clenched her fist, glaring at the prime as she goes to step out

As it went to strike Leo used the nunchuks Mikey had to restrain it. "Leo, no!" "Get out of here now!" Leo shouted, clearly having trouble restraining it. "What're you talking about?!" "Dude, you can't do this!" "No! I won't leave without you!" Kara said, going to run at it but Donnie held her back. "No, let me go! You don't have to do this by yourself!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. "I can't hold it much longer" Leo said struggling. "No, Leo!" Raph shouted as Mikey held him back and pulled the pod top down as it began to leave.

She pushed out of Donnie's grip and started pounding on the glass. "Leonardo!" She screamed as the escape pod flies out of the technodrome.

When they resurfaced from the ocean they opened the pod. "I can't believe it. We made it" Donnie said just as the technodrome. "Leo, no!" Mikey shouts as the technodrome begins to sink. Kara watches as Master Splinter's words go through her mind again. _"I've never lost anyone before..._" She thought as she hugged Donnie tightly, crying in his arms. "I can't believe he's gone.." April hugged Mikey and cried softly. "I gave him nothing but a hard time.." Raph says as he sits down. "If I had to due it over again I'd definetely be nicer."

"Really?" "Really..Leo?"

Kara looks up and sees Leo swimming towards them unscathed and smiles brightly. "Leo!" "Leo, you dork! You scared the heck out of us!"

Kara punched his shoulder, tears still coming. "You scared me, dork!" She laughed and hugged him a long with everyone else. "It's good to see you're ok!" "We won!" Mikey shouted and they all laughed.

They saw the other pods resurface as the captives were safe and sound. "Mom..Dad..Sara!" She shouted excitedly but they tackled her to the floor, hiding. "Shh! We can't be seen!"

Back at the lair:

"Who saved the world?!"

"We saved the world!"

"I said who saved the world?!"

"We saved the world!"

"I said who-" "Stop asking!" Raph said making Mikey pout. "We saved the world." Mikey said in a low voice, pouting but Raph pushed a box of pizza in his face and smiled. Kara smiles happily and hugs them all, eating pizza with them.

"Now let's party!" Kara shouted as she blared the music and started dancing with the guys. Donnie gawks at her moves and she winks playfully at him before Raph pushes her away and shows off his moves. She grins and tackles him, laughing as she jumps up, having a break dancing battle with him.

"Kara?" She stops, the music dying as she looks up seeing her parents and sister at the entrance of the lair. "Oh no.." Her eyes widen as the brothers stand there, frozen.


	28. Chapter 26: The Mutation Situation

_"Kara? What's going on? W-Who are these..people?" Her mother, Rachael, asks in a low, nervous voice as she looks around the room, seeing four turtle humanoids, a girl, a man, and her daughter. _

_Kara rubbed the back of her head and gave a nervous chuckle. "Hehe...surprise...eh." She took a deep breath and looked to her family. "Mom..dad..Sara..these are my friends. They're...mutants..except those two..who are obviously human.." She groaned beginning to feel very awkward and looked over as Mr. O'Neil walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder before smiling. "Hello, my name is Kirby O'Neil. That is my daughter, April." He said while gesturing her over who came over and smiled. "Hello." They all shook hands, introducing themselves and Kara sighed feeling the atmosphere become less heavy than it was...but it still felt awkward. _

_"My daughter befriended yours after she saved our lives with the help of her other friends." He said moving his hand to show the boys standing in a line, Donnie waving nervously towards them, Mikey smiling, Raph just standing awkward, and Leo standing straight with a small smile. "These guys saved my life." Kara started moving towards her family and smiled brightly. Her mother blinked in surprise as she grabbed her hand and went to pull her towards them to meet them. She hesitated at first but she saw her daughter full of joy that she went a long with it and stood in front of them. "H-hello.." She said nervously, her husband standing right beside her protectively. "H-hello. My name is Donatello." Donnie said first, wanting to make a good impression and bowed his head while rubbing the back of it. He gave them a weak smile, showing off his gap before stepping back as the others introduced themselves. "My name is Leonardo but everyone calls me Leo. These are my brothers, Raphael, Michelangelo." He said with a smile. _

_"Why do you have weapons?" Her father asked with his arms crossed staring at them. "Oh um." "They've been trained in ninjitsu and you'll never guess by who dad!" Just as she was about to tell them Master Splinter comes into view. "Why has everyone stopped celebrating?" He stops seeing Kara's family but his eyes stop on her father, Kevin. Seeing the walking, talking rat it was the last straw of her mother. She froze up before fainting. "Ah! Mom!" Kara caught her before she fell but her father took her and gently layed her down on the ground. He sighed softly running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Kara...after everything that happened today..it's going to take awhile to get use to your new..friends." _

_"Dad, listen..I found Hamato Yoshi.." Kevin looks at her in surprise just as Master Splinter walks up to him. "It has been awhile, my friend.." Kevin stared at him for a bit, recognizing his voice and slowly stood up. Kara stood up as well and moved to Master Splinter's side and smiled. "Dad, it's him..It's Master Yoshi" Master Splinter looked at his old friend and smiled some, motioning to the dojo. "Would you like some tea?" Kara nudged her father towards him and gave him a pleading look. "Please.." He sighed but nodded as they walked away to talk. Kara smiled thinking this would be a good thing and looked over seeing her sister still at the entrance. She looked worried wondering if Sara would accept them._

_She looked down but blinked in surprise as she felt a hand on her head and looked up seeing Sara and smiled some as she walked over to them. She smiled and held her hand out to the turtles. "Hi, I'm Sara, Kara's sister." Michelangelo stared at her with wide starry eyes. "No way...its Sara! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" He runs into his room, rummaging through his already messy room. Kara smiles as the others introduce themselves. Mikey comes back with a CD asking for her autograph. Sara laughs at his childish behavior and goes to sign. "Nice to meet a fan." _

Kara opens her eyes and smiles, staring up at the setting sun on the rooftop of her home. She could hear her mother and father talking about the turtles and Master Splinter, having a feeling Master Splinter talked to him and changed his opinion on them but her mother was still not sure about them. Sara seemed to like them and she was happy about that.

She sat up wanting to go see them and glanced down wondering if she should tell her family but blinks seeing Sara walk onto the balcony, lighting a cigarette. She climbed down beside her, smiling. "Hey, Sara. I want to go see the guys and was wondering if you could tell mom and dad.." "I got it. Go have fun." Sara said with a smile, the end of her cigarette lighting up. Kara hugged Sara tightly before climbing the rooftop again and jumping from building to building surprising Sara. "Wow, that's cool."

Kara could hear the guys whooping and hollering excitedly. She grinned and saw them up ahead before landing on the ground safely. "Phew, i'm getting good at this." She said before walking up to them hearing Mikey go on about a cheese demon.

"If we didn't stuff him in that microwave the earth would of be drowned in living cheese!" "For the twenty second time Mikey." Rah started getting annoyed about it. "There was no cottage cheese demon. Ever!"

"Did you see him?" Mikey asked with his arms crossed, looking away from Raph. "No!" "Then how do you know? Huh!"

Kara giggled seeing Raph at a loss for words and smiled as he decided to go along with Mikey. "Aw, you guys having fun without me?" Kara said while walking up to them. "Kara!" They said with wide smiles as she hugged everyone and kissed Donnie. "How did everything go with your parents?" Leo asked as they started running the rooftops. "My dad seems to have a better understanding about the situation, good thing Master Splinter talked to him or I doubt I would of never been able to get him to trust you guys. It's also a good thing they know each other. My sister seems to like you guys though, hopefully we can all hang out." She smiled thinking it would be cool to have her sister around more and was acting giddy just thinking about it.

"Your sister likes us?!" Mikey said getting stars in his eyes again like when he first met her. "Yeah, she thinks you're cute." She laughs as Mikey starts bragging about it. She laughs more and jumps onto the abandoned movie theater sign and pushes off of it, doing a wide flip towards the other building and grabs the edge, lifting herself up and over with ease.

"Hey, you guys wanna go see April?" She heard the guys skid to a halt and looked at them curiously. "We are one point three blocks and six..no, seven meters from her apartment." Kara crosses her arms, looking down at Donnie. "How do you know this?" "Yeah, that's not weird or anything, Donnie." Kara looks at Donnie, squinting her eyes suspiciously as Donnie rubs the back of his head and starts stammering his excuse but smiles and shrugs. "Guess its just your dorkiness coming out, huh?" He flips over beside her and she kisses his cheek before they head over to April's "So you guys haven't seen her yet? She comes to visit all the time now..but mainly during the day..don't see her as often at night anymore." She looks down in thought as they land on her apartment fire escape.

She looks down at the people going on with their lives and wonders if they're worried about being seen before hearing Donnie knock on the window and before he could say anything she jumped on his back and grinned excitedly. "Party gram for April O'Neil!" Donnie blushed but smiled at her just as April opened the window.

"Guys! Um..great to see you! Yeah um..do you mind staying on the fire escape?" "It seems like you've been avoiding us, April." Kara blinks in surprise at the news and looks to her friend wondering if it was true. April sighs and sits against the windowsill. "It's not my fault...dad's alien abduction nightmares are getting worse. He's so freaked out he won't let me out at night." She hops off Donnie's back and sits down next to her before looking up seeing Mr. O'Neil enter the room.

"I'm sorry, April..it's just..what if the kraang are still out there? Waiting...lurking..I'll do anything to protect you." Kara could see the determination in his eyes and smiled softly at the fatherly love before standing up. "Dad, I can take care of myself now and and I'll be with the guys. I couldn't be more safe."

"Trust in us, Mr. O'Neil. The guys and I will protect your daughter with our lives." She looks at him with her serious face and when he smiles, showing he trusts in them, she smiles back. "Yeah, Shredder and those squishy little brain freaks are looong gone." Mikey added in. "Totally." She said, fist bumping Mikey before leaving with April.

"You guys go ahead, April and I are gonna get some pizza. We'll meet you back at the lair!" She said while dragging April away. "Woo! Pizza!" Mikey shouted as they left back for the lair. After they ordered Kara sat with April while they waited for them to be made and sighed. "Ok, you know Donnie and I are going out, right?" Kara said looking over at April who smiled excitedly and nodded. "It's pretty obvious, yeah. I'm happy for you two. You guys make a cute couple." Kara blushed deeply and tugged on her cap some. "Aw, shucks...how should I tell my family. I mean, you saw how they reacted when they first saw them..i'm scared they're not going to let me see them anymore."

"Relax, Kara. How they reacted was perfectly normal they just need to get some time to know them and I'm sure they'll approve. I mean, come on, when I first saw them I screamed in Donnie's face." They looked at each other and laughed. "How did you react when you first saw them?" April asked curiously. Kara looked down in thought, remembering the day as if it was yesterday and smiled some. "I was surprised..but also intrigued..I don't get to do much outside my job because i'm scared people will discover me and yet when I saw them..it was something completely new and different..it was exciting." She said with a big smile on her face. "I don't regret meeting them..I haven't had this much fun in ages." April smiled softly at Kara before looking up as their number was called. "Oh, don't worry. I got this." Kara grinned sheepishly as she took out her wallet and paid for four pizza's and left.

"You sure you don't need any help, April?" Kara asked as they were walking under ground to the lair, April carrying all four pizzas. "Nah, it's ok. You paid for them so I can at least carry them." Kara shrugged but smiled as they saw the lights to the lair up ahead. She could hear some commotion inside and wondered what the guys were up to.

As they walked in they were almost hit by a large, flying ball. Luckily Kara moved April out of the way in time before it hit her. "Hey!" They shouted together. "She's carrying precious cargo here, be careful!" She made sure April was ok before taking the pizzas to the kitchen and decided to grab a slice before walking out hearing Raph and Leo arguing about whose out. She looked up watching Donnie enter the room looking ticked. "What're you guys doing?!" He asked just as the large ball bounces around him.

"Playing dodge ball, fool." Mikey said just as the ball hit him in the gut making him fall over. "Ouch.." Kara muttered with a full mouth while watching Donnie catch it with ease without looking. "With the kraang communication orb?! This is a rare and fragile piece of alien tech you guys can't just-" "Eh, don't get your shell undies in a tangle, Donnie. The kraang are toast."

"Yeah, lighten up dude. This is a paaartay! Woo!" Kara chuckled at Mikey, eating another pizza box and looked over as Master Splinter entered the room. She bowed her head and smiled at him. "My sons, I know you are still joyously reselling in the defeat of our enemies but a great question remains."

"What if cupcakes could talk?" Kara looked at Mikey and sighed, smacking her forehead with her hand. "Are our enemies truly defeated? The Shredder is a crafty and patient foe who bids his time." "But Sensei, you said Shredder lost whatever sense of honor he had left. We'd never see him again."

"Yeah, and if he shows up we got it all taken care of." Raph said while whipping out his sais, twirling them with ease. Kara looks towards Master Splinter then guys. _"This doesn't seem like it'll end well.."_

She jumped as he hear Master Splinter shout something in Japanese. _"Oh snap, things got real.."_

"You four have become lazy, over confident. You shun your training. This party ends, now!" He slams the end of his jade stick to the ground making the brothers stand at attention and bow. "Can we still eat the pizza?" She asks as Master Splinter leaves but when he doesn't reply she continues on. "I'm still going to eat the pizza" She said stuffing her mouth happily.

"Well that was kinda harsh." "Maybe Master Splinter's right. Maybe we are getting too cocky"

"Ha! It's not cockiness when you've got the skills to, whoa." Raph didn't get to finish his sentence cause the communicator started beeping and flashing. Kara got up and walked over to them, April beside her and looked at the orb. "That things working again?"

"It's been quiet for weeks. Must of reached an incoming signal which can mean..only one thing." Donnie said in a low voice. "Cupcakes can talk!" Kara looked at him and sighed, shaking her head before looking over at Leo. "The kraang are back." "Guess the party really is over." Mikey said in disappointment. Kara patted his head and smiled some. "Hey, at least you can show off your new skills." She smiled more seeing him grin before entering Donnie's lab.

Spotting Metalhead Kara runs over and hugs him, smiling. "Oh, I've missed you buddy! Look extra cute today!" She rubs her cheek against the side of his face and blinks, hearing someone clear their throat and looks over at Donnie who was just staring at her a long with Leo and April. "Well continue this later." She whispers to Metalhead and goes over to them not before giving MetalHead and kiss on top of his head.

"Anyways..the encryption is tough to crack but it seems like the kraang are transporting some kind of cargo. He started typing in his computer and a picture of the stealth drone popped up and she sighed, knowing it wasn't good news. "Ah, using the stealth ship!"

"We gotta find out what that cargo is." "So, how do we track a ship that turns completely invisible?" "We can cover it in honey so that it attracts bees? Then we follow the bees." Mikey smiled proudly at himself making Kara smack herself on the forehead again. "Riiight, we'll just need to buy thousands of honey jars and then go looking for the ship to pour it on, if it doesn't keep moving on us." Kara said her voice full of sarcasm. "Well, then what're we waiting for?!" Mikey shouted glad to see someone on his side making her smack her forehead once more. "I was joking, Mikey. We can't do that plan. "

Donnie shakes his head and holds out a remote device. "We track it with this. It's a line to the radar dishes we placed throughout the city. It'll create a triangulating pulse that'll-"

"English, professor brainoff." Kara grins at Raph before looking back at Donnie who has to gives him a look before continuing. "It will detect the kraang spaceship. April can you stake out the rooftops and feed us the ships coordinates?"

"Me? I don't know anything about radar!" "What about your dad?" "My dad? He barely lets me out of the house anymore. He's never going to go for this." "Please, April. Your dad's a scientist. We really need his help." Kara felt sorry for Donnie having to beg. "...I'll...I'll see what I can do." Kara pouted at April and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I wish I could help..but I already made plans with my sister tonight. Afterwards I'd be more than happy to help you with the stake out." Kara followed April out the lair and went their separate ways.

"You know, mom and dad were reluctant on us going out but I gotta say...this isn't a bad town" Sara said walking beside Kara each carrying a bag of items they bought at various stores. Sara had her hair up and was wearing a hat to cover her head, leaving her bangs down to cover her right eye. "Yeah, just wait til we go to this place April showed me. It's Called Murakami's Noddle Shop."

"Noodles? I thought you didn't like Chinese food cause you couldn't eat with chopsticks." Sara laughed remembering her first attempted at them and ended up breaking them. "Well! A friend showed me how!" Kara blushed, puffing her cheeks angrily. Sara laughed some more and looked down at her sister seeing the angry look fade to a thoughtful one.

"You know..you're pretty close to those turtles..one in particular..the one with the purple mask..what's his name?" "D-Donatello.." Kara blushed softly, smiling as well. Sara knew that look and smiled, putting her arm around her sister. "Don't worry, I won't tell mom. I'm happy to see you happy..in fact...I'm happy that you found something worth living for.." She whispered the last part under her breath and when Kara gave her a look she smiled more and placed a cigarette in her mouth. "So where is this place? I'm starving!" "It's just up ahead!" Kara shouted excitedly, dragging her sister into the noodle shop.

After a feast on noodles and Pizza Gyoza Sara and Kara walk out of the shop full and satisfied. "That was an interesting dish. Combining Italian food with Chinese? That was incredible!" Sara said in amazement. "Ha! And you were too scared to try it. Another one bites the Gyoza!" Kara grinned triumphantly but stopped seeing the stealth drone ship in view and wondered if they were doing ok, watching it fly like it was out of control.

"What was that?" Sara asked seeing it as well and looked to Kara for answers. "I'll tell you soon, I promise. Let's just head home for now. I'm getting pretty tired." She gave her sister a weak smile. Sara nodded and followed her sister not before glancing back where she last saw it.

"How can you like that stuff? It smells disgusting." Kara said, scrunching her nose as she waves away the cigarette smoke as her sister breathes it out a cloud of smoke. "I dunno, it relaxes me." Sara said with a shrug and grinned as her sister ran ahead of her as the hotel came to view. She looked up seeing a glowing jar falling towards Kara. She dropped what she was carrying and ran at her. "Kara look out!" She pushed her out of the way as the canister hit her, spilling glowing goo all over her, making her spit her cigarette out. "Ugh, what the..Kara?" Kara stared in horror at her sister "No..."

She saw her body began to change, her eyes glowing as her clothes began to slide off, her skin turning black and soon..smoky. "Sara...Sara!" Standing where her sister once was now stood a smoky figure that was looking at itself. "Sara?.." She took a step towards Sara and her head snapped her way, her eyes glowing brightly as she frowned, furrowing her brows before screaming and going for a punch as a trail of smoke flew towards Kara, hitting her in her stomach. She gasps, feeling as if she was hit with a boulder and fell over, holding her stomach and coughing. "Sara..it's me..your sister.." She coughed some more and looked up as Sara's smoky form stood above her. She moved her hair to uncover her eye and saw Sara's figure stop and look at her. "K-Kara?" Her voice sounded different as if it was fading. She looked down at her hands and shook her head. "Kara..I'm so sorry.." She bent over and went to help her up when their hands went to make contact Kara's hand went through Sara's. "What the...what's going on? What happened to me!?" "Sara! I'll explain everything but first we need to get you to the guys, come on!"

She saw them in the lair and sighed in relief but noticed Donnie pacing. She ran in and panted heavily. "Guys..you have to help me." She ran over to Donnie and hugged him tightly. "It's Sara! Some mutagen fell on her and now...look.." Sara floated into view and the guys looked at her in surprise. "Whoa.." They all stared at her in surprise. "Can you do something about this?" She asked Donnie, almost pleading for him to know something.

"Sadly, Kara, you're not the only one whose loved one has been affected...Mr. O'Neil has turned into a bat creature and..I seriously don't know what to do..heheh..I'm close to freaking out right now." Donnie said in a panicky voice. Kara looked at Donnie in shock and lowered her head. "Poor April..how is she doing?" "She was kidnapped" Mikey said. "Wait..what?! We gotta go save her!"

"Kara...please tell me what's going on.." Kara looked over at her sister whose head was lowered, hugging herself. "I'm usually calm about things but..I don't know whats going on..why I'm like this..please..I need answers..I'm..scared" She looked at Kara with sadness in her eyes making the brothers feel guilty. Kara went over to her sister and went to hug her but instead fell through her body and onto the ground. Leo went over and helped her up as she hugged tightly to him instead. "I'm sorry sister..I'm so sorry.." She said through tears. "I'll tell you everything..." Leo looked down at Kara and gently squeezed her wishing this hadn't happened to either her or April.

When she stood up Master Splinter came into the room and Kara went over to him. "Master Splinter..I need to use your Dojo.." She explained the situation with Sara and he nodded, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry for all of this, my dear but we will get through it." She nodded and smiled, leaving into the dojo with her sister while Leo asked Master Splinter about lost pets or something.

Kara sat down in front of Sara and breathed in deeply. "It all started one night after my job..." She began to explain everything from the kraang, shredder, admitting her feelings to Donnie, even her work. It felt like hours til she was finally done and all Sara did was stare at her, not speaking a single word. "Sara..?" She lowered her head, looking down at her lap. "So all of this time..you've been keeping a secret..a huge secret..from your family? I know we don't see each other a lot but...I thought we were close..thought we could tell each other everything.."

Kara looked down, tears running down her face and sighed. "I didn't know how to tell you..I didn't like keeping this from you but I was scared you wouldn't believe me or keep me away from them. I love them, they are like a family to me..and fighting..it's my passion. It's something I'm good at that I did by myself, something that is my own and not dad's..or yours..I love this life..it's the most fun i've had in so long..I don't have to hide who I really am..and I don't want to lose it."

Sara looked at her sister and sighed softly. "I would never keep you from doing what you love..your friends are nice..I can see how much they love and care for you too. I would be a horrible sister if I did that..I know they need you right now so go to them..I'll be fine here by myself." Sara reached over and for a sec was able to wipe the tear from Kara's face but when she tried again, she faded past her. Kara nodded and smiled at her sister before running out the dojo just as Master Splinter walked in. "You know, she talks about you a lot. She cares deeply for you." Sara nodded to Master Splinter and smiled. "Same goes for you, sir." "Please, call me Splinter."

Kara was running after the guys and Mr. O'Neil, able to see them in the sky and tried her best to keep up but they were flying too fast and it looked like they were fighting. She breathed in deeply as she yelled in her head to run faster, her legs moving faster as she was starting to catch up with them. She looked up in surprise seeing one of them fall on top of a building. Thinking everything was ok she followed after the guys until they landed in a building but she was too far to see which one. "Argh, come on!" She ran faster til the strap to her shoes broke and she stumbled to the ground.

She sat up, holding her head, shaking it before throwing her other shoe off and ran bare footed. After arriving in the area she noticed a broken skylight and smiled, thinking they were in there and eventually found an unlocked door. She opened it and could hear them talking.

"Oh, it's all my fault. If I hadn't lied to dad.." "Listen," Mikey started. Kara blinked seeing him in a strange butterfly costume but continued listening. "Don't blame yourself, April, it's our fault. We spilled the mutagen. We'll fix it."

"What.." April said with wide eyes. "Y-you guys spilled..the mutagen?" "Yeah, we accidentally unleashed all that mutagen all over the city but, don't worry, we'll get it back."

"Y-you.." April turned to the guys, full of anger, Mr. O'Neil snarling at them from behind her in a cage. "I swear..by Darwin's beard..we will cure him." Donnie said his eyes full of sadness. "You mutated my father!" April shouted in anger while Mr. O'Neil roared behind her as if fueled by her rage he broke free of the cage and flew around. He went for April but Donnie smacked him away and he flew away.

Donnie went to reach for her she snatched her hand away. "Don't! Don't touch me! You keep away from me! I never wanna see your faces again!" April yelled angrily before running off. Kara stood frozen in place just staring at them.

"It was you guys...you did this..?" Donnie turned around to see Kara staring at them in complete shock. "Wait, please listen" Donnie started, taking a step towards her. "I...I need some time to think.." Before she could leave Donnie grabs her and holds her tightly. "Please..please don't be mad at me." She squeezed her eyes shut, tears falling down her face as clenches her fist. Leo and the others gathered around and hugged her close as she began to sob quietly. "I..I can never be m-mad at y-y-you guys.."

They arrived back at the lair, Donnie holding Kara close who was now sleeping in his arms. "This is all very grave news..very grave news indeed." Master Splinter said aloud, stroking his beard. "I can't believe this is happening...poor April...poor Kara" He said, looking down at her, gently stroking her cheek.

"Do not dwell on the past. You must find every last canister of mutagen. You must search every street, every park and playground, every building an rooftop before we have even more mutants on our hands. Sara looks through the crack of the dojo at her sister and could tell she had been crying some more but watched as Donatello, or Donnie as Kara calls him, stroked her face and took care of her. Even after hearing it was their fault she couldn't be mad at them...they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Sara looked down at herself before standing up and walking out of the room.

"I will help you..you can experiment on me to find a cure for your friend and I...I heard your story and..I forgive you..perhaps it was fate..perhaps it was a mistake. Regardless..don't blame yourselves..there are things that we have no control over."

Leo and the others looked at Sara in surprise but smiled some at her willing to forgive them. "Now," Sara started, smiling some. "Where shall we begin?"

**Wooo! Season 2 episode 1! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Ah, this took forever! I just found out..I've been spelling Michelangelo's name wrong..why didn't anyone tell me?! Oh, I'm so embarrassed! *covers face in embarrassment* I don't deserve to be a turtle fan *cries and goes to run away but gets tackled by Kara* Kara: You better not stop now! It's just getting good! *gets shaken violently* Ehhhhhh raaaaaattttteeee annnnnndddd commmmmeeeeennnnnttt/reeeeevvvvviiiieeeeewwww! Allllll feeeedd bacccckk issssss aapppprrreeciaatteeed! .  
**


End file.
